


一次200年的冒险

by LisbethS_R



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 99,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethS_R/pseuds/LisbethS_R
Summary: （标题剧透）原存于LOFTER的文，转存。Penelope为了解除融合的诅咒与魔鬼签订了一条“愿望成真”的契约。





	1. Penelope Park救人一命

【记忆】

黄昏来的很快，远处血红色的太阳轮廓晕染开一片金色的云层，在最远的森林地平线后方，黑色的幕布已经即将遮盖下来。

Penelope懒散地又抽了口烟，然后缓慢地吐出来。她其实并不喜欢抽烟，觉得焦油的味道令人作呕，可人赖以解忧的东西就那么一些，她总不能现在就开始喝酒。

天台上的风从暖到凉，Penelope缩缩自己的肩膀，继而听见天台门被推开的声音，赶紧将摊放在自己大腿中间的本子给合上，想着将烟头熄灭但听见脚步声已经靠近于是直接放弃。

“我找了你好久！”Josie生气中的担心让Penelope勾起嘴角。

她将烟头在水泥地上压灭，侧过头去仰起脸开心地对着Josie笑起来——她控制不住自己——“我不是说想一个人呆会儿么？”

Josie明显对Penelope还在赌气的回答既无奈又抱歉，只好咬着牙与Penelope对视，语气和表情都柔和下来，说：“我也说过等会儿会来找你的。”

“不用那么费心。”

Penelope说着移开自己的目光，小心翼翼地用手掌和手臂盖住本子的封面，好似毫不经意地将它拿在手里站起来。

Josie听她的口气，刚刚的气势一下就消没了，只是直勾勾地盯着Penelope。

Penelope拍拍自己的衣服，再去看Josie，轻叹一口气伸手抓住她的手掌，将她朝门口带去：“去吃晚饭吧，我饿了。”

被Penelope和好示意的Josie的脸在夕阳下被照的通红，她露出既满意又开心的笑容跟着Penelope。

两个人安静地走下天台，Penelope在前面Joise在后面，到了Penelope宿舍的楼层她回头扬起下巴亲昵地亲了亲Josie的脸颊，对她耳边轻声说：“我要回去把笔记放起来，你先去厨房帮我随便拿点吃的吧。”

Josie羞红的点点头，Penelope明亮微笑的双眼一直注视着Josie的眼睛，直到走出几步后才回身快步离开。Penelope心情愉快的时候走路总像顺着某种活泼的节奏跳跃起来，她的脚步越快便会越快回到Josie身边。Josie心想自己主动去找她的决定做对了，这次Penelope不会生Liz和自己的气了。

Penelope推开自己宿舍的门，惊魂未定地将手里被自己攥的死死的本子放到书桌上，然后双手撑桌沿轻轻松口气。她低头望着自己本子上被分开一半的火焰贴纸，慢慢安静下来。Penelope能感觉到一股怒火在她的心里燃烧，她猛地挥手打开纸页，打开那她已经能背下来的日记内容。

“Caroline深夜打电话回来，只想听听lizzie和Josie的声音，她听着非常失落和迷茫，一时忘记了时差。我告诉她这里是深夜，她自嘲地笑话自己年纪大了记不住时间。她的语气很伤心，我在电话边等了很久，不知道该说些什么，最后她匆忙挂断电话。

我无法入眠而是回到办公室开始反反复复几百次的研究，那些有关‘融合’的书虽然已经被翻过几百次，但每次打开的时候都还涌起一丝希望，一丝可以拯救Liz和Josie生命的希望，虽然机会变的越来越渺茫。

有时我会害怕Josie对于Liz的无条件保护会令一切更加艰难，令我更加难以开口告诉她们真相……”

“Caroline发现了另一种类似‘融合’诅咒的族群的结果，虽然千方百计去避免，但最后求生令她们走向对立，姐姐获胜，妹妹灰飞烟灭。融合过后几年姐姐疯了。她告诉我这件事时我尽可能不将这些代入liz和josie，但却无法令这样的梦魇消散。”

Penelope身体僵硬了很久，等反应过来的时她猛地深呼吸两三次，心疼的像是被人扎下一刀，Penelope伸手抓紧自己的心脏，才发现差点把自己窒息死。

突来的痛苦和铺天盖地的冰冷覆盖她。Penelope不知为何想起刚才的黄昏，污血的红色，燃烧的金色，还有即将到来的黑暗，这一切像是预兆一般占领了Penelope的大脑，多像是可能会发生的未来？Penelope觉得全身很疼，站在孤独的宿舍内像是站在自己的私人地狱中。

Penelope知道，她有一个决定要做。

 

 

【现在】

“🎵🎵🎵”

Penelope迷迷糊糊地醒来，困倦地睁不开眼睛，从被子里伸出手去摸手机。

“喂？”Penelope嗓子干的十分沙哑，她用力咳了两声。

“Penelope？”

嗯？

Penelope瞬间清醒过来，她不可置信地皱起眉头将手机屏幕放到自己面前，眯着勉强睁开无法适应强光的双眼，看见屏幕上写的是“MG”的名字。

难道听错了？

Penelope犹豫着将手机靠回耳朵。

“Josie？”

“是我，你没听错，我没有你的新电话，MG把他的电话借给了我。”

“……O，K？”

“我有急事想要问你，有关你笔记本的事情。”

“OK。”

“里面有个叫Hope Mikaelson的人的日记。”

“然后？”

“你记得她么？她是我们学校的学生么？”

Penelope随便想了想。

“不记得，但学校里不少人的名字我都不记得。”

“你记得每个人的名字和糗事，你就好像一整个学校谷歌。”

Joise笃定的口气令Penelope不由地勾起嘴角笑了笑。她明白Josie并不是打电话来询问她的情况，想要叙叙旧，只是有事要问，但这一点点的失落并比不上她发现josie对她深有了解的喜悦。

“也许，可我并不记得这个Hope.”

“所以，她不是我们学校的学生？但你本子里有她不少日记，她的日记里还写到了我和liz，还有爸爸……你确定你只把笔给了学校里的人？”

“我确定。”

对面安静下来，Penelope也基本完全清醒，她撑起手臂从被子里坐起来，后背一阵酸痛。

“发生什么事儿了jojo？”

“没什么，”josie的回答很快，但她的语气里充满困惑和不安，“没什么。”

“我能听出来你在皱眉头。”

一声叹息，“我觉得我们都忘记了一些很重要的事情，一个很重要的人。”

“哦？谁？”Penelope发誓她没有想让自己的口气听起来那么吃醋，但一时没控制好。

“就是这个Hope，她不见了，消失了！这里还有些很奇怪的照片…我能感觉到有什么非常不对劲！”josie却好像没注意到Penelope口气里的奇怪，自顾的声音一下激动起来。

Penelope思考时不经意地手指去抓自己的被子面，想好一会儿才说：“那本子里写下字的人都是学校的学生，如果里面出现的人你想不起来的，可能你被施了什么魔咒，或者全校都被什么怪物给影响了，所以忘记了某个特定的人。也可能那个特定的人对自己施了什么咒语让自己消失。不管哪个看起来都有些棘手，类似这种咒语是很难控制的，很容易造成混乱，我知道……”Penelope突然停下来，再清清自己的喉咙，“呃……也许你应该问问你爸爸。”

电话对面又沉默了，Penelope眨眨眼，皱起眉头：“Jojo？”

“是，”josie很快回答，“我应该去问问爸爸。”

Penelope点点头，她能察觉到josie口气里的迟疑。也许我该说些什么？但在叹出一口好似呼吸般的气后，Penelope说：“晚安，jojo，希望你能找到那个神秘人。”

“……晚安。”

电话很快被挂断，Penelope才发现深夜的房间里非常安静。她查看时间，发现北美时间也已经是晚上11点多，jojo还在调查一个神秘人的失踪？看来是很重要的事情吧？Penelope又努力回想自己认识不认识叫Hope Mikaelson的人，最后依然毫无记忆。可能jojo真的碰上什么一些奇怪的事儿了。

Penelope有些担心jojo，她抬头空洞地看看自己黑漆漆的房间，思考片刻后还是将手机放回了床头柜然后躺下。不管jojo发生了什么事情，她应该都能自己去面对，更何况还有那么多其他人会帮助她，包括Lizzie在内，而她自己，明天有更加重要的事情需要更多休息。

 

比利时的冬天就快结束，天也亮的越来越早，早上7点多已经进入黎明前的黑暗。日月交错，天气依旧寒冷，冷风也倏而更凛利了些，站在寂静空荡的集市广场，Penelope裹紧自己的大衣带着手套的双手交叉在自己胸前紧抓着手臂，她弯腰将自己尽量缩成一团，冻得直发抖，不停地呼出白气。

这是她最不喜欢比利时的地方之一，虽然太阳升起来后也不会很冷，但对于过去常年生活在温暖地方的Penelope来说，这里的冬日气温太冷了。

“你应该再围一条毛巾。”口气戏谑的女声从Penelope身后传来。

Penelope翻个白眼转过身，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“早安。我的围巾上次被那该死的圣火给烧坏了！”

Caroline Forbes女士走到Penelope身边，她穿着一件扣子紧扣的黑色大衣，一条紧身的长裤，起码比Penelope少穿了一半的衣服，但看起来却毫不受冷空气的影响，依然优雅地站在原地，十分随意地整理了一下被风吹乱的金发。

该死的吸血鬼。Penelope默默咬牙。

“那可是你自己跟去的，所以围巾的损失要自己承担，”Caroline说，“况且你爸妈有的是钱可以给你买几万条新的围巾。”

Penelope偏偏目光，低喃：“那是jojo送给我的。”

Caroline听见她的话皱皱眉头，面色沉了一下，她扬扬下巴，目视前方，口气一下变得认真许多：“你确定东西真的在里面？”

Penelope也看向莱依河三孔桥旁那白墙红瓦的修道院，黑夜中它肃静地立在那里。比根修女院*并不是布鲁日这个中世纪建筑胜地中最为古典的建筑，却是整个城市里最受欢迎的景点，每到早上9点开院，游客便会络绎不绝，只为了欣赏一下“爱之湖畔天鹅湖”与“宁静神秘的修道院”的风采，一边感动，一边拍照。（Penelope很想带jojo来看看这里的美景）

但对于Penelope还有Caroline来说，修女院现在并不是什么旅游景点，而是她们即将闯入盗窃的建筑。修女院里藏着一样十分神秘的“圣器”，虽然Penelope现在知道，圣器一般都不是什么好东西。

比利时是众多欧洲神秘教派的活动中心，而布鲁日则类比美国的新奥尔良——除了布鲁日生活最多的是巫师很少有其他超自然生物在活动——Penelope现在上学的女巫学校外，还有很多或公开或秘密举行活动的女巫聚会团体。她们的家族大多在欧洲生活超过几百年，有不少都是许多美国女巫聚会的前身和来源，她们拥有很多不为人知的秘密，也在很多看似无常的圣堂建筑中活动。

建立与1245年的比根修女院不意外的是其中之一。Penelope在巫女学院的新朋友之一Inge来自布鲁日本地的一支很神秘但人数凋零的女巫聚会，她非常喜欢Penelope，所以经常用一些本地的传说和秘闻来引起Penelope的注意。Penelope每次都很认真地听，但之后又总是做出一副毫无新意毫不好奇的平平反应，这好让Inge告诉她更多更深的秘密。终于，Inge说到一件令Penelope非常在意的“圣器”存放在比根修女院的宁静祷告堂内。

心诚则灵，打破自然力量的，交换愿望的“圣器”。

“我们可以拿回来研究一下，如果真的太危险，就放弃使用它。”Penelope对Caroline保证，而Caroline思考几天后，也决定死马当活马医。她见过太多危险的欧洲“圣器”，多见一件也没什么大不了的，更何况她们不必一定要使用它。

 

宁静祷告堂就在比根修女院最高的哥特建筑的最里。Inge当时见Penelope如此好奇，将整个线路都跟Penelope说了一遍。偷偷进入四楼的尖塔后，会看见一座木雕的圣伊丽莎白的小雕像，镶嵌在一根老房架上，木雕前面有一座奇怪的已经不动弹的老钟表，上面积着厚厚的灰尘，遮蔽了钟表内的圣婴雕像。晨光之初，第一缕阳光通过种座对面唯一的窗子投射进来，就在钟座前方洒下一小片阳光，那就是跪拜祷告的地方。

接着虔诚的人要跪在圣伊丽莎白的雕像和不动的种座前，用拉丁语念一段祷文，再念出一句固定的咒语。只有虔诚和心愿足够大的人才能打开隐藏的门，得到来自神的庇护。

Caroline不是活人也没有宗教虔诚的心，能完成这个仪式的大概只有Penelope。

宁静祷告堂只是个阁楼而已，有两条可以坐下的长椅，但全部都布满灰尘，一看就很久没有人上来过了。那雕塑和钟座前有一片被压出膝盖印的灰色长垫，Caroline安静地看着Penelope跪在那里，低声念着一连串的咒语，略微紧张地盯着那做工不算精致的圣伊丽莎白像。阁楼里封闭潮湿，一股不知哪儿来的淡淡的硫磺味飘洒在空气中，让Caroline内心惴惴不安。

做完所有仪式的Penelope抬起头，屏心静气得等待着什么神迹的发生。

Caroline很快不耐烦，她想要离开这里，抬起自己手去看手表，发现时间已经到了正对八点：“我们……”

话音刚启，钟声响起来，不像是大钟响起得清脆干净，是一股低沉粘稠如同呜咽的钟鸣，就好像钟表的齿轮被什么东西黏住了似的。Caroline和Penelope两人一惊，都谨慎地朝后退了半步。钟声响了八下，被灰尘笼罩的钟盖突然“卡啦”一声打开……

犹豫着的两人不由对视一眼，再去看钟表。

“这是隐藏的房间么？”Caroline完全不相信地问。

Penelope咽下一口唾沫，死死盯着那开口的钟座，全身都微微颤粟，胃里搅动着难受，想要呕吐的冲动被她克制下去。离钟表最近的她感觉自己半蹲的全身慢慢地僵硬起来，一股冰冷邪恶的恐怖气息从脚底顺着脊椎冲上她的头皮，那不是天气的寒冷和四楼阁楼里的潮湿引起的，而是一种无形如同铁镣与骨钉的寒冷在慢慢围绕住她，她能意识到，死亡如同无形地手正在嵌住她的喉咙，四周的一切开始像是沉没进了地狱。

“你或许应该尝试打开它。”Caroline发现Penelope的异常，皱眉谨慎地说。

Penelope鼓起勇气点点头，伸出自己冰冷发凉还颤抖的左手，用手指微微勾住开口，用力一下弹开钟盖。

原来Inge所说里面藏有圣婴雕像的地方既没有雕像，也没有钟表盘，只有一块倾斜下去45°的雕刻着一个外形奇怪的十字架的木匣子，匣子口已经打开，里面整齐摆放着一串银链的木十字架，而木十字架的顶部有一颗像是骷髅头外形的紫水晶。

虽然紫水晶很小，但Penelope的注意力却瞬间被它夺走，她的心脏猛地绞痛起来，莫名的疼痛如闪电般传遍全身。

“Penelope？！”Caroline冲上来双手扶住Penelope的双肩，“你还好么？”

Penelope害怕地摇摇头，她的脸色煞白，像是受到了什么巨大的惊吓。

“发生了什么事？”Caroline奇怪地问，她顺着Penelope的眼神看向钟表里的打开的盒子，见到那串极为不详的十字架项链也震惊地全身不自觉抽搐了一下。

“我们得离开这。”Caroline说。

Penelope用力摇头，她忽然力大无穷地伸手推开Caroline的手臂，挣扎着朝前去：“不，我能感觉到，这东西有用，我们得拿走它！”

“不！我对她有非常不好的预感，Penelope！我们该走了！”Caroline严肃坚决地双手抓住Penelope的肩膀，支持着她渐渐虚弱的身子，决定将她拉出这个阁楼。

突然，Caroline听见一阵脚步声从她们身后急忙传来，等她回头，三个修女却鬼魅一般已经到了她们身后！

三个修女看见打开的种座脸色瞬间就一片煞白，浑身颤抖，带头银发的中年女人吓得瞳孔放大，恐惧地对着两个人说：“你们……你们都做了些什么……你们，你们打开了死神的棺椁……不……”

“你在说什么！”Caroline对三个修女害怕地吼道，“这钟座是什么？？我们只是说了一段祷文而已！”

“你们需要立刻离开！”

“没问题！”Caroline同意，她再次去拉Penelope，却意外发现自己完全拉不动Penelope看似病态的身体，Penelope就如一块巨石般钉在原地！

“啊！”三个修女见状猛地在原地跪下来，全身抖似筛糠，不停地在胸前画十字，害怕地重复着几个字，“恶魔的心愿啊，恶魔的心愿啊，虔诚的信仰，欲望的执念，恶魔的心愿啊……”

“嗨！”Caroline愤怒地站起来朝着瑟瑟发抖的修女们走去就想问个究竟。

就在这一瞬间，Caroline看见脸色苍白，眼睛一丝发红的Penelope突然冲向钟座，伸手拿起那形态诡异的十字架。

“Penelope！”

Caroline惊恐之余立即回身去，刚好接住Penelope猛然瘫软倒下的身体！

她的左手还紧紧抓着那串诡异的银链十字架。

谁也没看见，钟座上的圣伊丽莎白像从头顶到胸前裂开一条深深的伤口，而她低垂反思的双眼下割开两条诡异的裂痕。

 

与死神交换愿望，心诚则灵。

 

 

【五天后】

“🎵🎵🎵”

Penelope转过头伸手去拿起自己的手机，看着屏幕上的未知号码，犹豫了良久才接起来。

“Penelope。”Josie愉快的声音从对面传来。

“嗨。”Penelope干涩地回应。

“你想起Hope了么？”

“嗯。她还好么？”

“呃，我也说不准，她好像多了不少的心事，但表面上却装的很开心似的，”josie有些担心，“她好像失去了一些记忆。”

“嗯哼，替我向她问好。”

“我会的。Hope也让我感谢你，你的‘间谍日记’发挥了大作用，让我们可以拼凑起事情的真相，你也算救了她，Penelope。”

“不是我的功劳，只是个意外。”

“不，是你邪恶~的不安感救了她一命。”josie笑着想轻松地调戏Penelope。

Penelope却没有立刻回josie任何的话。

她们的电话又陷入尴尬的沉默，Penelope的呼吸一直不稳定，就像她拿手机的手指一样。

“Penelope？”josie低低地喊她的名字。

“是。”

“你突然没说话。”

“很晚了，我今天有点累。”

“我忘记了时差！你那里一定半夜了！抱歉！”

Penelope摇摇头，她伸手拿起自己书桌上的笔，“没什么，我还在写功课。”，接着她又想起自己还能说什么，“那本日记，你还能留着么？”

“哦……”josie倒吸一口歉意的呼吸，“没有，爸爸要求我营救hope后烧掉，所以……liz怕我狠不下心所以她拿去烧掉了。但我还留着封面上的贴纸，现在跟我的那一半合在一起了。”

听见本子被烧掉，Penelope松口气，她从抽屉里找出出笔开始在刚刚翻开页面的本子上写上自己的名字。

“烧掉就好，否则其他知道的人要找你麻烦了。”Penelope说。

“嗯，但我还有很多内容没读，还挺好奇的，我读了一些，其中有些……”

“jojo？”Penelope打断她，“我明天还有早课……”

“哦！对不起！那……”josie依依不舍的口气令Penelope难过起来，“晚安，下次聊？”

Penelope咬咬牙：“下次聊。”

“记得存我的电话，”josie嘱咐道，“还有，别学习的那么认真，要不然我会赶不上。”

josie刻意亲昵的口气令Penelope的心被揪扯了一下，她咽口口水，苦笑着不让自己哭出来，说：“晚安jojo。”

Penelope挂断电话。

Penelope深吸一口气，手指颤抖着将jojo的电话输入自己的手机。她实在真没想到自己还能与josie这样轻松的对话，这让现在的Penelope感觉到无法呼吸的痛。她没什么后悔的，只是忽而觉得人生不够用。

“嗡嗡。”

一条短信：

明天我们能谈谈么？我想在回国前再讨论一次。

Caroline Forbes

 

Penelope犹豫下回了短信：好的。

一切又安静下来，只有Penelope耳边隐隐的幻听令她清醒。Penelope又拿起笔开始写起来，她听见自己的心不规则地跳跃着。

 

jojo：

这是我最后的日记，曾经属于你的倒计时现在变成了我的倒计时。

简单的说明，我跟死神做了个叫‘愿望’的交易，如同老话‘如果要跟恶魔做交易，起码选个最邪恶的’（If you want to trade with the devil，at least chose a good one），我选择了最邪恶的，做了最想要的……

 

昏暗灯光下，Penelope胸前的十字架在灯光下阴喑地闪烁着，寂静的映衬着Penelope唰唰的笔触。

Penelope意外的救人一命，可意外的救不了自己。


	2. 欢迎来到魔鬼的心脏

【半年后】

布鲁日的秋天是Penelope最喜欢的时节，海风吹来温和凉爽的空气，偶尔卷起街边的黄叶，依然明媚的阳光穿过光秃秃的枝丫，照映在斑驳石桥上，桥下的水面混浊却平静，荡起一缕缕丝绸般的深绿波浪，古老阴森庄严封闭的大教堂不再充满威慑，低矮的居民楼随时随地反射着水面的凌光，被誉为“北方威尼斯”的布鲁日在秋日的时候就如同真实的童话所在，一切都美妙的恍如仙境。

所以Penelope邀请josie这个季节来布鲁日旅游。

穿着海蓝色外衣和白色衬衫、黑色直筒裤、脚踩棕色靴子的Penelope俨然已经快成为了一个拘谨的欧洲人，虽然秋日还算温暖，但完全不抗冷的她已经松垮垮地围上一条格子的围巾。Penelope是不想被气候所改变，但更多时候还是寒冷占上风。

她抬手看看手表的时间——她买了一块非常冷淡的黑色简约圆环手表，这让她觉得自己更加欧洲化——离火车到站还有几分钟。

现在正是早上8点，Penelope有点担心还没倒过时差的jojo会不会在火车上睡过头。

但很明显她多余担心，因为火车刚刚到站停稳，背着可爱双肩包推着大个青色行李箱的josie就匆匆忙忙从火车上小跑下来。Penelope第一眼就看见有些手忙脚乱的josie，她没有立刻兴奋地喊她，而是在原地静静注视她一会儿。Josie没有变化很多，基本上和Penelope离开时差不多的样子，最大的变化可能又长高了一些（“这真是棒棒哒”）。她有新发型，不规则平齐的细碎刘海在眉毛上拥挤地晃动，乌黑的长发只微卷一些，剪到肩膀下面一些的位置，如果Penelope眼神没出错，头发间还挑染着一些淡淡的深紫色。她的皮肤和嘴唇被冻得微微发白，脸颊也因下车后突来的寒冷而沾染晕红，但清澈的双眼还依然明亮，在明朗的阳光下散发出天真可爱的神色。她穿着银杏色的短外套，深绿色与黑色交织的格子短裙，漆黑的丝袜包裹着她修长的双腿，一双简单的深棕色小皮鞋，还是学生的样子。

Penelope觉得Josie变得微微成熟，却又觉得她还是记忆中的一样。

Penelope的心乱跳着，她透过不算繁忙的车站人群望着Josie，一时间又胆小起来。

过去一会儿，火车都关门准备离开，Penelope看见Josie奇怪地直起身子站在行李箱的旁边，皱眉疑惑地张望起来，她这才想起来自己是来接人的。Penelope快步过去时，正好和Josie发现她时闪烁的目光对应上，Penelope一下又那么紧张。

我真像个孩子。Penelope不由心底嘲讽自己。

Penelope走到Josie面前后就被Josie上前一步直接抱住，奇怪的是这热情的拥抱这时刻却非常自然熟悉，Penelope也双手在josie的后背交叉，闭上眼睛深呼吸着女孩身上淡淡的……鱼腥味？

“Jojo你坐在鱼贩的旁边么？”Penelope好笑地再提鼻子闻闻。

Josie没有松开她，呼吸吹在Penelope的发丝间：“没有，但我在车上转身拿行李打翻了对面人的鱼罐头，然后有点汤洒在了我的大衣背面。”

说完她松开Penelope，微微侧身给Penelope看大衣背面被头发挡住一些的汤渍。

“哇偶，这还真是难以忽视。”Penelope故意做出夸张的表情。

Josie郁闷地瘪瘪嘴，“不管怎么样我要先换件外套，但所有的外套都在箱子里面。”

Penelope又打量了一下josie带来的箱子，“行李不少。”

“有些是别人让我帮忙带给你的东西。”

“是么？真是荣幸。”

Joise又笑起来，她像嘴里卡了个衣架子，控制不住自己。

Penelope绅士地伸手拉住行李箱的拉杆，礼貌地伸手做“请”的动作。

“Jojo Saltzman小姐，欢迎来到布鲁日。”

Penelope从不念Josie的全名，无论是为什么轻松活跃的理由。她喊jojo，就像过去一样，才更加舒服。Josie满意地双手抓着自己双肩包的背带，走在Penelope的前面。

“哦对了！”Penelope想起一件很无奈又很可笑的事情必须先告诉jojo，“你需要立刻给你爸妈还有liz发消息你已经到了布鲁日，进入我的管辖。否则，我马上会收到第十个来自lizzie的远距离生命威胁。”

jojo挑挑眉，跳跃的步伐走到Penelope面前，注视着她，挑逗一般：“那么导游能赏脸跟我一起拍张照片么？我必须要给他们提供已经被交货的证据才行。”

Penelope错了，josie还是有不小改变的，口齿就变得灵活很多。

Penelope接受挑战地挑挑眉，说：“我们还是到这次专门为你选的专座旁边拍照吧，万一出事故的话它也要负责任。”

Josie愉快地笑着，一跳一蹦地跟着Penelope走出火车站。

 

 

Penelope租的是一辆老式的嫩黄色甲壳虫，既有悠闲的感觉，又有上世纪的时代气息，还是jojo最喜欢的颜色。当Penelope得意地展现给josie看时，josie感觉到她笑容中的戏谑，无奈地翻个白眼。

车不过是暂时的代步工具，大概只会使用一天，之后她们在布鲁日的时间都可以骑自行车，布鲁日并不大且除主要交通要道之外都是鹅卵石路和石板路，最适合散步和骑车。

Penelope和josie在甲壳虫的旁边合拍了一张照片，josie开心地咧着嘴凑近Penelope，不很亲密也不陌生。

刚刚坐上车不久joise就打起哈欠，时差追上她渐渐冷静下来的心情。

“我把你送到旅店之后你需要睡到中午，”Penelope笑着说，“我可以用一板巧克力把你叫醒。”

josie困倦地点头，她缩在副驾驶座上，侧过身子，懒惰地将头贴在座椅靠背上，毫不避讳地凝视着正在开车的Penelope。josie的目光平静而充满思念，Penelope的心跳加快很多。

“我喜欢你的新发型。”josie说。

Penelope微笑，她没有什么新发型，只是头发长长后修剪一下，刘海烫平，偏向左边让它可以挡住脖侧。

“嗡嗡嗡。”Penelope的手机震动起来。

Penelope随意瞅一眼，好笑地将手机屏幕递给josie。

如果josie出任何意外，哪怕只是摔了一跤！我都会亲自跑到布鲁日去把你的衣服全部烧成灰烬！—— Liz

这是lizzie单方面发给Penelope的第十条威胁短信。本来Penelope手机里liz的名字是赫拉，但介于josie要来，她特意把名字给改回liz。

josie笑起来：“我应该给她多发一条消息。”

Penelope将手机塞回口袋，开路时偷偷斜视开始低头打字的josie，从窗口吹来的微风打乱她轻柔的发丝，josie伸手烦恼地将捣乱的它们全部挽到耳后。

lizzie对于爸妈同意josie一个人跑来布鲁日游玩非常不开心，这是双胞胎自出生以来第一次分开超过一天的时间，而远跨重洋来拜访看望Penelope顺便旅行的理由更令她怒火中烧。虽然Penelope在与josie这半年来断断续续的聊天中能感觉出，姐妹之间的感情不像原来那样依存彼此，josie和lizzie都在一定程度上得到自己独立的生活。可要说让josie独自出去旅行，还是lizzie名单上头号拒绝发生的事情！

于是Penelope愿意很无奈地退一步，让lizzie也可以一起来，lizzie继续不愿意，态度可软化很多。但事情最后没等lizzie支持josie来布鲁日，而等来josie得知Penelope的新提议后，立刻坚持要自己一个人来布鲁日，不接受任何人随行或者异议。

不得不说，josie的坚决让Penelope、lizzie还有Saltzman博士与Forbes女士都非常震惊。唯一不震惊的大概只有Hope，她在josie对家人宣布自己已经买好机票要一个人去布鲁日的当天晚上很稀奇地给Penelope发条短信：你改变了她，伙计。

Penelope不知道自己到底有没有功劳，她正忙着享受josie做出这个决定的满足与幸福。

 

 

B&BDegraeve*旅馆在一段僻静的街道旁，红砖墙上青绿色的门与窗沿分外显眼，窗户上画着诡异的弯月与女神像，画上面写着旅馆的名字。

Penelope拉出josie的行李，而josie则不安地站在台阶下仰视着她将要居住一周的地方。

“别担心，”Penelope跟她露出鬼魅的笑容，“绝对是布鲁日最好的旅店。”

josie半信半疑，也跟着Penelope走进旅店。

门开后清脆的铃声响起，josie一进门就觉得自己可能是进到什么鬼屋里去了！正对面一副修女进餐的油画，下面坐着摆着优雅喝茶姿势的短发女人偶，正用毫无生机的塑料眼睛盯着每一个从正门进来的人。

josie在门口吓得僵住半晌。

Penelope用德语喊着旅店主人的名字，看见josie的反应忍不住噗嗤笑起来，说：“jojo，布鲁日可能是全欧洲最诡异神秘的城市，住着成千上万的巫师，可千万别让一个人偶给你吓坏。”

jojo瞪向她。

 

 

jojo房间的床对面也有个人体模特，它不仅金发碧眼，摆着妖娆的叉腰前倾时尚造型，而且嘴角还带笑。在人偶的旁边是个三层的立柜，放着一排排老旧书籍，最上面放着电热水壶和咖啡机还有一盘玻璃杯，立柜的旁边是个单衣柜，门上满满贴着经典古典主义的圣子画像贴纸。josie不想打开那个衣柜。

jojo的床头柜上面有一盏生锈了的古铜色壁灯，灯泡闪烁着不明亮的橙色光芒。壁灯旁边的墙壁上挂着一张足足有jojo身高左右的油画，是一片用色过于饱满的田园风光。在油画的下面是两个老式的皮革旅行箱，放在不知道什么东西的上面。

操着浓重口音的旅店老板娘是个看着动作非常笨拙的胖大妈，她气喘吁吁地从jojo身边挤过，喊着“哦，我应该把窗户给你打开”，然后拉开满是米开朗基罗版本圣父头像印满一窗帘的米黄色窗帘，一片大好的阳光从外面照射进来。不知为何，让这个房间更加诡异起来。

josie朝窗外探头，本以为会是一片墓地或者教堂的景象，但意外的却看见了石桥流水，闲适悠闲的乡村风光，还有两只天鹅在湖中慢慢游荡。

“啊，多么好的一天！”老板娘由衷地感叹。

“谢谢您帮我们预留房间。”Penelope说。

老板娘热情地拉拉Penelope地手：“不客气，你可以让你的小女朋友先休息倒倒时差！”

听见“女朋友”三个字Penelope和josie的脸都羞红起来，但Penelope并没有纠正她，而是偷偷探出头对josie做个鬼脸，josie则回以愉快又疑惑的微笑。

“欢迎来到‘魔鬼的心脏布鲁日’，”老板娘出门前突然想起来再回头对josie说，“别让房间里的摆设耽误你的休息，别担心，她们都很听话的。”

josie现在开始担心了。

Penelope帮josie把行李箱摊放在地上，“需要我帮你找件新的外套么？”

josie点点头，环视一圈这吓人的房间后深呼吸一口才走向好似厕所的房间。

“啊！！！”

josie尖叫着从开着幽蓝灯光的房间里跑出来，惊魂未定地瞪着Penelope，大喊：“镶亮片的马桶上面有个带婚纱网但是裸体的塑料女娃娃！！不！有两个！我要换房间！换房间！”

 

 

旅店的床非常舒服，毛毯也出奇的柔软，josie惊魂未定地躺下却在顷刻之间睡着，直到一阵勾人食欲的香味将她唤醒。

是烤面包的香味么？josie饥饿地睁开眼睛，进入眼帘地是正坐在床边小书桌上专心写字的Penelope，她还没察觉到josie的醒来，专心致志地抄写着手边一本厚厚的书。

“你乘我睡着的时候跑回学校拿的功课么？”josie用半睡半醒如同糯米般轻软的声音问Penelope。

Penelope挑挑眉，转过头看向josie，眼睛里是温柔的光。

“是的。请那么多天的假，只好请同学帮我记上课的笔记，还有提前布置的作业。可以忙里偷闲写一点。”听起来好像抱怨的话说出来却是毫不掩饰的幸福和一点点的撒娇。

josie眨眨眼，假装愧疚地拉起毛毯挡住眼睛下面，嘟囔：“对不起。”

“你起码得答应我以后找个我也放假的日子，而不是我邀请你的第二星期就跑来，我爸妈可不是校长。”

“但你爸妈赞助学校，就算你一直不去上课，他们也不会把你开除。”

Penelope耸肩，“盛名之下难成才。”

josie非常嫌弃地瞥她一眼，从毛毯里坐起来。Penelope给她递上一条巧克力。

“非常好吃哦。”

josie怀疑地看看巧克力再看看Penelope。Penelope还是熟悉的不知心意的挑衅地微笑。

“放心好jojo，我还没打算那么快对你下药，”Penelope挑眉，“或者你想饿着肚子直接下楼出吃老板娘闻着香吃着奇怪的黄油面包。”

在Penelope“撒旦的微笑”和老板娘“恐怖的印象”两者下，jojo纠结一会选择相信前者，接过巧克力剥开锡纸尝试地咬下一口。

甜而不腻，浓郁的甜蜜在口中融化，josie开心又满意地吃掉巧克力。

“我去看看我们的午餐怎么样了，”Penelope盖上自己的作业站起来，“洗漱一下下楼，一楼就餐，小姐。”

josie点头，看着Penelope离开房间，再正眼对上床对面依旧妖娆嘴角带笑的人体模特，心满意足地长输出一口气。

 

 

老板娘的食物超过任何josie品尝过的美食，烤面包和蘑菇汤，还有josie这辈子吃过的最好吃（也是唯一好吃）的炖鱼，即使是巴黎感觉也比不上。Penelope望着josie从面对菜品的怀疑到矜持到狼吞虎咽的变化，从头到尾保持着宠溺的笑容。老板娘还特意帮她们煮了两杯热咖啡，但是josie已经撑不下，Penelope只好将它们倒进自己的保温杯里。

“你怎么还有个保温杯？”josie奇怪，“冬天太冷么？”

Penelope耸耸肩，一边站起身一边说：“施过咒语，可以防止我的敌人给我投毒。”

josie跟着她走出旅馆，挑起眉头：“已经得罪那么多人了么？”

“没办法，是美貌惹的祸。”

“或者是嘴惹的祸。”

Penelope假装伤心地回身仰起头看向楼梯上的josie，委屈地瘪嘴：“只是说些实话而已。”

只有在josie面前Penelope才会表现出一些弱势，无论是假装的还是真实的，面对其他人，Penelope永远是正确且骄傲的。josie也拿她此时的厚脸皮毫无办法，只站在一节台阶上用询问地眼神看向她。

Penelope弯起手臂邀请josie，josie假装受宠若惊地挽过她的手臂。Penelope领着josie朝坡下走去，抬起另一只手臂看手表后咳咳两声，认真地假装起导游：“现在是下午时间1点30分，正是阳光正好的时候，请问jojo小姐，是想骑车去市集广场参观浏览一下布鲁日严肃且神秘的罗曼式哥特风建筑，听听雄伟钟楼震耳欲聋的钟声；还是想穿过宁静的小河去体会一下刚朵拉摇曳的风情？”

“导游有什么推荐？”

“导游的推荐，是别去管什么旅游景点，跟着我骑车去天鹅湖河畔，先享受一下童话故事的美好。”

josie“嗯…”着假意思考片刻，说：“那就听导游的吧~”

Penelope开心地微笑着，眼睛里闪烁着太多美好，让josie想要随着她就这样一直走下去。于是她跟着Penelope大笑着像孩子一样跑下下坡的路，朝着街边的自行车奔去。

 

 

比根修女院旁的湖泊被称为“爱之湖畔”，秋日黄叶让这里添加诸多回忆的色彩，石砖水泥混建的一见钟情桥上面停留和走动着各式的情侣，桥下湖水清澈平静，湖中诸多天鹅与野鸭游动，而桥四周则被造型各式惊艳异常的古典哥特式建筑包围，不少摄影师都会在这里耗很长时间。

天鹅湖的凄美爱情故事josie早就在资料里学习到，骑车的一路上就已经跟Penelope说过一遍，到景点Penelope自然只剩下被josie拉着站在桥上拍照，她也非常配合，但闹腾一会儿秋天的懒散就抓住她，Penelope坐在桥栏边欣赏起josie被风景点亮的兴奋表情。

josie深深呼吸几口新鲜的空气，转过头看向桥旁显眼地矗立在公园内的比根修女院，问：“我们能进去看看么？”

Penelope犹豫一会儿，直到josie奇怪地回头看她才勉强扬起笑容点头。

“老板娘说，布鲁日是‘恶魔的心脏’，是什么意思？”josie问。

Penelope低下头微笑，“只是个比喻而已，有两种说法。一是，这里的巫师们几百年来盛传恶魔与死神曾经多次被欲望熏心的巫师们召唤到布鲁日来，很多巫师没有履行对它们的承诺，死神虽然夺走他们的生命，可也因为生命的交易失败而被困在这里。所以几百年来，恶魔和死神就这样困在这里，如果有天布鲁日消失，那些被困住的恶魔和死神也会消失，所以，这里是恶魔的心脏。还有一种说法，是说这里的巫师太多，使用黑魔法的巫师也就多，恶魔也就多，久而久之，‘恶魔的心脏’这种说法就流传开。”

“说那么久这里是欧洲女巫们的聚集地，但是到现在为止……”josie跟随Penelope穿过游览人群走进清净地修女院大厅，“我什么也没察觉到。”

Penelope神秘地回过头来，给josie一个眼神，轻声在她耳边低喃：“你要更留心，才能发现不同。”

josie不解地皱眉，Penelope则用手指轻抚过她的手背，让josie顺着她的眼神看向面前的圣堂，三个修女双手都捧着一本圣经，正在毫不受影响地祷告。josie困惑地看向Penelope，Penelope却给她一个“要耐心”的眼神，当josie再次转过头去看时，发现她们双手间的圣经忽然毫无帮助地自然翻过一页！

josie惊讶地远眺着，眨眨眼，眼神再转，看见另两位修女从后面的房间里走出来，没有顺手带上房门，而是走几步之后，一位修女微微皱眉像是又想起这件事情，长袖外的五指轻轻扇动，身后手臂已够不到的木门忽地关上！

Penelope悄悄凑近josie的耳边：“在这里，魔法是生活起居的一部分。就像在哈利波特里面一样。”

josie震撼地点点头，虽然从小到大都使用魔法长大，可在学校以外的地方，她们总是不得不小心谨慎，生怕被平常人发现自己身上的不同与秘密。见到面前的这些，josie才意识到，这世界上真的有“魔法世界”的存在。她侧过脸望向Penelope，内心隐隐有些失落，怪不得Penelope不想离开这里，如果是josie，可能也不想离开。

Penelope好像看出josie的心事，她捏捏josie的手：“别胡思乱想，虽然看起来那么平常，最后我们还是要隐藏的，只是多一些生活的方便而已。”

说完Penelope拉着josie的手继续朝前走，josie劝说自己赶紧放开刚才的心情，继续享受Penelope在身边的美好。

走到一半，Penelope却停下脚步，josie奇怪地看向她突然僵硬地背影，察觉刚刚祈祷和走出的修女们都齐刷刷回头看向她们，更准确地说，是看向Penelope。

“Penelope？我觉得……她们好像不是很欢迎我们。”josie探上前小声地对Penelope说。

站在前面的Penelope近乎机械地点点头，她好似咽下一口口水，声音变得干涩：“是的，我在这里惹了点祸儿，她们好像还没原谅我呢。”

说完猛地回身拉着josie就走，莫名其妙的josie也只好跟着Penelope快步离开。

也许是幻觉，可josie觉得转头的一刹那，大厅上正上方的天使像还有漆窗上的天使像的眼睛好像活动起来，直勾勾地看向她们，直到Penelope与她一起离开。


	3. 一只叫Murphy的猫

两个人接下去的游览又回到了轻松自在的节奏里，Penelope带着josie去坐河上快艇，游览运河两岸的风景，她们被布鲁日特色的哥特建筑层层包围，节节层高的钟塔，屋檐在眼前掠过，古典的欧式风情带着童话的气息。

日落的时候，集市广场上塔楼的钟声洪亮响起，整座城市都能听得见，钟声在城市上空回荡一圈又一圈，Penelope牵着josie的手走下快艇，josie羞红脸颊，抬头望向她，眼睛里有些水雾，Penelope对她微笑着，再带她去集市广场旁的小餐厅里吃晚餐。

晚上的集市广场就如同小说中会形容的梦幻所在，十几家餐馆聚集在广场的两边，每家都有露天的圆餐桌与小帐篷，帐篷上面挂着明黄色的小灯泡，连起来的灯泡将广场的四周照的通明。来来往往的情侣，结伴的朋友，还有旅游的一家子都会聚集在这里吃饭，人们愉快的讨论声还有餐厅里传出的悠扬音乐将一切美好与浪漫天衣无缝的融合在一起。Josie抬起头时，穿过钟楼与罗曼式的圆形房顶，是深蓝色无边的天际在慢慢消散，一片片白云融化成灰色，黄白近乎透明的满月在钟楼间慢慢显现，像是一篇神秘的诗篇从天空中翻开了扉页。

Josie转过头，Penelope正借着桌上吊灯装饰里的暗淡光线查看菜单，她看不清时颦眉的样子说不出的可爱。Josie心里知道Penelope早就想好要吃什么，她只是假装很为难，这样Josie就会忍不了接过菜单然后快速的点餐。Penelope从来都很喜欢Josie很强势的一面。

果然，还没装到几秒，Penelope就抬起头好似为难地看向Josie，于是Josie摇摇头拿过Penelope手里的菜单，菜单很贴心的都有英文翻译，所以Josie很快点好了单，让Penelope用荷兰语替她们点餐。

“为什么我从来都不知道你会说那么多种语言？”Josie好奇地问。

Penelope耸耸肩，说：“荷兰语是因为我小时候偶尔会跟家里人来荷兰比利时这边，偶尔度假，也有些母亲工作的原因，不是很流利，勉强交流。真到比利时上学后就很快熟悉起来了。德语的话，是认识了这边的一些朋友才学会的，只会说几句而已。”

“这边的朋友？”

“嗯，学校里的一些家伙。布鲁日这里会聚集很多来自欧洲各国的巫师，除了说英语的，德语和法语的人也不少。没什么意大利人，它们可能在梵蒂冈里关着吧。”

Josie对Penelope的笑话抱以礼貌地回笑，“我从来没听你提起过任何朋友。”

Penelope愣了一下，接着挑起狡黠的笑容，说：“JoJo，你在吃醋么？”

Josie单纯的皱起眉，瞪着她。

Penelope明白Josie是很认真的问，于是收起玩笑，说：“我不算交到什么朋友，只有几个我学习小组里的家伙，都不是我喜欢的类型，太书呆子，太死板，太自大……”她眉头扬扬，“我喜欢的是大方又可爱，喜欢操心别人，有张温柔可爱的担心脸的女孩。”说完她朝Josie眨了眨眼。

Josie的脸一下通红，觉得自己被调戏的Josie不满又害羞地瞪着Penelope。

“什么担心脸？”

“我其实一天都在闹肚子。”

Josie立马担心地皱起脸。

Penelope挑眉头拿起自己的水杯喝一口挡住偷笑的表情，完美的失败。

Josie气的伸手在她肩膀上揍了一拳。

 

 

吃晚饭间两人聊了些布鲁日里流行的都市传说，天色完全暗下来，酒足饭饱的Penelope提出带着Josie在街道上逛游着回旅店，Josie需要更早的休息。

Josie自然地挽着Penelope的手腕，两个人肩并肩地走着，继续之前无聊的话题，Josie的手机忽然响起，Josie拿出来去看信息，Penelope也好奇地斜眼一瞅，是lizzie发来的消息，让Josie晚上必须跟她视频，否则两个人都别想好好睡觉。Penelope翻了个白眼，而Josie则无奈又幸福地笑起来。

“嗯，”Penelope拖着语气说，“我以为你独自来布鲁日是要有更多属于自己的回忆。”

Josie收起自己的手机，对Penelope微笑：“这只是理由之一，而且这不代表我不能跟liz分享这些事情。”

Penelope撇撇嘴。这句话里的每一个字不管怎么组合她都听过，只能默默失望。

“我和lizzie依然姐妹，我想跟她分享这些快乐的事情，”Josie轻轻将Penelope的手臂挽过一些，“我不是一个人在这里了么？”

Penelope没回答，她扯起嘴角不自然地笑笑。

“别担心Penelope，只是报个平安而已。她看见我平安无事的，也不会再发短信来骚扰你了。”

“我还挺喜欢她发来的短信的。”

Josie震惊地看她。

“她的短信总是那么歇斯底里，如果我不回她，她就更加歇斯底里。真的像是嫉妒狂赫拉。这是我最喜欢她的地方。”Penelope嘴角享受的笑容换来Josie又是肩膀的一拳。

 

 

两个人漫步回旅店，刚进门就听见柜台后的房间里传来巨大的敲打声，还有老板娘用德语大吼的一连串Josie听不懂的话。Penelope听见后刚刚开心的表情一下担心起来，她独自朝后面走去，Josie疑惑地跟在她身后。

柜台后面房间就是个不小的厨房，现在厨房一片狼藉，青菜和罐头胡乱丢了满地，锅碗瓢盆也凌乱摆放，而老板娘正站在一个橱柜上气急败坏地用木板钉着朝湖那边的玻璃窗。

Penelope走到老板娘身后，仰着头对她喊着什么德语，老板娘一边生气地回Penelope的话，一边继续用力地钉窗户。

Josie完全不懂她们在说什么，或者说争吵什么，但从Penelope惊讶到担心的脸色还有现场这混乱的样子看来，应该不是什么好事。

等钉好木板，老板娘喘着粗气手脚并用地从橱柜上爬下来，Josie才看见大窗户那里应该被砸碎了一个洞，老板娘现在直接用木板给钉上了。

Penelope对着木板叹口气，继续说着德语，像是想要劝老板娘，但老板娘非常坚决地拒绝了她，回头看见Josie后对她伸出手，终于说出英语：“你的女孩在这里，你应该花时间陪她，不要担心这种小事了！”

“额……什么小事？”Joise没忍住好奇问。

老板娘摇头：“没什么你需要担心的，你只需要好好游玩就好！我会搞定一切！”说完用没拿着锤子的手将Penelope推向Josie，再将两个人都推出厨房，“好了好了你们肯定都累了，早点上楼休息吧。”

说完没等Penelope反驳就将厨房门在自己身后关上，给Penelope一个“赶紧去休息”的警告眼神。

Penelope实在没辙，只好拉着Josie往楼上走。

“如果晚上渴了，可以直接烧水~饿了的话直接喊我哦~”老板娘又热情的在她们身后说。

Josie奇怪地跟着Penelope，小声地问：“厨房出什么事儿了？”

“嘘！到房间再说！”

两人回到房间，Penelope按亮灯，Josie当即被面前妖娆的人体模特和正对面鬼畜圣父像吓了一跳，低叫一声。

Penelope奇怪地回头，看josie惊吓的表情后忍不住喷笑出来。

“这些真的很吓人！”Josie快速为自己辩护。

Penelope没说话，只是侧身关上房门。

“所以，是什么小事？”

Penelope耸肩，脱下自己的外套挂在人体模特的脸上，说：“有东西入侵了厨房，吃掉还有偷走了很多肉和素菜。”

“入侵？”

“是的，我觉得可能是狼人的手下，暗示一些家猫之类的替他干活。”

“狼人？”Josie惊奇地在床边坐下。

Penelope双手抱胸，眉头皱起来显得担心：“马上就要月圆了，真正的狼人——不是像学校里那些更多是变形者——会在变身的前几天就感觉到身体上的异样，他们作为更高智慧的动物领袖，能心灵指挥一些动物替他们偷窃肉之类的食物储存，然后等他们跑到深山老林里面去变身之后，能直接吃到生肉，这样就能降低自己攻击性，第二天变回来也不会太饿。”

“哇。欧洲的狼人跟Ref他们有族群有什么不同么？我还从来没学习过。”

“因为SalvatoreSchool在美国，在美国本土基本上没有真正意义上传统的狼人，他们更多都是印第安原住民或者非洲移民过去的变形者，这跟信仰的神系有点关系，但我们还是不讲那么深了。他们是变形者，理论上来说他们曾经可以变形成任何动物，变身成狼只是因为一种族群生存的习惯。但是在欧洲，特别是英国、比利时、法国或者罗马尼亚地方，狼人是因为诅咒而存在的另一种血族。他们跟美国的变形者有很多不同，最大不同之一就是能用心灵控制一些低等动物的能力，替他们跑腿。但他们不能跟变形者一样主动变狼，他们只有月圆可以变身，而且是人形狼，且比变形者更凶残和嗜血。据说它们变身后也残留理智，会向更强的对手臣服，我是不抱这种希望的。”

“这些都是你在这里学到的么？”

“当然，在欧洲就会学习到欧洲的知识。”

Josie点头，又问：“只是偷点吃的话，你好像的确太过担心了？”

“因为我害怕这会变成一次踩点！”

“踩点？你说狼人会过来吃我们？！”

Penelope耸耸肩。

“什么？他们难道不会把自己关起来么？变身就在森林里到处乱跑？”

“理论上，会的？”Penelope口气听起来完全不自信，“狼人会知道它的小弟都去哪里偷过东西，如果他没有吃饱，很大可能他会摸到这里来。即使它把自己锁起来，狼人在变身之后力气无法估计，即使是施加了咒语的铁链都可能锁不住，更别说会偷东西的狼人可能根本没有财力给自己的链子加咒语，在布鲁日咒语都是贩卖的。”

Josie猛地站起来，“那我们就坐在这里等着狼人上门来吃么？”

“能怎么办，老板娘说不要我插手。”

“你有办法？”Josie十分奇怪。

“那……学校里教的我可以试试。但老板娘说她会处理的，她是个经验比我丰富多的女巫，说不定我是在瞎操心。”

Josie看她坐立难安的样子：“可你还是很担心。”

Penelope瞪大眼睛，声音脱口而出：“你在这里！”

Josie全身一下化成了水，她只想一个健步冲上去吻住面前的女孩，但Penelope很快忧虑地转开了视线，心情并未开朗地坐到了床边的椅子上，独自担忧起来。

 

 

最后Penelope还是冲出去找老板娘商量情况，于是Josie只能先在异常惊悚的浴室里面快速洗完澡（浴室门口挂着一副各种红色拼凑成的后印象主义女性画像，Josie可以发誓，她在盯着自己洗澡！），然后开始跟lizzie视频。

神秘瀑布镇还是下午，Lizzie正躺在地毯上，看见Josie后让Josie凑到手机面前去让她检查脸上有没有刮伤，Josie干脆地拒绝了她。Lizzie闷了几句要是Penelope让Josie受伤或者怎么样就把她怎么样的话，Josie很快打断她，然后开始讲起自己一天的旅行，还把从商店里买到的明信片拿出来给Lizzie看，虽然Lizzie一边嘲笑着“这年头谁还纪明信片啊”一边又开始给自己挑选要收到的明信片的样式。

电话的中途Penelope蹑手蹑脚地进门，她肯定是听到了Lizzie的声音，当Josie抬头看她时立马给Josie做了个禁声的手势。接着弯腰快速走到床边将早上从学校带来的书包勾出，拿着进了浴室。

等浴室的门关上后，Lizzie翻个白眼，嫌弃地说：“Penelope躲进浴室了？”

Josie无奈地看她。

“胆小鬼。”

“如果你不隔着视频吼她，她可能会停下来跟你打个招呼。”

“无所谓，我们最好还是不要打照面。我只是惊讶她居然没有抓住机会来羞辱我。”

“lizzie……”

“好吧，嘲笑我。撒旦！”

Josie也没办法，“她今天有点烦恼。”

“什么？！你都跑去比利时看她了，她还能有什么烦恼？”

Josie想想还是不要把狼人的事情告诉Lizzie，她绝对会反应过度，于是撇撇嘴，说：“只是一种感觉。”

“也许她在烦恼今晚到底该怎么跟你同床共枕。”

“Lizzie！”Josie虽然掩饰不住自己的脸红，但还可以瞪露出不怀好意笑容的金发女孩，“我已经告诉过你，Penelope从学校请假回家才抽出时间来陪我的，不能每天晚上回学校睡，而她也没告诉她父母自己从学校请假了！”

“是是是，然后大千金还不能多订一个房间，非要让你们睡在一起？”

“她已经主动负担我在布鲁日里的所有费用了，我不想让她再花钱。”

“嗯，可不是~”

“我才不期待跟她睡在一起！”

Lizzie满脸无语地盯着她。

“怎么了！”

“Josie我真没想到原来你比我知道的还要虚伪。”

“什么？！”

Lizzie皱起眉，“Josie，你都找她找到比利时去了！自从Hope的事情，然后妈妈回来告诉你Penelope在比利时帮助她找寻打破‘融合’诅咒的方法的事情之后，你们之间断断续续的联系几乎就相当于远距离恋爱！就连我都知道！你还打算骗谁？”

Josie的沉默下来。Lizzie叹口气，继续说：“就好好享受好了，不管你们之前现在到底是什么关系，就让自己继续开心下去。你刚刚告诉我你在布鲁日的一天的事情——顺便，非常无聊——但是你的表情，Josie，你好久没那么兴奋过了，所以，就打开自己，去享受好了。”

Josie的心怦怦跳着，她依然没说话。

Lizzie挑挑眉，说：“我该挂了，等会儿还得去图书馆看看。晚安，Josie.”

Josie点头，让Lizzie挂了电话。

浴室里还传来轻微的水声，Josie的心却默默地沉下来，像是掉落一滩深深的湖水中，不知深浅却被温暖包围，她既紧张又害怕，心和身体都微微地颤抖着。Josie不知道自己该想些什么，她更愿意自己什么也不想，就随着情况如同今天一样随意前进，Lizzie刚才也是这样劝她的。

今天的Penelope很好，就像在童话里遇见的一样，就像过去她认识的那个Penelope，可能更安静了些？但还是一样温柔，一样温暖，一样有些让Josie抓不住。更像在她离开前在她们分手后的那段时间，Josie不知道也看不懂Penelope，不明白她的亲昵，不明白她的自然，不知道她们在做什么。Josie已经明白那段时间里Penelope并没有将她们之间的关系当做一场游戏，她是在尝试改变自己，保护自己，以她自己的方式。这让Josie心碎，又让她感动。

也许Penelope的爱情是这个模样，但这样的爱让Josie感觉好孤单，等人来懂——等她懂得——像是一首无人欣赏的歌，写在Penelope的心里疼痛，听到Josie心里崩塌。Josie不觉得她还能再经历一次。Josie不知道爱情到底是什么模样，但她知道她们之间的爱情不能再是那样。

她们无言的相爱，但Josie心底知道，她想要一个明晰的前方，想要一个真实的Penelope。

她还在思考时手里的电话又震动起来，浴室的门也正好打开。

 

Lizzie刚刚告诉我你的心情不错。

看来布鲁日万里晴空。

我只是被Lizzie强迫发条短信过来告诉你别想那么多，好好享受❥(^_-)

——Hope

 

“还有人担心你被我拐卖么？”Penelope穿着自己的T恤长裤睡衣，将书包丢在床边。

Josie摇摇头：“只是Hope。”

“你出门一次，很多人都在悬赏我的人头。我嫉妒了。”Penelope玩笑地说着，将小书桌上的书还有本子收进书包里。

“他们只是担心我。”

“我对他们的不信任而感到受伤。”

Josie的心情慢慢又舒展开，她盘腿坐在床上问：“你和老板娘是怎么认识的？”

“她的侄女在我们学校上学，我和她是实验搭档，今年要做一套咒语的解释，所以我们就跑来找她指导了。别看这地方稀奇古怪的，她真的是个很厉害的女巫。”

Josie环视了一圈自己的房间，拖长语调说：“嗯…………”

“起码她做的饭很好吃！”

说着Penelope爬上床，她在靠着小书桌也就是早上Josie睡觉的一边半躺下。Penelope的自然又令Josie脸红又疑虑起来，Josie真觉得自己今晚的心情真是上蹿下跳的。她忽然想到了一件事，心里紧张起来，但做好准备回过头去看Penelope时眼睛却被她脖子上挂着的一串一半被衣服挡住的银链子吸引，虽然并没有看到项链的全貌，但Josie却隐隐感觉到一丝不安。

“那是什么？”Josie指银链子。

Penelope扬扬眉，伸手将银链子从T恤里抽出来，Josie看见项链全貌的时候头皮瞬间发麻。黯淡银链上面两只银手指抓着一个木十字架的顶部，与普通的十字架不同，上面没有受难的耶稣，而是一颗形似骷髅头的紫水晶，水晶并没有什么光芒，但内里却好像有活水似的流动着神秘的光晕。

Josie一看见那十字架身体立刻不由自主地朝后仰去，像是防御机制自动开启让她远离危险。Josie说不出那十字架样子有什么毛病，就连上面有颗紫水晶骷髅头也不算她见过的最奇怪的造型，但Josie从内心深处能感觉到那十字架上覆盖着一层模糊的危险又邪恶的气息。

“Jojo？你还好么？”Penelope向前倾身，担心地伸手拉住Josie的手。

Josie这次没有后退，因为那股令不安的气息在Penelope拉住她的瞬间忽然消失，一切又恢复了正常。她眨眨眼，疑惑地看看项链，不知道自己刚刚是不是太累而产生幻觉了，她朝Penelope摇摇头：“没，没事，我只是，有些头晕。”

Penelope松口气，笑：“你可能太累了，应该早点休息。”

也许吧。Josie在心里想，点头。

Josie将旁边的明信片收好递给Penelope放到小桌子上，然后带着迷惘地钻进Penelope旁边的毯子里，此时她已不再想到之前的烦恼，全部的想法都在Penelope是怎么得到那项链的事情上。

Penelope伸手关上大灯，但只将小书桌上的灯微微调暗，她面对着Josie躺下。

“项链？”Josie问。

“哦，这是老板娘送我的，”Penelope回答，“说是可以保护不受魔鬼的诱惑。”

Josie大起胆子伸手摸了摸瘫在她们中间床垫上的项链，手指触摸上去，并没有什么特别的地方，刚刚的感觉真的就像疲劳的幻觉。

“看起来很邪恶。”Josie还是小声说。

“嗯，一开始我也那么觉得，但是带一段时间后也没什么特别的。”

“你喜欢么？”

“说不上喜欢吧，但是老板娘送的，我比较愿意相信真的有效，毕竟布鲁日是真的什么妖魔鬼怪都有，比神秘瀑布镇好不了多少。”

Josie低低笑了，她注视着Penelope在橙色灯光下的双眼，温柔、安静，像温和的太阳，像握在双手中的温茶。Jojo知道自己很久没有这样面对面地注视过Penelope了，她的心安稳下来，不想有任何波动，只想随着这样的感觉无限地坠落。

但……

“在Hope失踪前，我被枪打中过一次，差点死掉。”Jojo想自己早就该坦白的事情。

她很担心Penelope会生气的反应，但Penelope只是低低笑起来，双眼里透露出担忧却平静的信息，她说：“我知道，Milton告诉我的。在你生他的气之前，他只是说漏嘴而已。”

Jojo还是很生气，决定回去把他的动漫书全烧了。

“虽然我很不满你没有立刻告诉我，更不满你差点为了保护lizzie中枪死掉，”Penelope说，将手伸出来放在她们中间的枕头上，“但我想你当面告诉我这件事，或许证明你更在乎我的反应，我很欣慰。你依然是那个女孩，为了别人做出牺牲，我能怎么办～”

Jojo除了从心底里发出笑声以外，再不知道该怎么办。她伸出手放在Penelope的手上，轻轻地包住，轻喃：“我很好，不用担心。”

“我知道，”Penelope扬起充满一点心碎的笑容，Jojo却也能从她的笑容中察觉出幸福，她的眼睛忽然涌上一股热。

“嘿……”Penelope靠近她一点，用拇指抹去她眼睛的泪，呼吸吹在她们交叠的手掌上，“我都没哭，Jojo，这可不公平。我应该生气你为了lizzie差点死掉，然后再痛哭自己差点失去你。”

Jojo又笑起来，她用责怪的眼睛撒娇般地看着Penelope。

“但这些都不再重要。不如告诉我，你当时在想什么？”Penelope苦笑着提议道，可Josie能捕捉到她眼神里闪过的害怕与不安。

Jojo犹豫片刻，说：“害怕，这是最沉重的感觉，想要笑着去面对，但……再也见不到妈妈了，见不到爸爸了，见不到Lizzie，你……我想到你，心疼的厉害，就不敢再想下去。我不想充满悔恨的死去。”

Penelope的手掌翻过来，与Jojo十指轻微交叉。

“生死之间，人会改变。虽然我依然希望你能更保护自己一些，但，”Penelope说，她的笑容在灯光下有些许不真实的哀伤，“我为现在的你骄傲，Jojo。”

Penelope缓慢伸过头来，在Jojo的额头上落下一个轻柔圆满的吻，Jojo幸福地闭上眼睛，她没去想更多的事情，只是感觉到Penelope吻后的眼神落在她的眉眼间，她再次躺下时，靠的更近了，她们的手掌握在一起，存放在她们中间。

“我明天有个惊喜给。”jojo最后听见她用期待的声音低语。

 

 

第二天Josie从一声声烦人的猫叫声中醒过来，她疑惑地睁开眼，房间中已经天光大亮，而身边的Penelope已经不见，可Jojo听见声音，她奇怪地坐起来，发现还穿着睡衣的Penelope站在床前，笑容柔软的对着抱在怀里的一只黑猫小声低喃，而黑猫却老大不情愿却又不敢动弹地在Penelope怀里喵喵叫。

Josie奇怪地看看猫，又看看Penelope，这时候Penelope才发现Josie已经醒了，于是将黑猫的脸对向她，还有黑猫的金眼黑瞳。

黑猫对着Josie不叫了，安静地朝Josie求救。

但Josie只是对着Penelope皱眉。

“哦！我们抓住了狼人兄弟派来偷东西的小弟，”Penelope终于松手将黑猫放在床上，表情得意地说，“见见Murphy~”

“什么？？？”

“Murphy，不觉得是个好名字么？”

不，Jojo一点也不觉得。


	4. 月圆之夜的落水事件

情况比预想中的要糟糕一些——

夜深人静，Penelope护着Josie冲进旅店的前厅，Inge着急地跟在后面。

“快坐下快坐下！”老板娘急忙地从厨房跑到大厅迎上正套着Penelope外套，全身湿透，瑟瑟发抖、脸色发白的Josie。她伸手试了试Josie的额头，然后愤怒地直起身子对双手围在Josie身边脸色也非常不好的Penelope吼着连环德语。

“我知道了！能不能等会儿再骂我！”Penelope又愧疚又愤怒地朝着老板娘回喊，“她到底有没有事！”

OK，可能比预想中的要糟糕很多——

老板娘在Josie面前蹲下来，认真仔细地望进Josie的微微张开的双眼里，眉头皱起来。

她对Penelope说了几句德语，Penelope放在她肩膀上的双手微微紧了紧。

“什么？”Josie颤抖着开口问，她现在可不想被蒙在鼓里。

老板娘担心忧虑地看向Josie，伸手拉过她紧抓Penelope衣服的双手，将她两只手臂转过来朝上，看见她右手手臂内肘上斜着横穿过三条细长的抓痕，虽然看着不深但周边青红发紫。

老板娘再望向Josie，用英文轻柔地说：“这些伤口可能会留下很长时间的疤痕。”

好吧，可能就没按照预期走——

 

一开始的时候还是很顺利的。

Penelope骑自行车载Josie去了城市周边外顺着河流的一座好似废弃的修女院，两人到的时候黄昏刚刚过去，橘黄的太阳沉进灰蓝色的天空下，最后一束阳光斜打在修女院高筑的冰冷钟楼上，微冷的小风吹来，Josie刚下车就被这地方的气氛给弄的毛骨悚然。

“这是我们的目的地？”Josie不安地问Penelope。

Penelope将自行车靠在修女院的红砖墙旁，仰头看看修女院的四周，皱眉：“呃，是的，这是Inge给我的定位。”

“这里看起来废弃了。”

“我猜这才是重点，流浪的狼人可能更适合在这样与世隔绝不容易被发现的地方变身。”

Josie担心地回头探看四周，“但我们现在离旅馆也不近，他真的会把自己的小弟派到那么远的地方么？”

Penelope摊手：“那我们得进去找到Inga才能知道。”

Penelope走到修女院门口拉了拉生锈的铁门，铁门没锁，一下就被拉开，两个人疑惑地对视一眼走进去。

修女院的前院已经一片荒芜，杂乱的野草到处生长，树木狂妄生枝，原本的石子路也附着浅浅的青苔，像是很久没人走过。刚刚进入院子中央靠近教堂的建筑前就能闻到潮湿生锈的气味，与一股刺鼻的硫磺味从里面传来。

教堂前的门敞开着一条缝，Penelope小心翼翼地推开它，看见圣堂的中心就站着正在吹灭蜡烛的Inge。

“Inge！”Penelope喊她。

Inge吓的原地起跳，转过身看见Penelope和Josie后惊恐未定地拍拍自己的前胸压惊。

Penelope快步走到圣坛旁边，发现在两跟铁链分别拴在圣坛两边的旧墙壁上，看起来正是用来锁狼人的好工具。圣堂的中间则用蜡烛摆了一个圆圈，正中央放着一颗红色暗淡的宝石，Inge正在吹灭那一圈蜡烛。

Penelope看看Inge的准备，满意地点头，说：“看来我们万事大吉了？”

Inge先被表扬的有些脸红，接着又担忧地摇摇头，“也不算吧……”

“还能有什么问题？”

Inge指指两边的铁链，说：“这些链子都生锈了，而且中间的链接也好像因为多次的拉扯而不是很牢固，还有这两面墙，看起来也因为被拉扯太多次而有些要解体的危险。”她看向Penelope，“这个狼人看起来在这里渡过不少次月圆之夜。”

Penelope皱眉，她走到拴住铁链的墙边蹲下身子研究起来。此时对情况完全不明所以的Josie不知道该怎么引起Inge的注意，只好默默地像个学生一样举起手，说：“那个…………Murphy呢？”

Inge看向Josie扬起个大大的笑容，说：“别担心，它出去巡逻了，马上就会回来！”

Josie干涩地勾起嘴角笑了笑。虽然Inge像是个十分大方友善的女孩，但是她非常淡蓝色的瞳孔和苍白的脸色让她看起来是那么危险和诡异，即使她的大长腿和曼妙的身材也拯救不了那气质，像极了活泼的僵尸或墓地里的掘墓人。Josie很想不害怕，但实际上站在Inge面前只能令她更害怕。

“哦，你想知道我都做了什么需要囚禁住狼人的准备么？”Inge忽然兴致勃勃充满期待地对Josie说。

Josie还真好奇，她立马点头。

Inge走到那圈圆形的蜡烛中间，低下身那起一支已经被她吹灭的，放到Josie面前，说：“闻一闻。”

Josie奇怪地凑过鼻子，一提气就感觉到一股浓烈的熏香气味冲鼻而来，她刺激地眼泪一下流下来，朝后倒退了两步。

“嘿嘿，这是我们布鲁日巫师学校度假特制的顶级熏灵蜡烛。”Inge笑道。

“熏灵蜡烛？”

“是的，它的原材料很大一部分功效是安眠，但这些特制的蜡烛里面含有浓度过多的原材料，所以如果你吸多了，会四肢瘫软产生幻觉。换句话说，等于吸迷幻药。”

Josie瞪大眼睛。

“不用担心，要点燃的时候才会有这种作用，被吹灭了只是味道很重而已。而且虽然说是等于迷幻药，实际上被点燃之后它只对超自然生物有效，因为这里面还有点特殊物质，大部分超自然生物都有高敏锐的五感，所以也更容易被吸引。人类在闻到这种味道的时候鼻子是不会对它有反应的，大概只会觉得有股怪味？只有超自然生物，例如狼人、变性人、吸血鬼、女妖之类的，才会对这种蜡烛的味道有反应。所以才叫熏灵蜡烛，里面还有一些药剂师下的咒语，”Inge将蜡烛收进她从地上捡起的一个黑色小包里，“我们在这里使用熏灵香还有其他的原因，是为了驱散硫磺味，也把我们在这里的气味什么的都吹一吹，别让狼人提前发现我们。”

“可是……”Josie心有余悸地看看剩下还没被吹灭的蜡烛。

Inge蹲下将它们一根根吹灭后收进包里，说：“剩下这些是普通的熏香蜡烛，只有刚才那一根是熏灵香，这样的巫师道具是很难制作的，学校里面大家都很省着用。”

“你之前使用的时候带上口罩之类了么，怎么能真的保证不被熏到呢？我是说……我们也不是普通的人类。”

Inge从包里又掏出两个防毒面具，对Josie兴奋地扬扬眉头：“我们指不定等会儿还要用上这个。如果还是不小心被熏到产生作用的话，你会感觉到的。这熏香的致幻效果不是一般的重，据说有一次我们学校的一位药剂的教授就因为不小心熏了这香起作用，一开始想要抗拒一头跳河，结果立刻被幻觉占领大脑，从河上爬起来，以为自己的手臂是龙虾，然后活活的把自己的手臂给……”

“Inge！”Penelope在Inge把故事说完前厉声制止了她。

Inge吓得肩膀一抖，不好意思地偷瞄Josie抱歉地笑笑。

Josie也只好顶着自己被故事吓得脸色苍白的脸对她回以“别担心”地笑容。

Penelope终于站起来，转过身对Inge说：“我看这铁链根本困不住马上要来的那位。”

“我也觉得，虽然我已经给铁链上面下了咒语，但是没时间刻在上面了，狼人要是在午夜时分，想要挣脱这铁链真不是什么费劲的事情。”Inge说。

Penelope担心起来，她双手环胸，独自思考起来。

撑着这时候Josie偷偷靠近Inge问：“这里为什么有那么重的硫磺味？”

“哦，那我是留下的，我刚刚用硫磺水画了隐形的法阵用来困住狼人在原地一阵子，还使用了些黑魔法倾向的咒语，不是很严重的那种，更属于中立的那种，但也留下一些硫磺味，狼人会很轻易就察觉到。我用蜡烛熏一下，加上他到时候要变身前肯定是难受的筋疲力尽，应该不会被立刻察觉到，况且它自己使用的链子上也有一些残留的硫磺味。”

“那个隐形的法阵，就是你用蜡烛摆的那个么？”

“没错，小法阵，我还能支撑的住的那种，是Pen教给我的，她对这种封闭式的法阵真的很有一套。理论上应该足够用了，除非我们对抗了特别强大的阿尔法级别的狼人。但这在欧洲或者说布鲁日很少见，几乎不可能。”

“为什么不可能？”

“一般的流浪狼人都是被家族抛弃的，我不知道在美国是什么情况，但在欧洲，狼人们一般以家族为单位，他们都是有血缘关系的，共享同一种诅咒带来的恶果和优势。血脉越广诅咒产生的力量也就越大，因为欧洲狼人变身后可以和家族其他人互通思想和能量。大部分狼人的家族跟吸血鬼家族没有很大区别，他们都比较有钱有势，在不是月圆之夜的日子里也享受一些狼人的超级五感和血液的自愈能力，只是没有月圆之夜那么强，所以一般他们也在一起变身。家族的狼人变身之后除了会享受早就准备好的食物外，还会互相斗殴在不伤及其他生物的情况下释放血性，有些时候也会导致家族互相杀戮……说远了，总之，家族里面才会有阿尔法，它是头狼，它要在每次月圆之夜的斗殴中都取得胜利才行，所以它的能力之所以强大部分来自于它的家族人口依然繁盛，血液的能力旺盛，它很强壮。如果是流浪的要偷东西的狼人一般都是被家族赶出去或抛弃的，证明他要不是太弱小，就是家族已经落寞到没有其他狼人，它没办法训练没办法与其他家族狼人血脉相通，这样的狼人是比较弱小的。”

“可，这也不是一定的不是么？万一是一只刚刚被打败所以被放逐的阿尔法狼人呢？”

“呃，一般来说这种事并不会出现，在欧洲被打败的阿尔法一般直接就……死了。”Inge抿抿嘴，觉得自己不太应该说这些，“你知道……家族的斗争……特别是……”

“我明白。”Josie望着Inge难受的脸，微笑着打断她。

Penelope走到她们面前，表情严肃起来，说：“也许我们该放弃。”

Inge略微失望地皱眉，但没说话。可刚刚觉得事情有趣起来的Josie反而有些不乐意，她问：“如果我们离开的话，狼人也可能挣脱锁链跑到旅店去的吧？到时候不会更麻烦么？”

Penelope耸肩，“也许？”

“那我们不如在这里阻止它。”

Penelope的嘴角忽然勾起神秘的笑容，说：“Jojo你真的想好要在这里跟我一起阻止狼人么？这可是挺危险的事情。”

Josie一下不明白Penelope到底什么打算，但她的胸口却忽而堆满期待的心情。

“当然，这会是一次冒险。”

“喵。”Murphy从圣坛的讲座旁绕出来，懒散地叫了一声。

三个人的注意力刚刚转向猫的时候，门口突然被人用力推开，正以为是狼人来的Josie和Penelope刚想跑，就听见Inge说：“啊！我忘了！我还请了援兵！”

 

Lars Hagelberg是个拥有典型瑞典名字的瑞典人，虽然Inge和Penelope介绍他只有16岁，却已经比Josie所见过的任何男人都高大，身高应该超过一米九以上。一头金色近乎银的利落短发，湖蓝色的眼睛，白暂的皮肤，看着并没有能把他身穿的冲锋衣撑爆的肌肉，但直挺的身板和粗壮的脖子也能让Josie意识到他强壮的身体。

Lars是一名男巫，也就读在布鲁日巫师学校，同样是Penelope学习小组的成员。Penelope解释在欧洲男巫也比较少，比较起来北欧分布多一些，他们大部分都会在布鲁日或塔林（爱沙尼亚的首都）上学，而Lars的父母和Penelope的父母一样搬来了比利时，所以他在布鲁日上学。

Lars与其他巫师不太相同的地方，是他的巫师集会是狼血诅咒的后人。这是狼人诅咒的另一层延伸，跟基督教的演化有关……不做累述。总之Lars的集会中每个人都天生附有狼血，狼血会导致人易怒、疯狂、无法集中注意力，无法控制时还会出现半狼化且无法逆转。它同时也会赋予人敏捷、强壮、夜视，在巫师中可以算做“战斗法师”。但集会中每个人的寿命都很短，活过40岁的屈指可数。

Lars在月圆之夜虽然不会变身狼人，但也会受起影响而野性受到召唤，使得他的感知能力加强，并能立刻嗅出方圆几里内狼化的狼人，因为他血液的缘故，只要他不主动攻击狼人，狼人也不会主动攻击他，就算不会视他为同伴，起码也是同类。

Josie快速吸收知识之后对Lars的情况有所担心，Penelope也不是很乐意地样子，但Lars保证自己从小学习控制自己的能量从来没有暴走过，而Inge也为他担保，还非常疑惑地问Penelope担心什么，明明Lars上次没出任何问题。

Penelope还是略微不安，她看着Lars欲言又止的表情让原本同样奇怪的Lars突然恍然大悟，眼睛戏谑地眯起来，对Penelope说：“哈！我知道了！你肯定是因为Josie小姐在这里而担心我抢了你的风头吧！”

Penelope非常冷静一笑，说：“那好啊，到时候就让你去抱住失控的狼人吧。”

“诶？不是说已经准备好困住它了么？”Lars愣。

“谁说不会出现什么意外呢？”

Lars不敢说话地咽下一口口水。

 

事情到这里还是比较顺利的，Josie期待与Penelope一起困住狼人解决旅馆的危机，也欣喜自己能见到两个Penelope在布鲁日的朋友，Penelope非常大方的将自己介绍给了他们，而他们看起来都很好。Josie知道自己心里有一丝嫉妒Inge和Lars已经和Penelope这样熟悉，嬉笑怒骂还能一起面对困住狼人这样情况的危险，可她一直在说服自己为Penelope感到高兴，她应该在布鲁日活的更好，自己在想什么？她每天在学校为自己以泪洗面么？当然不是！可……也许Penelope永远不会回到自己身边了。Josie忍不住这样想，她不应该分心，但内心深处却被这样的酸涩占领。

这会是一次冒险。Josie想要跟Penelope一起完成这件事情，因为这不仅是一次冒险，这是一次属于她们两个的冒险，真正的冒险，虽然不止她们两个人一起，但Penelope就在她身边。她们在Salvatore School的时候，从来没有机会这样一起冒险过，虽然有一些淘气打闹的事情，但也仅仅是安全无误的叛逆，Josie从来没做过什么真的与Penelope一起闯入险境的事情。而这次，她主动选择了一次与Penelope的冒险，这多刺激啊！像是她曾经的梦想，她与Penelope，对抗世界。

 

事情大概就是从Josie这样开始想然后出错的，因为她可能完完全全的flag了整件事。

 

这本应该很简单，Murphy甚至都不用担心被狼人吃掉！他们已经准备好了一切，Lars察觉到狼人的靠近，于是Josie和Penelope躲在祷告室里，Lars躲在圣坛下面以防狼人挣脱锁链然后暴走，而Inge则躲在后屋。

狼人拖着疲倦佝偻的身体回到教堂，他穿着一件偌大的披风，步履蹒跚，怀里还抱着一堆超市的冷冻生肉。他喘着粗气肉放在自己面前，又用铁链将自己锁住。Josie正屏住呼吸等待，但链子的另一边还没锁死狼人忽然就开始狼化！它在黑暗中痛苦地呜咽呻吟着，身体裹成一团，更多就看不清楚了。狼人狼化的过程大概持续了几分钟，完全狼化后它的体型比原本高大上了一倍，身体上全部覆盖着浓密的狼毛，它踉跄地站起来，直立的狼人用力喘了几口粗气后，立刻用爪子将地上的生肉全部抓起来大口的撕咬着，饥饿感从它嚼动生肉的频率里都能听出来。

Josie从祷告室的小格子窗朝外观看，害怕的不敢呼吸，手里渗出密密的冷汗。Penelope适时地抓住她的手掌，Josie望向她，Penelope只是对她眨眨眼，一副胸有成竹的表情。

她总那么自信。Josie想。她回想自己最后一次看见Penelope毫无把握失措愤怒的时候，就是在她摔倒的舞会上，Josie还记得自己看见Penelope双眼中的愤怒与无助，如同大地在她的双眼里塌陷。那时候Josie才猛然意识到，Penelope刚才对自己的劝说是在做一件她非常认真非常严肃的事情，而自己只将那些当成了她的报复和游戏……她茫然地回头去找Lizzie，想要得到什么答案。难道这不是有关于报复Lizzie么？不是有关于玩弄自己么？Josie记得自己困惑迷茫了很久……

Josie走了神，但狼人完全没走神！她突然感受到Penelope握住她的手掌用力许多，好像她也紧张起来。就在这时，Josie听见了狼人嘶声力竭的狼吼，接着是铁链碰撞哗啦啦的声音。Josie再朝外面望去，只见很快吃完生肉的狼人双眼发红，全身使劲用力地将要挣脱单根铁链的束缚，铁链上的咒语字在被拉扯时闪烁出金色的光芒，越闪越亮，狼人的手腕一下就被灼伤的发出烤肉的味道，还有烟从腕子上飘出。狼人见一只手的力量不够挣脱铁链，于是回身用两只手一起拉铁链。但铁链上咒语的灼烧加上狼人也不强壮，它不一会儿就放弃了，呜咽着坐回地上。

正在Josie觉得可能就这样的时候，狼人突然又站起来，它像是疲惫的战士为自己最后一战一般，先是扬天狼啸一声，声音震得两个人不得不松开手捂住自己的耳朵。

“不好。”Penelope在狼啸后低声说。

Josie还不知道哪里不好，Penelope已经冲出去，那时狼人已经通过瞬间的力气将铁链子从墙壁上拉断，正气喘吁吁地在原地恢复力量。Penelope冲出去后，狼人立刻注意到了她，立刻狂吠着就要朝Penelope去！但是还没等它迈出半步，突然被一个左右半米见方的透明法阵给困住，一头使劲撞上了空气墙！它嗷嗷一声瘫倒在地。

Penelope好像放心很多，她本来奔向狼人的步子停下来。

Josie松口气，她想事情应该会这样稳定下来，这只狼人看起来真的很没有战斗力……

……

看电影玩游戏最忌讳什么？立flag！

Josie在Inge的法阵被冲破时都非常冷静，她可以看出Inge的法阵不是一般Penelope经常使用的恶作剧的空间法阵，而是带着一些封印性质的，偏向于黑魔法的中立法阵。当狼人使劲全身力气冲出去的时候，背部已经被烫伤很大一片。

狼人挣脱后，没跟之前一样停下来休息而是因为双倍的疼痛和饥渴疯狂地朝Penelope扑来，Josie一下不镇定，她将双手融成的火球朝狼人丢过去，狼人非常敏捷地全部避开，Penelope丝毫不动，在狼人到切近的时候猛地举起手，一击盾反，狼人被弹飞了令Josie撑舌的数米远，将教堂里的长凳都震开或击碎。

狼人刚刚击飞，讲坛下面的Lars冲上去，速度极快精准地直接单腿压住狼人上身，按住它双臂，然后快速对它念出一句句咒语。狼人发出一声声哀嚎，不停地用力挣扎，Lars就不放开它。

终于，Lars没能镇定下狼人，Penelope听见狼人又要狼吼立刻让Lars离开。Josie跟着Penelope朝门口跑去，Lars速度极快地跟上她们，Inge站在门口大喊：“准备完了快出来！”

不知道从哪儿又钻出来的Murphy比他们都要更快地跑出门，三个人气喘吁吁地冲出门，Inge立刻将门上撒了一大片银色的粉末，跟着他们出来的狼人再次一头撞上空气墙。而且这次它的速度更快撞出一阵令教堂颤抖的动静。

Penelope摇摇头，咬牙：“这只一定是只老狼人，兽化太多次，诅咒过深无法被一般的封印给克制，每次都会挣脱出来。”

“那怎么办？”Lars害怕地问。

“它肯定马上就会冲出来，但到时候力气也不会再那么大，我们再拖延一会儿，把它拉出修女院到河边，引它掉入河里，这样应该就能克制住。到时候它就可以累的睡到天亮。”

Penelope说完话，Inge和Lars点头，Penelope回头与Josie对视一眼，苦笑：“看来不是那么好玩的事情了。”

Josie笑：“我正兴奋呢！”

到这里，事情虽然已经脱离原有计划，但也没有很糟糕。

而糟糕的地方是……

Josie用大火烧伤了狼人的手臂吸引了狼人最后的注意力，狼人惊慌失措毫无知觉地晃动着自己的爪子，Josie吸引着它朝河边去。突然，一个小小的黑色身影窜入Josie和狼人中间的视线里！

“Murphy！”Josie大喊着抱住小猫，试图躲开已经疲惫不已的狼人的一击冲向小猫爪子，但爪子则伤到了张开双臂去抱猫的Josie的手臂上。

狼人已经筋疲力尽，它一个脚下不稳“砰”一声摔入河中。而刚刚抱住Murphy还没来得及松口气，就觉得自己一只脚下是空的……

“啊啊啊啊！”（卡通惊慌声）

“Joise！”

Josie与Murphy全部落水，直接撞到瘫倒在河边滩上的狼人，三个这才被完全冲下河。冲上来的Penelope很快跳下河，手脚灵活地将Josie抱上来，而Lars则抱起Murphy，最后4人一猫在银色的圆月下望着狼人今晚再不可能醒过来的身体冲向了布鲁日的市中心。

如果明天有“市中心河中发现一宿醉裸体男子…”

那就证明它没事。

 

好吧，也许事情没有顺着剧本走，但也完全没有那么糟糕，回想一下还挺有趣的。

Penelope调暗床头的台灯，在刚刚包扎好伤口正昏昏欲睡的Josie身边躺下。

“对不起，Jojo。”Penelope小声说。

Josie摇头，“不用，没什么好道歉的，我觉得我过了很棒一个夜晚。虽然我掉进水里了。”

“是我的错。”

“不，不是，是我自己愿意的，”Josie睁开眼睛，“我是自愿的，Pen。”

Penelope听见自己的昵称，不由脸微微红了。

“而且我不会告诉lizzie，这样你就不会被她的短信电话还有可能寄来的诅咒符骚扰，老爸老妈也不用被她要求来布鲁日打你而感到困扰。”Josie接着说。

Penelope翻个白眼。

“我感觉自己又认识了你一些。”Josie说，眼睛已经快睁不开，“就像你还在我身边。这样很好。”

Josie直到睡着也没能等来她想要的回应。Penelope只是沉默，直到一切归于安静。

“晚安，Jojo.”


	5. 与狼人的约会不能延期

Murphy慢悠悠迈着不稳的步子走到Josie还盖在毯子里的膝盖上，抬起自己金闪闪的眼睛望着满脸无语的Josie。

“它已经一岁了，刚好是好养的时候哦~”Penelope在床沿坐下，十分开心的介绍着。

Josie伸出手摸摸Murphy的头，Murphy奶声奶气地喵了一声。

Josie看看Penelope，说：“你准备养它么？”

Penelope愣一下，接着脸忽然红了，Josie疑惑地盯着她。

“额，我是在想，我们可以一起养。”

“什么？”Joise也愣住，“怎么一起养？”

“我可以先养半年然后再送到美国去！这样……我也可以定时回SalvatoreSchool看看……”Penelope拖长着自己怪不好意思的语调，对Josie期待地眨眨眼睛。

喵。Murphy又叫了一声，Josie呆呆地低头去看它。它也眨眨自己的眼睛，坐到Josie的膝盖上。它那个样子，让Josie不由联想到Penelope。真奇怪，明明Penelope就在自己面前。Josie的心忽然被某种温暖却酸涩的感情包围，她的嘴角勾起一丝微小的微笑。

“好的，”Josie说，“但我们要改它的名字！”

“啊！不要了！”Penelope从床沿边跳起来以示抗议。

Josie非常认真地望着Penelope，说：“是的，我还没有想到好名字，所以我们可以暂时叫它Murphy。”

Penelope还想说什么，Murphy又叫一声，像是从中途就打断了Penelope持续抗议，Penelope奇怪地盯向黑猫，皱起眉头，隐隐察觉到引猫入室的可能。

“对了，老板娘是怎么抓到它的？”Josie揉着Murphy的耳朵问。

Penelope耸耸肩，“做了放迷药的香鱼丸。”

“那么简单？那我们是不是就脱离被狼人盯上的危险了？”

“完全没有，要说的话，它的小弟被抓住，它可能还会生气跑来吃人。而且Murphy被狼人的影响完全没有解除，晚上的话很可能会自己跑回狼人身边，”说着Penelope的脸色严肃起来，“而且，今晚就是月圆了。”

“……”Josie从一开始的错愕听到最后只能一脸石化，“什么？”

Penelope却从严肃的表情瞬间变得开心，她扬扬眉头：“怎么jojo，想不想跟我一起去正经狼人那里约个会？”

“喵~”

 

 

早餐的时候老板娘的脸色一看就不是很好，对着Penelope骂骂咧咧几句德语，还老伸手让Penelope放开抱在怀里的Murphy。Josie虽然听不懂，但也能猜出跟Penelope执意留下Murphy有关，Penelope那抱歉又固执的表情让只想好好吃瓜的Josie好几次忍俊不禁。

“留着那么危险的动物！你还要怎么跟女朋友好好玩！”最后老板娘回来送上牛奶的时候再次对Penelope吼。

Penelope抱着Murphy怎么也不松手，也没回答。

老板娘转过脸看向Josie，Josie赶紧收起自己偷笑的表情。

“你的女朋友太固执了！”老板娘严厉地说。

不管多少次，听见女朋友三个字Josie还是会心猛跳一拍，她的脸瞬间又羞红。

“是老板娘你太小心！”Penelope说，“不会有事的！又不是第一次狩猎狼人了！”

听到Penelope这样的回答老板娘又回头开始跟Penelope用德语互相生气交流起来，Josie则对Penelope说的不是第一次感到好奇。

几句之后老板娘很明显嘴不过Penelope这个自Josie认识她开始就非常油嘴滑舌的家伙，气呼呼地走回了厨房，Penelope则得意地对Josie扬扬眉毛。

“你说不是第一次，难道之前你狩猎过狼人么？”Josie立刻问。

Penelope点头，“大概三个月之前吧，学校的实训内容。也不算是狩猎狼人，只是帮助控制将自己绑起来的狼人，不让它挣脱。”

“……”欧洲学校的教学好像比家里的要刺激很多。Josie默默想。

Josie正准备问更多的细节，一阵吵闹的脚步声后一个风风火火的女孩忽然闯进了不大的餐厅。女孩跟Josie差不多年纪，但可能比Josie稍微高一些，她淡金色的过肩长发乱糟糟的，天蓝色的眼睛带着一副圆框的流行款眼镜，穿浅橘色的蝙蝠衫，一双令人瞩目的长腿穿着七分的黑色条纹直筒裤，踩着一双沾着不少泥的棕色短靴，脸色不健康的苍白令她有些可怕。但走进餐厅后一下就看见了正在喂Murphy的Penelope，双眼立刻兴奋起来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到她们俩的桌子面前。

“Pen！”她高兴地喊。

Penelope从给Murphy的喂食中抬起头，Josie发现她还没有看见女孩的脸光听声音就知道了来的女孩是谁，抬起头前嘴角裂开微笑，露出和女孩非常熟悉的愉快表情。Josie的胃一下搅动起来。

“Inge，”Penelope喊出女孩的名字，然后看向Josie，“jojo，这是我在学校的同学，Inge。”

Inge这才好像注意到坐在Penelope身边的Josie，愣一下后立刻不好意思害羞地对josie笑起来，像是对自己刚才的热情感到尴尬。

“Inge Benteke，”她伸出手，“我是Penelope在学校的实验搭档还有小组成员。”

Josie也礼貌地站起来伸出手，“Josie Slatzman，呃……”

Josie不知道到底该怎么解释自己的身份，Inge却大方地替她解了围，说：“Penelope总是说起你，你的事情我们都知道！”

“我们？”

Penelope神色一变。

“对啊，我们小组的人……”

“Inge你还要赶着上午的课吧！”Penelope猛地从位置上站起来，将手里的Murphy递到她怀里，再紧急地将她朝门外推，“我们傍晚见！”

莫名其妙手足无措的Inge抱着Murphy直直就被Penelope推出了餐厅直接朝旅馆的大门推去。

“可是我还没跟阿姨打招呼啊！”Inge奇怪为难地被推出门。

“我会帮你的！”接着就听见一声关门声。

Josie跟着走出去，发现Penelope也跟着Inge出了门，于是走到门口的窗户前朝外查看。Penelope正在门前的台阶旁跟抱着Murphy认真地说这话，表情像在训斥，而活活比Penelope高出不止一个头的Inge则小心地抱好Murphy满脸写着“抱歉”，对Penelope毕恭毕敬。明明脸和身材都很有威慑力，双眼也给人一种不自然的冰冷，可现在却比Murphy还要温顺，Josie不禁感叹Penelope与生俱来的领袖气场到比利时好像不降反升。但也让她本来悬着的心一下放下来，这位Inge和Penelope的关系好像跟MG和Penelope的关系一样或Penelope曾经跟她那些追随者的关系一样，只是同学或朋友。Penelope在这里当然也需要一些自己的朋友，毕竟她实际是个很怕孤独的人。而且刚才Inge说自己没跟阿姨打招呼，她应该就是老板娘的侄女吧。

几句下来Penelope的表情也缓和，她再跟Inge叮嘱了什么，Inge也很认真地点头。这时Penelope发现了站在窗前的Josie，很自然的对她笑了笑，Inge奇怪地回过头也看见Josie，又是不好意思地笑笑，挥手示意自己要离开。

也许不是Penelope有气场，可能这位Inge就是那么弱气的女孩。Josie一边对她挥手再见，一边想。

Penelope在行人道上目送Inge离开几步后再侧过头对Josie笑，开心地回到旅馆里。

Josie侧过身Penelope正好推开门，明媚的笑容依旧，“准备好出门领略一下布鲁日奇怪的风景了么？”

Josie十分乐意地点头，她拿起自己放在前门椅子上的包朝门口走去，Penelope绅士地给她让开门，Josie伸手牵住Penelope的手，无视Penelope微微的惊讶，一起出了门。

 

 

两人走了与Inge相反的方向，自然也就不能发现在路拐角回头盯着她们俩愉快背影一脸担忧与失落的Inge。

 

 

接下来的一天她们都骑着自行车游览在布鲁日集市广场的附近，去著名的景点里转悠个遍。哥特式的建筑和风情对于Josie来说并没有太大吸引力，晴朗的天气和舒服的空气才是最好享受的环境，Josie懒懒散散与Penelope闲逛着那些宗教建筑，跟Penelope拍照的动力十足，还将Penelope喂天鹅（但天鹅吃了之后追着她要剩余玉米吓得Penelope到处跑）的（狼狈）场景拍了下来以作留念。

Penelope这样可爱的样子很少人有见过。

在Salvatore School的时候，Penelope从12岁入学开始就一直给旁人一种高不可攀的印象，即使她与人熟络起来很快，即使她人格魅力爆炸周围总有不少追随者，也总给人无法亲近的疏离，好像他人总是站在山脚下看她站在山顶上的风景，既觉得美丽又感叹遥远。Josie曾经也这样仰视过Penelope，她刚刚认识女孩的时候，被她的自由、叛逆、聪明与美丽吸引，Penelope像是突然出现在Josie生活中明星，即使再黑的夜，也无法忽视。那时候再多人群的派对中，Josie也能一眼找到她，不止是因为Penelope身边总围绕着很多人将她聚成焦点，还因为她总是忽然出现在Josie的视线里，无论是对上视线，还是视线的角落，又或者是突然转身的一瞬，Penelope总在那里，像是牵引着Josie的眼睛一般存在。不过那时她们的交集也只不过停留在同校同学的身份上。

之后Josie与Penelope在一次新咒语实验课上因为lizzie得了花粉症而偶然成为搭档，从那时候起Josie才开始真正了解高岭之花Penelope Park女士。在此前Josie曾奇怪，为什么Penelope很少毒舌讥讽自己？就像她每次与Lizzie或Hope发生意见不合的口角时一样。每次她与Penelope发生什么意见不合的讨论时，Penelope总能耐心（或并不耐烦）地听她说完意见，然后估量一会儿再做妥协，如果她不想妥协则会直接拒绝Josie，从来不多说什么。这老给Josie一种她很听自己话的错觉。时间一长Lizzie也发现了这点，于是如果有事实在要拜托Penelope帮忙——比如办不被允许的派对、调整球队训练时间等——就会尽量让Josie去交涉，如果Josie得到的答案也是不，那Lizzie只好死心。

等到两人成为搭档后，Josie才真正发现，Penelope听她的话不是一种感觉，而是一个客观事实，还是一个不少Penelope的追随者或追求者都知道的客观事实。当搭档的时候，Penelope有违Josie自己和一贯从旁人那了解到的积极强势，反而处处能偷懒就偷懒，能让Josie帮她搞定就让Josie帮她搞定，连最后新咒语实验的释放标准论文基本都是Josie替她写的（基本也都是Josie的主意）。更别说经常听见的什么专横喜欢成为焦点，到新实验咒语要全班展示的时候，Penelope干脆让Josie一个人表现，自己很是老实的当了一回小白鼠。这一轮下来，本以为自己会被Penelope使唤来使唤去的Josie一头雾水，但最后老师当堂表扬两个人，Penelope将咒语球直接让给Josie的时候，感觉还是很棒的。这件事也让Josie那一个学期都成为女巫们的崇拜对象，连Lizzie也忍不住羡慕。

可那时的Josie并不明白，为什么Penelope和她一起功课的时候就表现的那么不同？

Josie与Penelope因为这一个契机熟悉后互相开始说些除学校事物以外的话，也偶尔玩在一起。Josie很快发现Penelope在自己面前是另一个样子，另一个可能旁人根本没见过的样子。还是从别人的口中Josie了解到Penelope是个忽冷忽热的人，她喜欢人的时候就对人非常热情，而一旦不喜欢就立刻冰冷下来，留给人待遇的高度差十分难受，但很少有人能了解到为什么。Lizzie认为这是她“操控人心”的手段，让别人为讨好她而绞尽脑汁不择手段。这招Lizzie也用过，用来追当时喜欢的一个男孩，但结果明显不如Penelope那么管用。Lizzie猜测Penelope肯定用了其他的巫术咒语之类的，Josie也曾疑惑，但逐渐了解Penelope，才发现事实大相径庭。

起初Penelope的确是一个忽冷忽热的人，但并没有其他人口中传的那么夸张，她只是很容易无聊，也很容易懒惰。Penelope喜欢参加派对，因为她喜欢与人交流，喜欢交换意见，但她觉得自己碰到的大部分人在了解过之后的都很无聊，他们既不新颖又不特别但却总觉得自己很特别，这让Penelope一下就会失去兴趣，很快热情降低。一旦事情总不有趣，Penelope就会懒惰起来，她是个很容易向懒散妥协的人，她与人交流散发能量，独处的时候恢复能量。一旦懒散她就想自己呆着，在房间里听听音乐看看咒语书，再自己唱唱歌，等有能量继续出去与人社交。按她的话来说“要再次面对世界一次又一次的无聊是很需要勇气的”。

起初Josie对Penelope这样孤高的想法和做法非常无奈，也不觉得自己喜欢她的对人态度，心里和脸上都翻了好几个白眼，可同时也默默开心。Josie知道自己在Penelope心中是不同的，是完全不无聊的人，所以她才会花那么多时间与自己呆在一起，听自己的话，还和自己一起做着应该无聊的蛋糕和甜点。

因为这点，当时的Josie愿意Penelope永远孤冷，这样她就一直是Penelope心里唯一与众不同永远有趣的那个人。

但当年龄的增长加上Josie对于Penelope的日渐熟悉，她又慢慢察觉Penelope这样的个性不止是因为她觉得大部分人都很无聊，那只是最浅层的原因。实际上，大部分Penelope嘴上说着无聊无趣的人，事后她都会对他有所补偿，甚至少数还会因为自己的态度而道歉（她只是不允许别人把这事说出去而已）。一些人原谅她，一些人继续讨厌她，但他们几乎都慢慢与Penelope达成和解，基本互不找麻烦——除了lizzie，可能她们俩这辈子都没机会和解——有时也能合作。Penelope还会组织学习会和一些小生日派对，帮忙她可以帮忙的人，她只是不居功劳。这才是她总能在女巫和追随者那获得欢迎的原因。

Josie一直对Penelope这样矛盾的行为感到困惑，Penelope好像对谁都会好，对谁都会在意一些，但又好像对谁都不在意，她和人保持着一个略有略无的距离，那距离令Josie不解。要知道维系人情是非常耗费能量的，而Penelope又是某种意义上很懒惰的人。

Penelope有一次解释，是因为她的强势的妈妈就是这样收买人心的，她一个人远在寄宿学校，并不想与人为敌，而且站在聚光灯下的感觉真的不赖，如果不认为自己是世界上独一无二的，该怎么继续寻找生存的意义？所以她这样做。但Josie就是驱赶不开这不是真正缘由的怀疑。

Penelope也许是个撒旦，但她是个很温柔很温暖的撒旦。在Josie熟悉她的时候，她就是那么的温暖，她会偷偷将Josie当时为她写的新咒语实验研究论文重新改进修改，再作为别样的生日礼物送给“书呆子”Josie；她会用浮空咒语大晚上到厨房去偷吃的运给Josie；她会种Josie最喜欢的花；她会强势帮助考试失败的女巫魔鬼式训练；她因为嫌弃之前球队衣服的设计而给橄榄球队每个人送了一件引有新标志的新球衣；她的单人宿舍里其实有不少毛绒玩具；她喜欢猫的可爱视频（这就不无聊么？）；她喜欢园艺……Penelope在Josie熟悉她的时候就已经是个非常温柔的人，Josie并没有改变过这些，这样的人怎么可能只想着操控别人喜欢自己呢？

但Josie之前一直没有发现Penelope内心的深处到底存在着什么样的感情，从她们开始交往到她被Penelope甩掉，Josie都没能解开这个自己的疑惑。分手之后出于对Penelope的憎恨和愤怒，Josie觉得那时“恍然大悟”，立刻飞速全盘接受了过去Penelope和Lizzie一直对她说的那些理由，那些“也许Penelope只是那样操纵人心冷血无情将一切都当做游戏”的人，她只是在Josie面前表现的温柔，因为Josie不会吃她过去的那些“招数”。现在她的热情过去，于是撕下自己伪善温柔的面孔，回归了冰冷无情的真实。

而现在……Josie一边看自己拍下的喂天鹅的录像一边偷看惊魂未定大喘气的Penelope，露出满足的笑容。

 

Hope死里逃生后，与Landon有一段时间无法交流的冷战，lizzie坚定站在支持Hope的立场上，而Josie则同情Landon。孤胆英雄拯救世界的确很壮美，但也许只有Josie才能懂得Landon心里的悲伤，失去爱的人，目睹那人离开，自己却毫无办法，心以为自己做错了什么自己并不懂的事情…痛苦与迷茫，无论何种形式，无论何种理由，都充满疼痛，那种痛不是一个理由或一种绝对可以解除的。

于是一天晚上，Josie和Landon两个微妙的同病相怜的人深夜睡不着，在厨房里偶遇，最后偷了瓶香槟跑到天台上去借酒消愁。Landon忽然说到他跟Penelope在舞会的那天晚上，两个人在花园里也这样拿香槟借酒消愁。Josie第一次听这件事情，奇怪这两个人怎么能喝到一起去明明之前都没说过话，Landon苦笑：“也许是苦逼互相有吸引力。”

Josie翻个白眼。

“她看起来比我好不了多少，”Landon喝了一口香槟后继续说，“像是为情所困，可她比我更苦闷一些，浑身都散发着无力感。现在想想，她当时有点像Hope。”

“什么？”Josie不明白。

Landon耸耸肩：“一根筋的准备去为一个也不知道会不会成功的事情付出一切，完全不管旁边的人怎么想。嘛，可能不是一切，不包括生命，可能只是付出一切力气？”

Josie沉默，她猛地觉得自己抓住了脑海中的一个念头。

“她对这个学校很失望，觉得这里虚伪，”Landon又说，“跟我对这个学校失望的原因太一样，我是觉得受到了欺骗，她可能是因为知道了很多事情，但是没办法说出来，像是很害怕失去但本身一无所有，是不是很奇怪？我觉得可能是因为某个人，某个……哦，哦！”

Landon瞪向Josie，突然明白，闭上嘴。

Josie也突然明白，不只是Penelope与她分手的动机那些她早猜测到的原因，还有Penelope为什么想与人保持距离但又忍不住帮助别人的原因——因为害怕。曾经不会想到不可一世的Penelope做任何事情的出发点是害怕。但Josie现在却真的明白。

年纪小的时候，越聪明明白的越多越敏感便越害怕，更何况是像Penelope这样与父母长久分离长大的孩子。友情和爱情一样令人害怕，害怕使得她看重承诺，使她做事更具有目的，使她爱起来更加自由也更加刻骨。她的温柔也是孤独的，她给与的并不要求回报，不想离得太近又不想离得太远，不想孤单又不想被人打扰，那一些距离是Penelope孤独的温柔。

Penelope找到了一个她爱的人，鼓起勇气将所有的一切都投入进去，当她发现自己居然没有力量阻止一个诅咒夺走自己时，她的所有恐惧终于开始吞噬她。也许Penelope有无限的勇气去面对一个拥有摆脱不了lizzie的世界，但她可能并没有勇气去面对失去自己的世界……

Josie也是那天晚上追问妈妈才知道了Penelope在比利时帮助她破解诅咒的事情。

那之后呢？Josie问自己也想问Penelope。她想Penelope回到她的身边，现在她们有机会再次面对这个无聊的世界了不是么？

她这次来布鲁日真的很想这样问Penelope，但到现在，还没敢问出口。

 

 

度假悠闲的一天很快过去，如果不回去写日记Josie都会忘记今天玩了什么，Penelope在身边夺去了她大部分注意力，脑子里除了些Penelope非常显摆地说的有关教堂的传说故事外，其他真都记不太清了。

眼看日落黄昏，Josie才又想起狼人的事，Penelope拿出手机来看看，说：“哦，Inge已经准备好了，我们过去吧！”

“过去？去哪儿？”

Penelope对她诡秘一笑，说：“当然是去找狼人约会了，错过今天可没明天~”


	6. 童话故事根本没有套路

Josie抱着一叠书从图书室出来，眼角忽然瞄见女孩消失在转角的发丝，她震惊地停住脚步朝那里转过头去，“Penelope？”，她不可置信地脱口而出那个名字，脑海里瞬间再容不下追上那个女孩以外的任何想法。

然后她追过去，错过了一个拐角，又错过了下一个拐角，又错过了再一个拐角……

直到她的视线开始朦胧起来，嗓音念不出“Penelope”的名字，双腿颤抖和疲惫而无法再行动，只能浑身无力地靠在不知哪条走廊的墙壁上，任由身体不断的滑落，她没有滑落到冰冷的地板上，而是不停地朝下，不断地朝下，坠落下去，黑暗在深不见底的地方，一切沉重不堪的悲伤从四面八方疯狂拥住她，将她围困在自己身边，Josie开始嚎啕大哭，如同刚刚出生的婴儿一般。

 

“Josie，Josie！醒醒！”Penelope真实的声音传进Josie的耳中，她猛然从睡梦中惊醒，面前一片白晃晃的模糊，只有Penelope脸的轮廓勾出一片黑色。Josie眨眨眼睛，视线依然不清晰，Josie的大脑瞬间炸开。

“别担心，只是眼泪而已！”Penelope担心却安定的声音近在咫尺，她的脸在Josie的无法看清的视线中晃动着。

一双小心的手指轻轻地贴在Josie的脸上，接着目标坚定地像是一只温暖的蜗牛，指尖皮肤划过Josie沾满泪痕的脸颊与鼻尖，将它们全部轻柔抹干。再用手指盖住Josie微微肿起的双眼，Josie明白地闭上干涩的眼睛。Penelope的手指在Josie的眼睑上按摩了一会儿，再轻轻在上面吹了吹风，被像是婴儿一般对待让Josie不由笑出声，Penelope也跟着轻笑出来。

“睁开眼试试？”

Josie心里依然惴惴不安，Penelope还放在Josie脸颊边的手指稍微动了动，像是安慰她。Josie犹豫着再次睁开眼，看见阳光后立刻多眨了两次眼，终于光明再次回到她的眼前。Josie看见Penelope趴在她的面前，脸上是松口气的笑容。Josie没说话，她又眨眨眼睛。

有一种奇怪的感觉在Josie的胸前里积满，她伸出左手的食指，停放在Penelope的鼻尖上。Penelope配合的将眼珠靠近做出斗鸡眼，然后立刻被自己逗笑，Josie却没笑。Josie轻轻点了点Penelope的鼻尖，接着指尖顺着Penelope的鼻尖朝上，指尖如同画笔描绘过Penelope的鼻梁，到Penelope的眉梢。Penelope安静地望着Josie的眼睛，身子一动不动。Josie画过Penelope的眼睛，画过Penelope的每条睫毛，画过她眼角细细的汗毛，画过她晕红的颧骨，然后用手掌轻柔地包住Penelope半边脸颊，拇指轻轻扫过她柔软的皮肤。Josie盯着她的手指，盯着Penelope近在咫尺可爱的脸颊，她缓缓抬起眼神，回望近Penelope不安的双眼里。

Josie记得自己第一次在Penelope身边醒来时也干过这样的事情，用手指画Penelope的脸，她像个被爱情迷昏头脑的小女孩一样，想将Penelope的一切都存进自己的脑海里，将它们刻在自己的心里。Penelope当时还在睡觉，发出平缓的呼吸声，月光透过窗帘未遮住的半边照入房间，照亮了Penelope的半边脸，苍白泛银的光浮在她平静的睡脸上，她的手臂环在Josie的腰上，她们的呼吸在冰冷的空气里融合在一起。那一刻无比圆满，Josie甚至不知道这世界上还有什么她想要的，只要这一刻就好了。凭心而论，那一晚的发生只是愤怒与不安，还有些报复利用性质的混乱一夜，但到最后，Josie不得不对自己承认，如果时光倒流，Josie应该早点就把Penelope推倒在她的床上。

现在，Josie想，如果时光倒流，她应该一直将Penelope留在那张床上。在Penelope离开后，Josie花了很长时间住在Penelope的旧寝室里，躺在那张床上。那是一间比双胞胎房间小三分之一的房间，在宿舍层的最里面，门口挂着“不敲门就皆大欢喜”的门牌，一股旁人莫进的气质。

房间里面的装饰没有挂满魔法道具或者女权主义先锋海报，或者是电影海报之类的东西，反而非常简约。房间进门左边是一整面书柜架子，右边是衣柜，衣柜对面是一张宽单人床，单人床旁是书桌，书桌与窗台的中间铺着一张蓝色的长地毯，上面放着靠枕和唱片机，Penelope无聊就会躺在那里听歌看天花板。窗台是落地窗帘，外面有两层的花架，种着Penelope自己种植的花草，Penelope走的时候就将花草留在那里，她没有嘱咐任何人照顾，于是Josie成为时不时去浇花的人。

Penelope的床上和房间里一直漂浮着一股淡淡的奇异的香味，有些茶叶香，又有些花香，虽都是草本的味道，但总不明白到底是什么。Penelope身上却从来不带着。Penelope曾神秘兮兮的说，那是她家祖传的安眠香水，密不告人。等到Penelope走后，房间里那味道也很快消散，Josie躺在她的床上，她的地毯上，望着天花板，还能闻到味道的时候，她觉得想哭，直到那味道彻底离开，Josie才流出眼泪。

不止是气味，Penelope在学校的影响也在消失。Penelope刚刚离开的时候，Josie除了每天跟lizzie冷战外，还要忍受她那些追随者愤怒的目光，好像如果有机会她们就会一拥而上将Josie分成五段，抛尸荒野。Josie一开始还觉得愧疚，但过了一星期后，Josie也气愤起来，她瞪回每个看她的人，将怒气写在脸上，大家也开始躲着她。她不仅将气撒在那些人身上，也撒在Lizzie身上，她觉得自己完全有这个权力。所有人都开始疏远她，而Josie也只想留Penelope的房间里，那个角落里，独自愤怒，独自疗伤，她气Penelope留下一个理由就离开，她让自己甚至没有解释的机会，她气没有一个朋友——甚至MG——明白她的悲伤和痛苦，她气自己为什么被骄傲与偏见遮蔽了双眼，她气她现在是一个人，她气Penelope不在这里，她的愤怒无法停息……

那在学校出事之后也一直没有停下，虽然她跟Lizzie和解，也不再受到Penelope追随者的白眼和怒视，但Josie发现自己依然很生气。Penelope在她的周围慢慢消失，lizzie不会提起她，那些追随者们不再说到她，不再无视Josie，MG也几乎不提起她，Penelope的名字在她的耳边出现的越来越少，开始只出现在Josie的脑海中。Josie忽而意识到，她在彻底的失去Penelope，就像世界上所有会被时间洗刷过去的事情，可是她不想就这样让时间治愈自己，时间根本没有治愈她，而是在带走她继续思念Penelope的能力！于是Josie的愤怒就这样延续，好像这是唯一能“留下”Penelope的方式。

接着一天，Josie在翻看Penelope留下的日记本时发现了Hope的消失，她对着日记本挣扎了很久，确定真有事情古怪之后，坚定地走到MG的寝室门口，要求他交出手机联系到远在比利时的Penelope。听见Penelope声音的瞬间，Josie的心停下了片刻，全身的血都凉了，恐惧与兴奋同时占据了全身。但对面传来的疑惑的声音，将Josie拉回了现实，她不知道自己是怎么做到的，在颤抖中与Penelope礼貌的对完一次话。

电话挂断后，MG惊奇地看着她。

“什么？”Josie怒问。

MG的肩膀缩了缩，然后勾起嘴角苦笑，说：“Jo，你在发抖。”

Josie知道。

“你一定很想她吧？”MG轻轻地说。

Josie没回答，她望望MG，再低下头，快步离开了他的寝室门口。

“我可以给你她的电话。”MG在Josie身后说。

她拿到Penelope的电话，也跟Penelope联系上。第一次用自己的电话给远在比利时的Penelope打电话，Josie紧张的不停揪毛衣上的线头。Penelope的声音听起来很冷淡，让Josie胃绞起来，于是电话挂断后Josie立刻发了条消息给她，用些略熟悉的语气。Penelope回复了一个“OK”。

Josie对这个回复不满意，但也无能为力，于是就想要不然慢慢来吧，起码现在她还可以跟Penelope联系。

从那天后Penelope与她偶尔会聊几句天，发些消息，频率虽然不高，但语气却渐渐回到过去熟悉的感觉。

时间推移，思念疯涨，Josie的愤怒终于也慢慢散去，她被新的希望所包围。

也许她和Penelope只是彼此需要时间，需要成长，也许有天她们会再次相遇，再次相爱——或者，回到爱的身边。Josie不敢确定。就和她好几次突然解释自己为什么没有回应Penelope的“我爱你”一样，她不觉得自己的解释是否还具有意义，也不确定解释是她真的想要说的。

也许自己应该对Penelope回一句“我爱你”？但她是发自真心的么？她说了又会有什么作用呢？Penelope会回到她的身边么？不会吧？她在那里好像有了自己的新生活，Penelope在电话和短信中好像过得挺开心的，虽然偶尔有些对学校的抱怨，但也没有超过她曾经对SS的抱怨…其实…

Penelope还是在离开她。

不是人离开她，不是身影与名字离开她，而是……她已经不在自己身边，她们，过上了属于各自的生活，她们在平常中的朋友关系中渐行渐远。

那晚Josie才明白，她需要一个了结，她不能再这样迷迷糊糊地思念着Penelope，不能再迷迷糊糊地“爱”着Penelope。她不知道该怎么做，不知道该怎么跟远在海外的Penelope提起这件事，她无法入眠，于是想去厨房吃点什么填报空虚的胃，正巧碰到也在忧愁的Landon。

那晚她收获颇丰，还发现了母亲和Penelope曾经一起在比利时找寻解咒的方法，然后两个人一起找到了方法。Lizzie质疑，因为她没感觉到生活任何的不同。而一旁Josie却想大哭，她不知道自己为什么感到那么的委屈，那么的受人欺骗。

时隔Penelope离开的半年，Josie再次想要嚎啕大哭。

为什么Penelope可以做那么多却什么也不跟Josie说？为什么她可以处之泰然的让Josie以为她只是单纯的离开了自己？Penelope认为自己承受不了真相么？她觉得自己还只是个需要保护的女孩么？她还觉得自己会为Lizzie牺牲一切么？她还觉得自己不会为人生奋斗么？她还觉得自己只是个想要讨好别人的女孩么？

太多的问题在Josie的脑海里，Josie喘不过气来。她剧烈的呼吸着，脑海里尖叫着Penelope的名字。她想要喊着对Penelope说“我已经成熟了！我懂得人生的可贵！我明白要怎样去生活！我在尝试！我在努力！凭什么你决定帮不帮助我？凭什么你可以搅乱我的生活然后以为我好而潇洒离开！你这个自私自利、邪恶、令人作呕的撒旦！”

Josie想要对Penelope大吼！直到Penelope苦笑着将哭的毫无力气的自己抱进怀里，对自己说着“JOJO，我爱你”，将一切都抚平。

她如此想念Penelope，化作Josie的每滴眼泪，每次呼吸，轻柔又酸涩的即将压垮她。但Penelope并不在这里，她救了自己，找到解咒的方式，但没有回来，她还在比利时，还在半个地球以外的地方继续生活下去。她们没有一个团聚的结局。

Hope说：“勇士留在了她为公主战斗过地方。”

Josie无奈地笑了。

“她会回来的，”Hope说，“只要勇士知道公主还爱着她，就会回到公主的身边了。她现在说不定也只是害怕而已。”

Josie不觉得自己相信Hope的话。

最后，平静了两周的Josie收到来自Penelope旅游的邀请，她毫不犹豫地就答应了，并且坚持要自己去。

因为这趟旅行，终于将回答Josie一个问题。

Lizzie说Josie应该单纯的享受这次旅行，因为Josie和Penelope是在“远距离恋爱”，她应该让自己更加的快乐。但Josie知道，她不应该单纯享受有Penelope在身边的快乐，因为Penelope可能很快就会再次远离她，而Josie觉得自己再承受不来。

Josie又画着Penelope的眉眼，描绘着她的脸蛋，将一切圆满的、害怕的、不安的，再次装进心里。

Josie还记得，自己第一次画她的时候，以为她的一生将就在Penelope的身边度过。

“我好想你。”Josie说，声音低的她几乎听不见。

“我知道。”

回答的声音轻柔而坚定，Josie的心又碎了，她凑上去吻住Penelope。

Josie从再次见到Penelope的那分钟就在想吻Penelope，但她不知道自己该不该，她的犹豫和Penelope似有似无的距离让想法一次次逃离。然后一场噩梦醒来，然后一次警钟敲响，她知道自己必须吻梦里追不上的女孩。

吻越来越深，Penelope调整姿势，重新躺上床将身体压向Josie，她的双手坚定地抱住Josie的腰肢，将Josie带进她怀抱中。直到两个人四肢都纠缠到一起后吻才分开，Josie水汪汪的眼睛注视着Penelope的双眼，Penelope的嘴唇被吻得发红，微微张开，她像是不敢相信发生了什么似的看着Josie，即兴奋又迷惑，但很快她明白发生了什么，眼神里闪过一瞬叹息。

Josie才能发现那瞬间的叹息，然后她明白了，她的问题有了答案。

Penelope亲亲Josie的鼻尖，再蹭了蹭，将她抱进怀里。Josie又流泪了，她这一早上都在哭泣，从Penelope离开，她一直在哭泣。她的双手抓住Penelope的衣服，趴在她的身上，全身毫无保留地陷在Penelope的温柔中。这也许是Josie感受过的，最温暖最轻柔又最无望的怀抱。

希望轻易地破灭，压得Josie再无想法。

 

接下来的两天，一天Josie因为手伤不被允许出门，于是两个人只好窝在房间里呆着，Penelope给她读了很多学校里有趣的欧洲神秘故事书，两个人在老板娘不停的唠叨和关心下吃饭，饭后出去走了一圈，晚上相拥而眠。Josie还是不喜欢Penelope的项链，但她贪恋Penelope的怀抱。

最后一天，学校休息的Inge和Lars来看望Josie，四个人一同骑车顺着最后两个景点散步游玩了一圈。Josie发现Inge真是个和长相完全不符的傻大姐，呆呆萌萌，既弱气又可爱，对Penelope有些崇拜。而Lars也不如身材看起来那么可靠，有些胆小，还怕事，老老实实遵守规矩，连偷偷拿一杯教堂里的圣水都不敢。Penelope在他们两个中间明显是个自信领队人，就像在SS里一样。

Lizzie又打过一个电话过来，Josie没有告诉她狼人和抓伤的事，准备回家再一并说，省的Lizzie脾气发作。

快挂电话时，Lizzie忽然问：“Josie……你还好吧？Penelope没有欺负你吧？”

“嗯？很好啊？干嘛那么问？”

“只是觉得你刚才好像有难言之隐……很奇怪的感觉……”

“自从妈妈说诅咒解除的时间点后我们之间的感应不是几乎没有了么？确定不是你感觉奇怪？Lizzie.”Josie假意轻松。

Lizzie皱眉，对Josie的猜测反应激烈，“才不是！我过的才好呢！挂了！”

Josie确定Lizzie肯定有不想对自己说的烦心事，回去再问就好。她们真的成长很多，都有了属于自己的一些不能立刻告诉对方的小秘密，即使不靠感应也能观察到对方表情里变化的细心，虽然有时还是旧习难改而烦恼，但Josie觉得一切都在变好。

即使Penelope不在，一切也在变好。Josie将手机收起来，默默地对自己苦笑。

 

然后，旅程结束了，Inge和Lars要上课不能送Josie，就给她送了些纪念品。Penelope一个人有开着那辆第一天租来的黄色甲壳虫送Josie去车站。

离开时，她们拥抱很久，吻下很深，然后放开了彼此。

Penelope的眼睛里充满泪花，她笑着将一封信递给Josie，说：“这次请务必要及时看完。”

Josie噗笑，把信收进口袋里，她望着Penelope水汪汪的绿色眼睛，尽可能不颤抖地说：“我爱你。”

Penelope整个人震惊在原地，接着露出明白的笑容。

Josie没有等待Penelope回应，她赶在最后的关门警告声前跳上火车，然后与Penelope相望道别。

火车驶向布鲁塞尔，离开车站的一瞬间，一直憋着没有含着任何泪水的Josie流出了一滴眼泪。

 

 

亲爱的Jojo：

希望你在布鲁日度过了愉快的四天，要不然lizzie可能又要骚扰我了。

很抱歉我不能跟你回神秘瀑布镇，也不能回到SS。我没有什么特别的理由，只是我人生的所在还不能完全由我做主，我的父母在这里，我不能这样离开他们，而且我也还不知道现在该怎样面对你。

但请不要怀疑我对你的爱，只是现在我们无法相守。

曾经，我幻想自己是你的白马王子，你的超级英雄，你的骑士，穿着披风无论风雨无论艰难地守护你，将一切错误与忧愁都从你的眼中抹去，让你感到安心，感到安全。我最后我失败了，当我发现需要打败的不是别人而是你的灵魂时，束手无策让我失去了超能力，失去了勇气。

可我以我的方式爱你，虽然被憎恨过，但Jojo，也许这次你会懂得。

现在的你已经不需要守护，你变得比我离开的时候更加勇敢，大胆，自由，令我目眩神移，令我感到痛苦，因为我们的人生最终不是童话故事的套路，我这个孤独的勇士无法回到她爱的公主身边，因为他们不再属于一个地方。

但我想，即使都是童话故事，《白雪公主》王子捡到了公主，《睡美人》王子占了公主便宜，《灰姑娘》王子单纯看脸，《青蛙王子》王子全程靠命，《海的女儿》王子没有爱上公主…童话故事根本没有套路，它们只是有两个主角，王子和公主，总是不一样的王子，不一样的公主，不一样的走向，甚至是不一样结局，它从来没有意味着“王子和公主永远幸福快乐的生活在一起”。如果它真的有什么套路，其实是“在很久很久以前，他们相遇……”

很早以前，还是孩子的我相遇到我生命的中的你，最后我无法知道我们会走到哪里，也许未来将会有交集，也许我们只会停在对方最美好的回忆里。

Jojo，你会拥有属于自己自由七彩无法估计的未来，属于你疯狂的人生，去最美丽的地方，品最美的风景，做最强大的女巫，体会最深刻的感情！我希望你给这个世界制造更多的麻烦，得罪更多的人，闯更多的祸，让更多人惧怕你，让更多人敬畏你，让自己不遗憾。你是太阳，不需要害怕晒伤别人。

希望未来有一段时间里，你记得，我曾经给与你，最深刻的爱。而我永远在这个世界的一角里，祝福你，为你骄傲。

 

爱你的Penelope Park.


	7. 真相与真相的距离（Josie篇）

从布鲁日回到学校之后，Josie与Penelope的联系慢慢变少，两个人并没有刻意去这样做，只是互相心领神会默认了应该给对方更多的空间去生活而减少联系。这是当接受生活又要重新开始时候会发生的事情，如果这是在言情小说里，Josie说看见例如“她们决定必须放过对方放过自己”之类的句子，但这是Josie的生活，她与Penelope并不存在什么放过，只是——也许我们该彼此继续前进。

Josie觉得自己从某一种方面长大了，青春的时候，一切都来得炙热，来的猛烈，光是想想就欲望得到，对失去的承受能力极低，特别是针对有被抛弃情节的Josie来说。在去布鲁日之前，她曾经紧张的想过万一Penelope真的离开自己，她们再没有了未来，也许她会陷入慌张与恐惧会崩溃会绝望。但事情却没有那么发展，她只用了很短很轻的一个瞬间就意识到失去的就只能放手，并不是因为无法拥有，而是因为不到时候。

她和Penelope在短短的几年时间里经历过那么多常人一生都无法想象的事情，如果现在的结局是Penelope只能与她分开两地，又有什么可能说她们不会再次相遇？Josie这样告诉自己。

也许这是她否认失去的一种防御机制，但这绝对令她更加健康。

她们两个的对话从每天一条变成几天几条变成一周几条，也渐渐放弃控制时差的视频，虽然偶尔还会视频，但已经变成难得的事情。她们还在ins和推特上互关，非常偶尔在社交网络上联系，但Penelope在去比利时之后就基本不再怎么使用社交网络，等Josie回到学校后更是基本不会在线，这条线上的直接联系基本断掉。Josie关注了Inge和Lars的社交网络，他们虽然也更新的不勤快，可偶尔也会出现Penelope的身影。

与Penelope渐渐疏远，Josie将更多的重心放在了自己身上。除了好好学习，她先决定提出学校教学改革。学校每天都教一些人畜无害的理论知识，很少让学生使用实际的力量，组成的“小队伍”也非常分散且都是选择“有用”的人，保护学生是做到了，但同时也只是让他们生活在温室里。Josie喜欢Penelope向她展示的布鲁日学校的学习方式，并且强烈跟自己的父亲还有学校的委员会建议，Kaleb非常同意，但是Hope提出强烈反对，Rafael也有很多疑虑，最后平票，然后在Josie和Lizzie的游说下父亲和母亲同意了这个提案，但要慢慢实施，他们会和委员会一起想办法。

Lizzie在这件事上帮了Josie大忙，包括拉拢学校女巫的支持，Josie觉得自己的姐妹真正回到了自己身边。Lizzie一开始并不明白为什么Josie那么热衷于这件“无关紧要”的事情，Josie解释了一大通，一开始Lizzie还会翻着白眼打断她，但随着Josie激情的演讲继续下去，就在Josie绝望地要拿出姐妹牌的时候，Lizzie则很冷静地回答她：“好吧，我们来完成这件事。”

“什么？”Josie有些不敢相信。

“我们来搞定这件事，搞定老爸老妈那两个老古董，”Lizzie又翻个白眼，“赶紧的，快告诉我你的计划。”

于是她们俩坐下来讨论Josie提出的学校教育改革计划。

最后一大半都没有实施，但另一些重要的还是成功实施了。

有了新的学校教育改革，Josie的学习生活变得异常忙碌起来，她自己都没想到原来生活还能那么忙碌，弄得跟社畜无差。但她享受这种变化，她忙碌在学习、训练、评估、改进中不可自拔，感觉学校的一切都蒸蒸向上起来，每次和Penelope短暂聊天的时候她都会不由自主的说起这些改变，聊天的时间一眨眼就过去，等Penelope或Josie要匆忙挂断电话的后再去想想，都没有时间去告诉对方自己的心情如何，而只是不停念叨着其他人的事情。

Josie非常想要Penelope为她骄傲，Penelope也从语气里经常夸奖Josie。可有时候，Josie会感觉那些夸奖都不是发自Penelope真心的，只是她对自己的敷衍。有时候Penelope会问一些她之前问过的关于学校改变的问题，有时候她忘记Josie跟她说过的新来的人，有时候她只会在对面“嗯嗯”的搭话，就像她是不耐烦的在接Josie的电话一样。

一开始的时候Josie会气呼呼地挂电话， 还会故意无视Penelope的道歉和电话，但经过Caroline的一番开导之后，Josie又明白她无法把自己的生活强求在Penelope的身上，远在比利时的Penelope也有自己的生活。

“我明白你很想追上Penelope的脚步，让她知道你在改变，让她对你抱有信心。可你们并不是在进行一场追逐赛，她没有跑在你的前面，她只是被你强迫在身边而已，有时候你看见她，有时候你看不见她。”Caroline温柔地摸着Josie的头，可惜地说。

Josie似懂非懂地点点头。她与Penelope的联系变得更加少。

 

 

时光荏苒，转眼Penelope离开学校快9个月，离Josie与Lizzie17岁的生日倒计时3天，一大早Josie去餐厅吃饭，在二楼路过大门口，就听见那里爆发出不少人惊喜的声音，还有一个熟悉的名字。

“Penz！”MG惊喜的声音将Josie的全部注意力吸引了去。

Josie皱眉头，停下脚步朝大门看去，只见穿着白色衬衫系着绳结，黑子浅格子的七分西裤，棕色的短靴，外面还套着一件深海蓝大衣的Penelope背着一个鼓鼓的登山包，风尘仆仆地从大门走进来，MG围在她身边，兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳。Penelope的发型还和Josie几个月前见到的一样，但更加混乱，她的脸色也有些苍白，像是坐车晕车后还被一大帮人围住有些头晕。

不过Josie能看出她很开心，强打精神应付着旁边人的热情。

妈妈忽然出现在大厅的左边，熟悉地叫Penelope的名字朝她走过去，Penelope朝Caroline礼貌地点点头，表情有一丝纠结，大概是很想开什么玩笑，但看着周围人太多于是正经起来。

Caroline对她说了什么，Penelope点头后跟着Caroline朝校长办公室那边走，MG和其他人则被教训着去上课或者吃早饭。Josie在路上望着一直没抬头精神不佳的Penelope背着自己沉重的包跟着妈妈离开。

“嘿！我们午餐见？”MG走之前还不忘喊Penelope一声。

Penelope回头点头，回身的时候头朝上歪了歪，Josie却已经不在那里。

Josie被Lizzie大力地抓着从楼下走去。

“Lizzie！我们去哪儿！”Josie莫名其妙地问。

“去老爸老妈的办公室！”Lizzie的口气非常坚决。

Josie一惊，Lizzie要带Josie去见Penelope？什么？

“Lizzie，我们……？你有什么事儿要找爸妈么？”Josie试探地问。

“没有！有？我们都有问题！刚好Penelope来了我们可以一起解决一下这个问题！”

Josie一路皱眉地被Lizzie抓着朝老爸老妈的办公室去，沿路完全无视周边想要跟她说话，又害怕Lizzie脸色而不敢搭话的人。

“Lizzie你有什么问题？我能现在知道么？”Josie心里觉得有些不妙。

Lizzie突然停下脚步，表情严肃地回头看Josie，说：“诅咒啊Josie！诅咒！我知道你不想问这个问题具体是怎么解决的，因为你还爱着Penelope巴拉巴拉还信任她巴拉巴拉！但现在Penelope刚好在这里，妈妈也在这里，我要知道诅咒到底是怎么解决的！要不然我不能安心，我可不想现在活得好好的，到了22岁突然需要杀了你才能活下去！我不能接受！”

说完Lizzie继续拉着Josie朝办公室走，Joise说：“难道不应该等等么？我们真的要一大清早问那么严肃的问题么！”

“择日不如撞日！万一那个家伙就回来看一眼我们死没死就走了呢！”Lizzie恶狠狠地说。

面对Lizzie如此强势的态度，Josie还真不知道该怎么挣扎，她被一路拖到了老爸的办公室门前，Lizzie也没敲门，随口念咒语就将门弹开，拉着Josie就朝里闯。

“Lizzie！”房间里惊讶的Caroline喊，“姑娘们！难道你们一点礼貌都不懂么？”

Lizzie刚刚做完大胆的事面对妈妈的严厉立刻怂起来，朝后一步退到Josie身旁，旁边的Josie赶紧圆场：“我们只是有点事情要问而已！马上就要上课了！刻不容缓！没敲门很抱歉！”

Josie大声的解释之后，一个安心怀念的声音朝她打招呼。

“嗨，Jojo。”

Josie看向坐在办公桌前将背包丢在一旁的Penelope，她的脸色还是有些苍白，但那笑容却十分温暖。Penelope从座位上转过半个身子看向姐妹俩，抬起手朝她们打招呼。

“嘿，Lizzie，好久不见。”

“好久不见，撒旦！”

“Liz！”爸妈都责怪地叫金发女生的名字。

Penelope却丝毫不在意地朝Lizzie挑衅的挑起眉头，就像过去她经常做的那样。这时候Josie发现，她脖子的左侧上像纹了身，一半的翅膀从衬衫领子上露出头。

Caroline走到女孩们的中间，问：“亲爱的，你们想问什么？”

Lizzie和Josie不自然地互相对视一眼，然后Lizzie先开口了：“我们想知道诅咒到底解除了没有？到底是怎么解除的？到底发生了什么？”

Caroline皱眉，“我已经向你们保证过诅咒被解除了。”

“是的，但……”Lizzie犹豫着吱吱呜呜地看了一眼Josie，Josie接过了话头：“我们只是想要了解的更清楚而已，就像lizzie当时说的，我们什么也没感觉到！”

“亲爱的，我已经告诉过你们，诅咒被解除了，但可能你们并无法感受到。而且你们之间因为诅咒相连的关系拥有的超强‘双子感应’，不是已经减弱非常多了么？这就是因为诅咒被解除了。”Caroline尝试非常耐心地跟女孩们解释。

“可是我们并没有感觉到其他的改变，难道我们不应该感觉到……我不知道，力量更加自由么？”Lizzie问。

“我们并不知道诅咒被解除后你们两个具体会发生什么变化，也许一切就如同往常，只是你们之间的联系变的更加独立。但我可以向你们一次又一次用我母亲的身份保证，诅咒已经解除了，没有更多的事情需要担心。”Caroline语气坚定严肃地跟女孩们说。

在妈妈镇定不移地凝视下，女孩们终于被说服，都轻轻地点头。

这时Josie发现坐在Caroline身后，被Caroline半个身子挡住的Penelope正背对着她们直面窗户，像是对她们的对话毫不在意，而房间里只有她一个人这样漠视，就连站在办公桌前的爸爸都担心地皱着眉头担忧地注视着她们。

Josie忽然想起她们之前的问题，于是又望向Caroline，问：“那么，我们能知道诅咒到底是怎么解除的么？”

“什么？”Caroline的嘴角不自然地抽动一下，她双手环胸，上身朝后靠些，眼神也不自觉地朝Penelope那里瞟了一眼。

“你从来没具体告诉过我们当时在罗马尼亚发生些什么，”Josie继续问，她将视线转移到好奇转过身来的Penelope脸上，“只说你们找到了罗马尼亚的一个神秘宗教，他们通过向魔神献祭的方式让你们获得了一个心愿，什么献祭？献祭出神秘？自然守恒，必定有牺牲或者献出什么才可能获得那么大的心愿成真吧？我和lizzie两个人，两条生命。”

Caroline沉默地眨眨眼，神态和身子都明显僵硬，她微微垂首，没回答。

“妈，你说过有天会跟我们解释的，”lizzie的口气略微害怕，“现在Penelope也在这里，可以跟我们解释了么？我知道这又有点自私，但这件事真的让我们两个人寝食难安，然后大后天就是我们的生日…”

“嘿，”Penelope终于开口了，她将自己的椅子转过来，正对着两姐妹，摊手，“你们的问题我可以解答，而且我也不会怪你自私的，Liz，如果是我面对这种生死攸关的问题，我才不会管得知秘密的人什么情况呢，他就算昨天死了从小一起长大的狗也要把秘密给我第一时间吐出来。”

旁边四个人都满脸震惊地瞪着Penelope。

“干嘛？这只是个比喻而已！”Penelope做个鬼脸，她从位置上站起来，双手插进口袋，Josie这才确定Penelope脖子左侧的确纹了一只鸟，“Forbes女士并没有献祭或牺牲任何东西，因为她是吸血鬼，她没有什么魔神感兴趣的可以交换，所以是我去跟魔神交涉的，但愿望是你们的妈妈许的。”

“你牺牲了什么？”Josie立刻问，声音不由地颤抖起来。

Penelope沉默，她的脸色变得比来时还要苍白一点，她深绿的眼神深沉，如同答案在她的脑海里不停地翻腾，而她害怕说出口。

屋子里的气氛变得凝固窒息，四个人都在等待Penelope的回答，Caroline更是轻咬下唇隐藏自己的不安，Alaric锐利地望向Penelope，他也很好奇答案。

“我的下一辈子，”Penelope回答，“还有我的爱情。”

房间里瞬间安静。Josie甚至觉得自己是不是失聪了。

“什……”Lizzie咬着舌头似的想要开口问。

Penelope的瞳孔内闪过一道光线，像是她突然回到了自己的身体里：“如果我死了我的灵魂将不属于天堂不属于地狱也不属于自然，我的灵魂会毁灭，会属于那个神魔，生生世世无穷无尽，那之后会发生什么我也不是很感兴趣。而在我有生之年的这……乐观的话20年内？我将无法体会爱情，严格来说我是没有办法感受爱，是真正的反社会人格。”

她说完这段话，另外四个人很久没有除了震惊外其他的反应。

“妈……”不敢相信的lizzie虚弱地喊出一个字。

“Forbes并不知道我献祭了什么，我没有告诉她，事实上我之后告诉她我献祭了她的寿命，一命换一命，听起来很合适吧？但出乎意料的是，魔神并不想要吸血鬼的命，也不想要我的，世界上的确有比生命更重要的东西，真是耸人听闻，”Penelope的语气听起来非常随意，她甚至翻个白眼来嘲讽这一切，“但魔神也玩弄了我，在为实现愿望祭祀的时候，我以为是要牺牲我们中间谁的生命，结果开始之后才知道他对生命并不感兴趣，而是想要为自己找更多的奴隶，奴隶又不能是没有灵魂的吸血鬼，所以……当时已经不能后悔了。”

Forbes垂首，她愧疚地看向地面，无法面对自己的女孩们，也无法面对Penelope。而Penelope则对她的反应挑挑眉，继续一副“没大事”的表现。

Josie听不见自己的呼吸，也听不见自己周围的声音，她的视线慢慢模糊，她的双眼一直钉在Penelope身上：她放松的表情，她随意的口气，她深沉的绿色瞳孔……Josie觉得整个人像是被塞进了一个全封闭的箱子里，身体里的血液全部被抽光，周围的一切都慢慢陷入黑暗，她的脚下就是无尽的深渊。

“我没有立刻失去自己的感觉，”Penelope继续补充道，她的眼睛特意向Josie那边望去，“我会在你们22岁的生日前慢慢失去感情，算是某种‘慢性病症’，因为你们的寿命是在那天算结束，哦，对了，这点！魔神的愿望并没有救回两条命，而是一条，你们中间的任意一个人，所以代价还算比较合理…”

“你在开玩笑么？”Josie听见自己问。

Penelope惊讶地看着Josie：“什么？”

“不！”Josie的声音吓到了房间里的其他人，“为什么要答应这种条件！”

“我刚说过当时已经没有放弃的余地。”Penelope的回答却非常冷静，她的双眼毫无波动。

“那取消这个愿望！”

Penelope看着她的眼神像是受到了伤害，她的语气变得尖锐：“这不是菜市场还价，Josie，我不能献祭开始后决定不干了！那会更糟糕！”

“没有什么比现在的情况还要糟糕！”Josie对她大吼，嗓子都一句话喊哑。

Caroline走过去挡在Josie和Penelope的中间，她握住Josie的肩膀，低声安慰地说：“亲爱的，冷静一点。”

Lizzie也拉住Josie的手，试图让她冷静下来，但Josie甩开她们，头也不回地冲出办公室。


	8. 真相与真相的距离（Penelope篇）

Lizzie犹豫地看看Caroline，表情僵硬地正准备去追Josie又停下来去看Penelope，她的嘴挪动了一下露出个很滑稽的表情，接着突然放弃地回头继续去追Josie，在走廊上大声喊出她的名字。Penelope觉得她刚才可能是想向自己的道谢，但实在说不出口。

Caroline想要追出去的脚步被自己制止，她走到门前将大门关上再转过身怒视着Penelope：“你并没有必要编的那么冰冷。”

Penelope的脸色从门关好的刹那沉下来，她重新转过旁边的椅子坐下，声音低沉：“很抱歉我没办法在十秒钟的时间内想到更加合理的谎言。”

“这不是我指的意思！”Caroline走到办公桌旁，低头注视着愤怒脸上却毫无血色的Penelope，“只是……你不需要再伤害她一次。”

“OK！”Alaric的声音也严厉起来，他看看Caroline再看看Penelope，克制自己冷静下来深吸了一口气，“现在的情况是一个谎言去掩盖另一个谎言，我想我们都没有资格去怪罪另一个人。”

Penelope挑挑眉头，她一直觉得Alaric还算是个公正的人，但这时候还帮自己说话依然出乎Penelope的预料。

Caroline仰头深吸一口气调整心情，Alaric看向Penelope，说：“Caroline并没有告诉我在布鲁日到底发生了什么，她说那是你的秘密，应该由你来做主。”

Penelope微微点头，“没错。”

“但……”

“现在你也不需要知道，校长大人，”Penelope打断他，“这是我自己的事情，你没必要觉得愧疚也没必要觉得亏欠，我也不需要同情。”

“这不是我的意思。”Alaric被冒犯地皱起眉头。

Penelope则继续说：“我不想这所学校有任何除了我之外的任何人在调查这件事。”

“你不需要一个人扛着。”Caroline非常无奈。

“我知道，”Penelope说，“我有自己的朋友，自己的帮手，我只是不希望这所学校也卷进来。”

“为什么？”Caroline非常的困惑。

Penelope抬起头看向金发吸血鬼，她的眼神坚定又冷酷：“因为我不想再跟这里有任何联系。”

说完Penelope站起来伸手去拿自己的包：“我需要倒时差，我还可以留宿在我原来的房间吧？还是那房间已经被其他人住了？”

震惊的Alaric这时才回过神，他清清嗓子，说：“没有你的房间还空着你可以住在那儿。”

“谢谢。”Penelope说，她的眼神再次落到金发的吸血鬼脸上，Caroline正担心地望着她，Penelope欲言又止，还是拉开办公室门离开了。

 

老房间还跟过去一样，所有的摆设都一层不变。Penelope打开房门后在门口站了一会儿，她环视一圈房间的摆设，将包丢在地上关上门。Penelope用手指摸了摸无灰尘沾染的书架，再望向自己的窗台，她推开窗户，曾经种下的一排花草被照料的非常好。上课时间里学校外非常的安静，Penelope望着窗外的这一排她自己亲手种下花草，绿叶锦簇，胸口隐隐地发闷。过了好一会儿，Penelope将窗关上拉上窗帘，让房间陷入橙色的阴影中，她从口袋里拿出一个香袋丢在书架上，一会儿一股草本的清香溢满整个房间。Penelope脱下自己的风衣放在椅背上，一头栽进只铺了一层避尘毯的床铺里，虽然没有被子盖，但床铺柔软的垫子还是令Penelope十分安心，也没再去管其他的衣物和舒服不舒服的问题，Penelope将靴子费劲地从自己脚上踢下，没过一会儿便昏睡过去。

Penelope做了好几个噩梦，但没有哪个足够将她惊醒，直到手机孜孜不倦地震动和铃声才将Penelope叫醒。现代科技比噩梦都要有影响力，Penelope想这真是个玩笑。而且手机居然还有电，在纽约转机的时候她以为手机就已经报废了。

Penelope头脑发昏，毫无睁开眼的动力，头埋在毯子裹成的枕头里，从裤子里掏出自己的手机，盲按下接通。

“嘿！你终于接电话了！”Inge的责怪的声音从对面传来，“哦？你在哪儿？那好黑啊！”

“我已经到SS了，正在倒时差。”Penelope清清嗓子嘟囔，“有什么事么？”

“呃……也没有，但是你已经失联了三天！”Inge差点在对面吼出来！

Penelope转过头看向手机那边，但隔着眼皮就受不了光线，于是继续闭着眼，说：“我转机转的头都要爆炸了，根本不记得什么时间或者时差，抱歉。”

“OK，OK，但你回到美国真的可以给我们报下平安的。”

“下次注意。”

Inge没说话，Penelope猜她一定翻了个白眼。

“所以，你见到Josie了？”

Penelope点点头。

“还有你那些老朋友？”

Penelope想了想，“算是吧。”

“然后你依然不准备告诉他们到底发生了些什么。”

“Inge，”Penelope抬起一支眼的眼皮，“我们不谈论这个问题。”

Inge举起双手表示放弃，说：“好的，好的，抱歉。你想好怎么解释你的纹身了么？”

“没什么需要解释的，只是突然的爱好而已，我想学校里很多人都有纹身。”

“项链呢？”

“他们不需要看到。”

Inge安静了几秒，接着犹豫地不安地问：“项链……闪了么？”

Penelope仔细回想了一下过去几天，摇头，“没有，到现在为止还没有。”

Inge点点头。

“如果有情况立刻联系我，无论大事小事，”Penelope说，“我不是在度假。”

“没错，当然，好吧……”Inge说，“我挂了，你还是再休息一会，你的声音听起来像是喉咙被人用刀割了。”

Inge挂断电话，Penelope将手机丢到一边，清醒后脑海中挣扎半天终于从床上坐起来，她现环视了一圈黑暗的房间，确定现在起码是夜晚后再从床上挪动下去。她扭扭脖子放松身体，伸了一个大懒腰，打开房间的灯，将包从地上扶起来开始拿出自己的洗漱用品，因为变得经常旅行，Penelope准备好几套一次性洗漱用品。

她准备午夜之后再去浴室洗澡，所以只用自己带来的水倒在浓缩毛巾上，擦擦脸和身体，再漱口水，她换下穿了将近三天的内衣还有T恤，非常嫌弃地将它们丢到准备好的袋子里，再找出另一条牛仔裤换上。还好在机场里匆忙洗了个头，Penelope想，这绝对是她最后一次做这种横跨3个大洲的飞机日程。

基本收拾妥当后Penelope从外套里拿出一颗薄荷糖嚼起来，她在考虑自己该不该去厨房看看有什么吃的，虽然极度不想离开自己的房间，但Penelope觉得自己接近再次被饿晕。

正考虑着有人认真地敲起门。

“醒了么？”Caroline的声音从门外传来，“我给你带了些晚餐。”

救星到，Penelope赶紧打开门，Caroline正惊讶时手里的托盘就被Penelope接了过去。

“看来我来的刚好是时候。”Caroline说着将门带上，她看看Penelope的床皱起眉头，“你需要一床新的被子么？或者是……睡袋？”

“我有个睡袋。”Penelope一边咬着面包一边指向自己的旅行包。

Caroline对着被丢在地上的睡袋挑眉，说：“好吧，那我还是帮你准备一套新的床上用品。”

“谢谢。”

“为什么房间里有那么一股……草药的味道，你煮了什么东西么？”

“不，只是我的安神香袋而已，家族秘方。”

“我对你的家族越来越佩服了。”

Penelope挑挑眉，继续自己的狼吞虎咽。

Caroline靠在门口盯着她，表情再次无奈起来，说：“所以……在罗马尼亚什么也没发现？”

Penelope摇摇头，她咽下一大口面包，说：“那里有很多，很多，我不喜欢的吸血鬼。”

“我提醒过你，那些老古董们。”

“我猜我惹毛了他们中间的一大半，另外一半可能因为我说我也不喜欢mikealson家族而喜欢我，”Penelope假意思考了一下，“但我觉得以后还是不要再去那儿比较好。”

“他们还在记恨Klaus哈？”

Penelope转转眼睛，做个鬼脸，“No，我觉得说记恨都是轻的。”

“那些边缘宗教呢？你找到了么？”

“找到两个，但他们帮不上忙，他们更忙着跟外来移民做斗争，谁家的猫被谁咒死了，谁家的天线被人拔了，这类事件。真的，给他们300块美元，他们能帮你把一个人12个小时之内诅咒死。”

Caroline不可置信地看向Penelope，说：“那么糟糕？”

“是的，在他们帮我解决我的问题之前，他们都得被自己弄死。因为生活而导致的信仰缺失，对巫师团体来说是真正的绝症。”Penelope下结论，“吸血鬼和狼人们就开心了，别说他们，那些乌鸦变形者啥的都开心的要给耶稣上供。”

Caroline可惜地点点头，继续问：“秘鲁？”

“我在丛林里过了几天，跟几只蟒蛇交了朋友。”

“几内亚？”

Penelope摇摇头，突然又想起什么嚼着香肠走到自己的包前，从里面掏出一包用布包好的咖啡豆丢给Caroline，说：“现磨之后非常美味。”

Caroline呆呆地看看咖啡豆，再看看重新回去吃饭的Penelope，叹口气：“所以……一无所获？”

Penelope耸耸肩，说：“起码删除了很多选项。”

“可能还有一百多种选项！”Caroline惊讶，“难道就没人知道那个死神是从什么地方跑出来的么！不可能没有一个教派在供奉它！”

“也许就跟那些修女说的是一样的，本来它已经被遗忘了，只是被我放出来了而已。”Penelope说。

Caroline咬牙，盯着Penelope，说：“不可能！Inge的女巫聚落知道这个死神，虽然她们只知道那个家伙的用处，但她们知道，有传说流传下来，它是战神和收割的死神！那么肯定有别的聚落会知道它！一定还有一些人呢在供奉它！如果它已经没有人供奉，怎么可能还有那么大改变自然运行的能量！这说不过去。”

“可能会有人知道，但现在我还不知道，”Penelope的口气则冷静很多，“也许它的确已经被囚禁了一千多年，没有活人知道它到底从哪儿而来，它也不知道自己已经没人供奉，只是找到我当它的活祭品而已。又也许它只是完成自己的‘任务’，找到一个活人替罪羊，替它完成使命，这样它可以自由，然后去超度。”

“这些都是你的猜测？”

Penelope耸肩，说：“当然，它并不是个实物，也不是个有意识的灵魂，我不能跟它对话。”

“但你可以使用它的能量。”

“是的，付出一点‘小小’的代价而已。”

Penelope自嘲的苦笑让Caroline翻个白眼，她走到床边坐下，忧虑地看着已经基本吃饱的Penelope。Penelope的脸色看着红润很多，神情也更加精神，但还是全身上下透露出无法忽视的疲倦，就像是一座大山被她扛在身上。

“你现在感觉怎样？时不时打打小怪，收服一些小弟，有超级英雄的感觉么？”Caroline笑着问，试图让女孩感觉轻松点。

Penelope考虑一下，“啧”了一声：“有时候有，有时候觉得自己就是个走卒，专门给魔神打工，替它清理一些被它制造或吸引过来的垃圾。有时候我更喜欢这些垃圾会说话，或者知道的更多，好让我知道自己在做什么，但……它们大部分不是老古董就是神经病，真的令我失望。”

“黑暗就在你身边？”

“嗯……听起来很主角范儿，真的经历才发现真是太操蛋。”

Caroline轻笑，她回忆起自己曾经有过的那么一段时光。

“知道什么令我最烦么？”Penelope突然说。

“当超级英雄还没有帅气制服不是最烦的？”

“我现在总是很愤怒，”Penelope叹气，“原来虽然也总是很愤怒，对这个世界的状况，对女巫还有那些超自然生物的处境，对生活的无聊还有……乱七八糟的，我总是很愤怒，但那是选择的，我可以选择不愤怒，可以让自己什么都不管。而现在，我没办法停下来生气。有意去控制它，但只是令我越来越生气，像是一股无法消散的淤积在身体里无从发泄，那不是什么意识，什么选择，而是一种本能…越是憎恨它的存在，就越沦为它的奴隶，这比知道自己的生命在倒计时还要令我厌烦。”

Caroline沉默一会儿，低声问：“所以你才告诉Josie和lizzie你失去了感情？”

Penelope哼一声，看向Caroline的双眼空洞，“我能感受到的越来越少了，有些东西正在离开我的身体，我能感觉到。”

Caroline同情地望着Penelope转过身面对着墙壁一言不发。

Caroline走到Penelope的身边，“我能看看项链么？”

Penelope点头，从脖子里抽出那串项链，在暖黄色的灯光下，紫色的水晶黯淡无色，它不吸收任何光芒也不反射任何光芒，只是独自寒冷。

Caroline没敢伸手触碰项链，只是低头不安地凝视着它。

“如果现在脱下来会有什么反应？”Caroline问。

Penelope微微颦眉，直接把项链摘了下来拿在手心，说：“不离开很久的话没有任何副作用，也没办法离开很久，它会召唤我回去，那是一种巨大的吸引力，就跟魔戒一样。我尽量不把项链摘下来，否则有人要偷走，可能后果可就严重了。不知道我会不会变成咕噜，但估计时间也不够吧。”

Caroline愧疚地轻微点头。Penelope看见她的表情，轻笑：“真的不必为此感到内疚有欠，是我没抵住诱惑，不是你的错。”

“你是为了Josie…”

“那也是我的选择。而且如果说这事让我明白什么，那就是欲望都是相同的，无论是给与还有夺取，无论用什么样的名义屈服于诱惑，最终都要付出相关代价，”Penelope说，“但我还能给她一个获得快乐的结局的机会。”

Caroline再未说话，两人在各自的叹息中沉默下去。

“你给Josie准备了生日礼物么？”

“……”

 

 

Penelope在深夜的浴室里面洗了超半小时，她觉得把自己搓下一层皮还不过够干净，最后是洗的全身通红发痛皮肤脱水才罢休。Penelope乘机检查了一下几天前她后背被蟒蛇咬伤的伤口，发现两个大牙留下腐蚀性伤口居然还没愈合，伤口附近皮肤好像燃烧的蜡烛一样流下液体痕迹，虽然面积不大但看着触目惊心，Penelope非常不满地摇头。Penelope在自己的左肩胛骨上纹了一只展翅的渡鸦，旁边还有几只小渡鸦，遮住之前几处伤口，还小小讽刺一下自己，她很满意。但伤口再这样愈合缓慢，一两年后她可能全身都是纹身。倒不是Penelope对纹身有什么意见，但她真不想躯体覆盖着一层为遮蔽而存在的纹身。

到洗衣房去洗所有换下自己闻都不敢闻的衣服，坐在烘干机上面阅读起Inge发来的一些拉丁文写的上古资料影印版本，整个过程Penelope的大脑出奇的空空如也，真让她有回归校园生活的轻松感，如同之前两个星期的冒险都只是她做的一场梦而已。

换上一身简装的睡衣，Penelope将自己的一次性洗漱用品全部丢掉，只拿着衣柜里留下的毛巾走回寝室，刚刚转过弯就看见抱着被子被褥的Josie站在她的房门前。

并没有想到还会碰到任何人（特别是Josie）的Penelope在原地呆了一会儿，正好Josie也发现了她。我是不是真的在做梦？Penelope不由问自己。

Josie打量一下Penelope的全身，微微皱眉，矛盾的表情非常奇怪。

Penelope整理了一下自己的脑子，忽然对现在的情况笑出来。深夜、走廊、她、Josie，Josie在生气，她明白为什么但完全不准备道歉，两个人对峙着，就等谁先说话……啊，美好的日子，Penelope发自内心地笑出来。

“我以为你有我寝室的钥匙。”Penelope说着走向Josie。

Josie疑惑地看着微笑的Penelope，一下又紧张起来，Penelope靠近的时候她朝后退了半步，“不像你，我更加尊重一个人的私人空间。”

Josie还非常生她的气。Penelope明白。

Penelope轻笑一下，Josie则觉得Penelope是在嘲笑她，于是立刻回击：“这种事情你永远不会明白！”

Penelope无奈地翻个白眼，开门后转过身来挡在门口，伸手去接Josie手里的被子，并假笑道：“我觉得我们的对话应该到此结束了，如果你不想见我，没必要勉强自己。”

Josie的双眼瞪大，气的眼睛里聚集起一些泪花，她把被子朝Penelope身上一丢，恶狠狠地说了句：“晚安！”转身就走。

Penelope苦笑，在Josie身后喊：“谢谢你帮我浇花！”

说完她想回到房间里独自悲伤一会儿，却发现Josie的快速离开的脚步突然停下了，Penelope疑惑地皱皱眉，一股不安的预感涌上心头。

Josie猛然回头冲向Penelope的房间，Penelope被她坚决的脚步吓一跳！Penelope抱着被子还没能猜到Josie准备做什么，就被Josie用力推到一边，Penelope上身不稳好容易稳住脚步，看着Josie用力拉开窗户！

瞬间明白Josie想要干嘛的Penelope赶紧把手里的东西朝床上一丢，跑过去阻止Josie！

“Josie！Josie！”Penelope抱歉地喊着她的名字，双手抱住Josie的腰往后拉，没成想Josie的执意摧花力气那么大，她死活揪住两株花连泥带根茎扯出来，回头用力丢打在Penelope的头上，Penelope被Josie的野蛮暴力地行径吓得加揍得居然叫疼出来！想一个星期前她差点被两头野牛撞死都没喊疼！

Josie还朝着其他的花下手，Penelope也顾不上满头的土和花瓣使劲力气用力一拉Josie，一下也没管自己下手多狠，直接把Josie拉甩出去，Josie毫无防备失去重心跌坐到地上，手里还捏着另外两株折断的花。Penelope回头去看花圃，大概有一半的花已经被Josie揪出来迅速毁灭，另外一半在另一边她没能够着。Penelope心疼地扫一眼残破的窗台花圃再无奈地回过头，本来坐在地上的Josie已经不见。

几粒湿泥从Penelope刚刚洗好的头发上掉下来，她狠狠地咬牙甩头，回头将窗户给关上，再跃过地上的狼藉走出门。

Penelope在楼层浴室毫无意外地碰见正在疯狂洗手的Josie，她一边低泣着一边用力搓着手里的泥，Penelope心疼地叹口气，察觉到她存在的Josie猛地侧过头，愤恨地瞪着Penelope。

Penelope抬起双手表示投降，脚步缓慢地靠近Josie。Josie用力咬紧牙关不让自己急促的呼吸被Penelope发现，但那明显是毫无作用，当Penelope走到她身边Josie立刻哭了出来。Penelope的脚步停下，她此刻十分害怕，怕自己一触碰Josie，两个人都会崩溃。

接着Penelope想起自己在房间里拉开Josie的手劲，于是害怕着小心地伸手掀开Josie睡衣的下摆，果然发现两个发红发肿的手掌印在Josie柔白的皮肤上。

Penelope有当场把自己一巴掌甩死的冲动。

感觉到Penelope身体僵硬的Josie缓慢转过身，伸手扶起Penelope的下巴，让她们的眼睛对视。Josie发红的眼睛里溢满泪花，她咽下一口唾沫，克制住自己的情绪，轻声说：“没事的。”

Penelope咬住自己发白的下唇，矛盾的眼神落在Josie的嘴唇上，突然她倾身用力吻向Josie。Josie也立刻回吻她，沾满水渍和泥土的双手自然而用力环抱住Penelope的脖子，Penelope也双手小心地将Josie拥向自己。

吻充满愤怒、悲伤、酸涩与思念，像是将一切可以存在的感情都这样融进彼此的呼吸中，一开始是撕扯着，慢慢温柔下来，接着被无尽的温情眩晕。她们如同挣扎开紧锁的铁链，如同在水中找到呼吸，如同悬崖边缘拉住彼此的双臂…

而当Josie伸手将Penelope身上的T恤脱下来时，连呼吸都无法顺畅的Penelope终于明白，她一直疲惫孤独地在做一场梦，直到这一秒才真正惊醒过来。

噩梦里她的世界洪水泛滥、楼宇崩塌、地面断裂、一切都为了Josie而绝望，而真实世界里，她只想要Josie的一个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时就这些、


	9. Lizzie Slatzman不应该是好人

Josie被一阵不规则的敲门声吵醒，她的头有些晕，睁开疲惫的双眼，只见Penelope起床的身影，床边起伏了一下，Penelope赤着脚去开门。

“早安。”

是Lizzie的声音，她试图听起来活泼热情的声音，古怪的颤抖。

“……什么？”

Penelope也不敢相信自己听见了什么。

门口停了几秒，Josie疑惑地掀开被子，眯着眼睛朝门口望去。Penelope穿着白色的T恤还有条纹的睡裤，一手搭在开开门缝的门沿上，一手搭在门框上，完全挡住lizzie可能钻进来的空间，整个人一副防御者的姿势直立。

“我说早安！”Lizzie的声音调整了一下，但还是试图表达出自己的友好。

“……你嗑高了？”Penelope疑惑不解的声音令Josie不由微笑。

“你才嗑高了！”Lizzie的性子可受不了Penelope的怀疑，声音立马回归平时的语调。

Josie不知道Penelope做出什么表情，但介于Lizzie没有立刻火箭炮一般的接连轰炸，想必Penelope也没翻白眼之类的。

可能精神还没恢复。Josie脸颊微醺的想着。

“呼~”Lizzie深吸一口气，“我知道Josie在里面，但我不是为了这个来的！——你不用一脸挑衅的表情看着我，虽然我不支持，但Josie有她自己的权力。干嘛？？？你的脸色看起来不太好，吃瘪了么？”

“你有什么事么？”Penelope的声音冷酷起来。

“是的。这个给你。”

Josie好奇地竖起耳朵，但Penelope接过东西后并没有说话。

“什么意思？”

“邀请你去我们的生日派对，还能有什么意思？”

“为什么会有请帖？难道不是全校的人自动被邀请么？”

“是的，客观来说是这样，”Lizzie非常郑重其事，“可你已经不在这所学校上学，所以这份是我昨晚特意给你写的。记住，是我自己写的，Josie并没有帮忙！”

Josie震惊地扬起眉头，瞌睡彻底醒了。Lizzie给Penelope亲手做了一张生日宴会的请柬！！Josie差点想要打自己一巴掌来确定她不是在做梦。

Penelope的声音变得疑惑，非常不相信的用古怪的口气说：“所以，你特意邀请我去你和Josie的生日派对？”

“没错，”Lizzie说，“我从来没有喜欢过你，但是你帮了……救了我们，救了我，虽然你只是想要救Josie，但……你救了我。”

“所以，这是你表现感谢的方式？”

“是的。”

门口安静下来，Penelope原本架在门前的双手缓缓放下，一手拿着请柬，一手自然地垂在身边，虽然只是一个背影，但Josie知道Penelope是在思考。而出乎Josie预料的是，面对Penelope可能会拒绝邀请并开口嘲讽她的几率，Lizzie居然没有立刻暴躁起来，毫无耐心地夺回请帖，然后让Penelope去死，而是老实地站在那里等到一个回应。她们陷入僵持，而Josie陷入了怀疑人生。

这真的不是我做的一个梦么？如果不是这个梦太美好，Josie是真的很想亲自把自己打醒。

终于，Penelope说话了，“那我收下了。”

她的口气非常平淡，既没有惊喜也没有厌烦，像是回答“今天早饭吃什么”一样平常。

Josie的心立刻吊到嗓子眼，虽然她知道这已经是Penelope面对Lizzie最好的回应，但这样的平常高调准备的Lizzie能接受么？她会不会伸手一把夺回请帖然后撕成碎片让Penelope直接回地狱老家呢？！

Lizzie没有。她的声音甚至还有些满足：“OK，后天见。”

Josie觉得头晕。

Lizzie的脚步声音离开，Penelope关上门，她回过身，看见Josie正瞪大着眼睛盯着她，一脸震惊喜悦的惊恐。Penelope对她反应轻笑一下，将请柬摇了摇：“想看么？”

Josie立马点头，Penelope坐到床上，将请柬递给急切的Josie。Josie迫不及待地打开请柬仔细地阅读，看了两遍，嘴里忍不住念出来：“诚挚邀请Penelope Park小姐，于……”

终于，被现实叫醒的Josie的不可思议地将请柬放下，看向Penelope：“今天可能是人类灭绝的日子。”

Penelope忍俊不禁，伸手拿回请柬放在手里，盘起腿，一手撑下巴，一手捏住摊开的请柬，低头安静地读着。Josie的兴奋已经因为Penelope的安静而冷却下来，她望着Penelope沉默的侧脸，疑惑黑发女孩在想什么。

“你在想什么？”Josie轻声地问出口。

Penelope过了几秒才轻轻地摇头，轻声低喃：“我不知道。”

Josie皱眉头，她看出Penelope脸上细微的变化，她知道黑发女孩有些悲伤又有些开心，她在两种不同的感情中纠结着，大概自己也不明白为什么会有这两种感觉。

“有些事情…”Penelope缓缓地说，她侧过头来用双眼望向Josie，“好像变了，我不知道自己该不该高兴。”

Josie伸手将Penelope耳边的一缕碎发挽到耳后，手指轻抚过她的皮肤，笑：“你和Lizzie也有机会好好相处了，也许你会有些不适应的，但少个敌人总是好的。”

Penelope的神色没有任何变化，但她理解Josie似的眨眨眼，再低头瞅了一眼请柬，说：“但少了一个可以互相损的，也挺可惜。”

没等无奈的Josie回应，Penelope身子向前将请柬放在床头柜上，接着往旁边一倒又躺了下来，坐好的Josie自然也随着她的身子躺下，侧过身注视着Penelope早晨的侧脸。Penelope的双眼还很疲惫，她半眯着眼睛，眉眼柔顺地垂下来，神色间不知名的忧伤若隐若现。Josie用手指轻轻滑过她的鼻尖，仔细地描绘着Penelope的脸。

Josie的目光落在Penelope的脖子上，那跟她无法忘记样式的银链子还挂在Penelope的脖子上。昨晚Josie也看见了Penelope的项链，她差点就因为自己一瞬间的发毛而推开Penelope，好在还是思念和欲望占领上峰。激情过后，Josie再次面对这根项链，内心依旧抗拒，她不知道为什么Penelope一直挂着它，一刻不离身，就像它们之间有什么邪恶的交易一样。

Josie的表情一定表现出了她内心憎恨的想法，Penelope的眼神一暗，忽然坐起来，她用手整理了一下银链子，背对着Josie说：“我饿了。”

短短的三个字，立刻拉开她们之间的距离，忽然的疏远令Josie愣了愣，她没有立刻回答Penelope的话，只到Penelope脸色后悔地转过头来看向Josie，她才无奈地苦笑一下，说：“好吧，我们也该离开房间了。”

得到Josie宽容的Penelope抿唇笑，Josie知道那不是她发自内心的开心，而是无故的妥协。

 

 

中午两个去餐厅吃饭被Hope等众人调戏时，Penelope恢复了她往日在校时那潇洒凛利的酷劲，与MG他们说笑打趣，开心大笑，讥讽幽默的对话Josie再熟悉不过。再跟一些过去经常跟着她的女巫们聊天叙旧，还是以往一般自信热烈，让其他人不得不注目。偶尔插几句话，脸不停红的Josie心就渐渐安定下来，她的目光一直追着在餐厅里左右逢源的Penelope，嘴角露出满足又骄傲的真心笑容。

“你真的可以在嘴巴里架个衣架子了，”坐在对面的Hope吐槽道，“根本就合不上。”

Josie脸又红了，她耸耸肩，“抱歉。”

“别道歉啊，我好久没见你那么开心了，就像一触你就会爆炸似的兴奋。”Hope挑眉。

“你最近的比喻学的是越来越好了。”

“没办法，生活不如意起码得学会用幽默来冲淡苦闷。”Hope摊手。

Josie这才想起来Hope和Landon又吵架冷战了，所以Landon才不在这里，一时对自己高调的幸福产生很少的内疚。

“别露出那副‘不好意思’的表情，只会让我更烦躁而已。”Hope立刻滋她。

Josie惊讶地伸手揉揉自己的脸。我的表情有那么明显么？为什么她们都能猜到我在想什么！

Hope看着Josie惊讶生气又丢脸的反应不禁笑出来，她微微撇过眼神，Penelope正在跟自己过去的那些跟班说着不知道哪里好笑的话，表情跟过去Hope认识的刻薄女孩几乎毫无二致。但不知道哪里出了问题，Hope脑海挥之不去对Penelope的一些不安的怀疑，像是这个女孩身上或精神上哪里发生了非常本质的变化，很微妙，但就在那里，在令Hope疑虑的预感中。

也许是Penelope现在的装扮？没有了过去的时尚和独特，Penelope穿着白色的休闲短大衣，里面是一间灰色的因子T恤上面写着“BE BRAVE”。看到那件T恤Hope就不由翻个白眼。这根本就不可能是过去的Penelope会穿的衣服，不仅无趣而且呆板，这像是那种一周不换两件衣服的长途旅行客或者程序员才会穿的衣服！Hope回忆里的Penelope虽然不多，但绝对没有穿这种枯燥至极的衣服的印象。

还有Penelope的头发，从乐观的角度，她可能是因为昨晚激烈运动后头发才变成这样乱七八糟。但是为什么早上Penelope没有花一个小时重新洗头吹头烫头呢？对于Penelope那么重视自我外在的人来说，这应该很正常吧！但并没有，谈笑风生的Penelope是一头乱糟糟的中发，刘海更是随意梳到一侧，毫无造型可言，大概连梳子都没用，就随意用手抓了抓？

稍微仔细想想Hope甚至要怀疑这个Penelope是不是其他人冒名顶替的，或者说被神奇生物附身了！虽然她的言行举止还与过去的Penelope基本相同，可外表随意的搭配与修饰实在令Hope感觉古怪。但她对面的Josie好像完全没注意到这些，全心全意幸福的接受了这个Caroline说旅游归来特意来给Josie过生日的流浪汉Penelope。

“嗨，Josie.”Hope常识性地喊她。

“嗯？”

“你有没有……注意到一些Penelope……不同过去的地方？”

“嗯？”Josie的眉头疑惑地皱起，“什么意思？”

“没什么意思！就是……Penelope改变的地方！”

Josie疑惑地看看Hope再看看不远处的Penelope，Hope期待地顺着她的眼神。

“你是说她的衣服么？这是她仅剩下的一身完好无损的，其他的衣服都有多多少少的破损。”Josie说。

Hope强忍住自己想翻白眼的冲动。

“不……呃，可能有一点，但，不！你不觉得Penelope哪里……哪里……感觉……”Hope非常努力地在自己的脑海中搜寻可以使用的形容词，但她稍微一抬眼就看见Josie十分困惑丝毫没有领会到意思甚至有些厌烦的表情，于是果断摇头，“没事！大概只是我自己的错觉而已！”

Josie莫名其妙地看着她。

“只是我印象中的Penelope不太像会特意跑去出旅游那么久还为了自己的女友……”Hope又哽咽了一下，她小心地观察Josie的表情，确定Josie的表情并没有变化后才继续说，“特意从那么远地方做几十个小时的飞机跑回来。”

Josie的脸又红起来，Hope觉得她可能体内装了个变温暖炉。

“看来她比我想的人要更好些。”Hope自己对她们之间的对话做出毫无意义的总结。

可能真的是我的错觉，Hope再对自己说，毕竟她对Penelope的了解很少，Josie与Caroline怎么说也比她更了解Penelope三倍。

她再次看向流浪汉Penelope，咬了一口自己的午餐面包。

 

 

接下来的半天Penelope都在躲着Josie，她没有一个很好的借口，所以Lizzie跑来找Josie帮助策划派对的“打扰”第一次令Penelope在内心发出感激。一下午没见Josie，Penelope先去了图书馆，又躲在天台上，一开始是读书看看从校图书馆搜来的老旧资料，之后就单纯的盯着森林的远方打坐发呆，一下几个小时过去，已近黄昏。Penelope必须承认，自从生命进入“倒计时”，她反而比过去更花时间在凝望和发呆中，很少花时间去想以后的事情，也几乎不再纠结自己的现下，除了死亡的重量有时候重如泰山，其他大部分脑袋空空的时间，身边一切也都轻如牛毛。

Lars有时候会说Penelope这是要突破生命的本质，化为更高的化身，而Penelope则会翻个白眼，说“只是因为当傻子真的很开心而已”。其实有什么开心的呢？Penelope也明白，她曾经花生命中的每一天每一个小时每分钟去寻找生命的意义，寻找自我的价值，拒绝在世界的大潮中随波逐流，拒绝当一个生活的傻子，想要当一个生命的“大傻子”，想要为值得的放弃一切，想要为所爱的奋力一搏……然后她成功了，她做到了，她献出自己的一切，燃烧她可以燃烧的一切，点起了她生命中未来的大火。

可之后呢？

有一段时间里面Penelope还处在否定的状态中，她劝说自己她拯救了太阳，拯救了她生命中的太阳，她打赢了无意义的生命，赢得了最终战役。

可逃避并不能更改事实，她的太阳将继续闪耀，可是她却无法再拥有，起码无法拥有她想要的那么长时间。

Penelope遇到Josie的时候，想起电影中的台词“与她在一起，恨不得下半生立刻到来”。而这下，她直接放弃了自己的下半生。

有没有人写过一本书，专门告诉英雄，当你逞完英雄后，天下太平，默默归隐山林，不想连累别人的独自一人等待死去的那段日子该做些什么？

除了到处去寻找自己救自己的方法外？Penelope不想把自己剩下的岁月都奋斗在解除自己身上契约的无望之路上，但她实在也不知道该做些什么好。她不想坐以待毙，Penelope从不坐以待毙，她会挣扎到活人的最后一刻。可她也不想到那一秒还抱有无望的希望。

希望，是很恐怖的两个词。Penelope现在可以体会到有些词语的存在是一种象征，例如希望。它既等同于愚蠢，又等同于生命。Penelope本人，现在就既同等于愚蠢又等同于生命。

这两者，让Penelope痛恨希望这个词。

Inge曾经问她，如果有可以跟Josie复合再在一起的希望，为什么不干脆尽情享受时光？何必一定要折磨自己？

“你可以不告诉Josie秘密，到时候再选择一个你觉得合适的方式离开！”

Penelope对此报以无奈的讥笑。Inge是现在Penelope最信任的朋友之一，但她没一次真的理解Penelope。

如果可以的话，Penelope对josie唯一的希望就是天长地久。

时光不尽，山平海枯。有点像爱的样子？

爱可能也是一种“瘾”，Penelope没办法浅尝辄止。这也是为什么她当初要离开SS的最重要的原因之一，如果当时有千分之一的借口可以让Penelope留下来，她都会留下来，即使面临的依然是Josie的拒绝和厌恶，她也会留下俩。可惜她再没有了借口，所以她离开。可离开之后还是不甘心，还是戒不掉，于是她把自己豁出去。当她“许愿”的时候，内心有些像祈求对自己的解放，从这场中毒太深的爱中解放出来。

爱是地狱，每个人还想手拉手下地狱。Penelope经常想到。刚好她要下地狱，所以…世事可能真的是个无尽循环。

而是，是的，以上这些就是Penelope在漫长的发呆中会想到的事情，现在她自觉比很多人更懂得一些深意。

而这让她时而感觉，好累，比狩魔还要累。像需要一场天荒地老的睡眠才能有勇气睁开双眼。这或许才是为什么现在她经常发呆的原因？

Penelope深吸一口气，冰冷的空气流向她的全身。她听见天台门开的“嘎吱”声——就是没人愿意换一下那扇生锈的铁门——有人喊她的名字。

“Penelope？”

Penelope皱眉，她回过头，看见鸟人男孩正在四处张望。

“Landon？”

Landon看见Penelope，露出开心的笑容，朝她跑过来。

“嘿！我猜对了！”他在Penelope身边坐下。

“你在找我？”

“是的，我听说你回来了，但中午Hope在餐厅里，我不想碰见她。下午打听你在哪儿，MG告诉我你可能躲在学校的哪个冷清的角落里。”

Penelope挑挑眉：“所以你跟Hope还没有和好？”

Landon耸耸肩，他的表情看起来很滑稽，却让Penelope心情开朗不少。

“呃，我们和好了一阵子，然后……我不知道，自从她回来之后，总有什么树在我们中间，我们两个人都不明白到底是什么，也不知道该怎么跨过去，”Landon说，神色变化可谓痛苦，“可能会一直这样下去吧，直到我们就……你知道，逐渐分开。”

“wow，鸟男孩，快停下，我需要整整一瓶香槟才听得下你这些青春荷尔蒙爆棚的自白。”

Landon笑起来，抱歉地看Penelope：“我没拿什么香槟，哦，不过我有这个！”

说着他从自己的牛仔上衣里掏出打火机和一包刚刚拆开的香烟放在他俩中间。

Penelope瞅瞅，说：“就抽了一根？”

Landon尴尬地眨眨眼，说：“我不喜欢那个味道。”

他还是个孩子。Penelope想。很纯真的男孩。

Penelope抽出一支，拿过Landon的打火机给自己点上，深深吸了一口再长吐出去，接着用挑衅的目光看向Landon。Landon呆了一下，接着赶紧也给自己点上，他学着Penelope的样子深吸一口，接着：“咳咳咳咳咳！”

Penelope笑出声来。

Landon用力垂自己的胸口，呛得眼泪流出来，把拿烟的手举的老远。

“诶，你可必须抽完啊！要不然我们没啥好谈的！”Penelope佯装警告道。

Landon为难地看看Penelope，确定她不是随口威胁后老大不情愿地将烟收回来，再小心地浅浅吸下一口。

Penelope满意地又抽一口——虽然她也隔很久没抽，但这感觉还是真不错的，她都忘记焦油能捎走多少忧愁了——看Landon说：“也许你俩应该干脆的分手一次，过一段时间自己的日子，也许障碍自然而然会消失。分分合合的，肯定会一直制造大大小小的麻烦，特别是跟人见人爱到哪儿哪儿出事的救世主在一起。”

Landon沉吟了一下，他真的从嗓子里发出一连串单音节的咕囔。

“我也想过，可是……哪有那么简单！如果我能做到，之前就做到了！她是那个唯一！你懂么？就像你对Josie一样……Josie是你的唯一吧？”

Penelope没回答而是挑眉让愣头愣脑的男孩继续说。

“你怎么做到的？离开Josie，我不觉得我可以做到。”

“相信我，也没那么难，”Penelope吸下一口烟，“难得是离开之后，我还可以躲到地球的另一边去，你嘛，也许你可以飞到天上去躲一段时间？”

“哈哈。”Landon干笑。

Penelope转过头再去看远处，抹灰的橙色天空，覆盖着深绿色阴森树林，夕阳西下，寂静又悲伤。

“你变得更悲伤了。”Landon突然说。

Penelope皱眉，转过头，看见Landon的表情还挺认真。

Penelope噗笑：“什么？”

“你走的那天晚上在花园里，你还是愁苦？苦闷？但刚才你的眼神……”Landon词语匮乏，伸出双手在Penelope面前比划想要用镜头的比喻表达自己的感觉，没成想手指间夹得烟近距离滑到Penelope双眼前，烟也熏到Penelope的眼睛，Penelope下意识地立刻朝后退去，一侧身朝后倒去，“抱歉！对不起！”

Landon大叫着将烟在地上捏灭了！

Penelope苦笑不得地伸手去抹去眼角熏出的泪水，一手指着Landon捏灭的香烟说：“你这算是故意的么！”

“NO！”Landon正想伸手去拉Penelope半途放弃又惊恐地为自己大声辩白起来，“我马上再点一支！”

Penelope忍不住大笑出来，一时间笑的眼泪、熏的眼泪、苦的眼泪全部混杂在一起。

Landon站起来又手忙脚乱地给自己点燃一支烟，Penelope将自己的烟捏灭，再用手将身子撑起来，用袖子抹去自己的眼泪。她想起自己上一次跟Landon两人聊天的时候，Landon也逗的她大笑起来将嘴里的香槟都喷了。两次都哭笑不得，却又都奇怪的使Penelope感觉轻松不少，像是回血buff，让她又有勇气去面对糟糕的之后。

所以这次Penelope也要回以Landon一个事实，或者忠告，当做谢谢。

Penelope看着Landon大口吸一口新点燃的烟向自己表示他的道歉，随之表情难受地纠结到一起，嘲笑着将烟从他手里拿过去丢下用脚踩灭。

“以后还是别抽烟了，喝酒更有味道。而且你每次死有烟，再抽烟死的时候味道都不好闻了。”Penelope说。

Landon委屈又不满地眯眼。

“至于你的感情问题，”Penelope注视着他，看见Landon瞬间认真起来的眼神，内心默默叹气，“我不觉得我有发言的位置。”

“什么？！”

“但我可以说，你必须试，一次又一次，无论多疲惫，无论多痛苦，直到所有的希望都从你的感情里消失为止。”

“……可是？爱不应该带来……我不知道，Hope，她就是我的希望不是么？！那如果我和Hope只是在一次次的磨掉存在的希望，那，为什么还要在一起呢？”

“你在说什么傻话？”Penelope嫌弃地看他，“不！爱不会给你带来希望，它只是让你感觉到希望！你们都感觉到足够多的希望，感受到一起走一生的力量，才拥有爱！希望是你自己的，爱一个人不是在累计希望就是在磨损希望！爱比爱一个人要浪漫多了！它让你成为一个人！像是树，无论风水雨打，洪水飓风，都要用时间去浇灌，才会长大！”

Landon目瞪口呆，他明显没想到自己会既被人吼叫又被人教训还被人震惊。

Penelope深吸一口气，拍拍Landon僵硬的脸，摇头：“我不知道Hope值不值得，希望你不会听我的。”

说完黄昏都已经临近结束，Penelope朝天台的大门走去，愣着的Landon后知后觉地追上，在后面奇怪地问：“对了！你为什么那么悲伤啊？我听MG说你和Josie不是和好了么？”

“我悲伤因为Lizzie邀请我去她的生日派对，”Penelope发出极其不爽的声音，“我讨厌她居然是先大度的那个人！”

“啊？”Landon完全没听明白。

Penelope也不打算继续解释，干脆地朝餐厅进发，她知道Josie正在那里等着她。

Penelope讨厌Lizzie是先大度的那个人，她曾经想要的完美生活突然搓手可得，但她就无力承受。为什么Lizzie就不能继续厌恶她呢？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每周更新一次，惯例周日晚（北京时间）


	10. 来自恶魔的气味

“你身上有很多新的伤疤。”

Penelope拿水杯的手颤抖了一下，但她很快镇定下来，说：“那不是更具有野性么？”

她回过头头，Josie用严肃又担忧地眼神看着她。

“还有你的纹身，那是什么鸟？”

“渡鸦，它可以穿越生死，链接灵魂。”

“我想它也是为了遮住一些伤疤，”Josie却说，“发生什么事儿了，Penelope？”

Penelope愧疚地点头看向水杯里的自己，绿色的眼神无奈地转动，当她抬起头时，说：“我告诉过你JOJO，那个交换条件……”

Josie的表情痛苦起来，Penelope内心却松了口气。

“我没有太多情感留下，如果不去做些什么危险的事情，我害怕自己会更快变成一个毫无感情的行尸走肉。”Penelope接着说。

Josie从低着头床边站起来，她缓缓地靠近Penelope，毫无犹豫地伸出手拉住Penelope没有拿着水杯的另一只手。Penelope淡淡地叹口气，她放下水杯伸手将Josie拉近，像过去一样，轻触额头，两人都试图将自己的感情和力量传达给对方。Josie闭着双眼，Penelope看见她颤抖的嘴唇，说：“我有到你22岁生日那天一直爱着你的能力，我想过很多次了，虽然只有几年，但也许足够我用自己空洞的下半生去回忆。”

Jojo的眼泪如期滑落，Penelope将她拉近怀里，手在她的后背安抚着。她知道Josie想要说很多或乐观或拒绝或绝情的话，但以她现在内心的纠葛，她还无法理清到底该做些什么，无数的话都卡在心里，直等到时间去沉淀它们的词句。

“这不会发生的…”Josie轻而坚定的声音传来，Penelope勾起苦笑，Josie抱住的她的双手变得更加有力。

Josie深吸一口气好像还想说些什么，忽然一阵Skype的铃声打断了她们。

两人分开，Penelope从床上拿起自己的手机，Inge的头像跃动着。

大概是情况报告吧。

Penelope将手机屏幕给Josie看，说：“是Inge，Murphy寄养在她那儿，想看看么？”

背过身擦眼泪的Josie听见Murphy的名字心情也好些，一边摸着眼泪一边强笑：“当然！”

Penelope微笑着伸手抹去Josie脸上的泪痕：“也许你应该先去洗个脸精神一下，我可以让Inge等等。”

Josie害羞地点头，开门去了浴室。

Penelope确定Josie走远后点开了Skype，Inge大概做在一个仅开台灯的书桌面前，只有她曝光过度看着更像鬼似的苍白脸在手机面前，天蓝色的眼睛有频率地一闪一闪着金色光芒，屏幕开的瞬间Penelope吓得差点把手机给丢了。

“嘿！Pen！”Inge喊到，情绪莫名其妙的高昂。

Penelope摇摇头，她就猜到布鲁日并没有Inge说的那样风平浪静。

“发生什么事儿了Inge？”

“什么？？哦！什么事！没什么大事！”Inge依旧大喊着。

Penelope皱眉看向她，对面的Inge却没看见她似的，神经质似的甩甩头，用手指努力掏了掏耳朵，接着深吸一口气，用双手轻扇了自己几巴掌，再用力眨眨眼，手肘敲打敲打自己的太阳穴。一通折腾下来Inge表情才正常许多：“啊，这下好多了。”

Penelope挑眉：“看来是很苦的一战？”

Inge抿抿嘴，考虑了一下，说：“还行，就是lars实验他自己研发的新式炸弹，最后有点失控了，把比根修女院池塘里的天鹅都给吓飞了。”

“没把池子给蒸发了？”

“没有。他倒是想。”

“你看起来也不是很好……拜托开个灯好么，你现在的样子比鬼还恐怖我手都在抖。”

“哦，抱歉！”

Inge跑去将灯打开，Penelope这才知道原来她只是呆在宿舍里。Inge急匆匆赶回屏幕前，脸色一点也没见好转，只是眼睛里的金光已经退去，天蓝色的瞳孔平静下来，而她一头淡金色的头发则被炸了个卷边，看着还烧焦不少。她穿着一件淡灰色的外套，看起来也被烤干似的一片一片焦黑色。

“好了，我是来通报信息的！”Inge说，大喝了一口水说，“哦，嘿，Murphy~”

金瞳黑猫跳上桌子，Inge立马换上一脸慈母状，伸出双手想要抱住猫，但黑猫发出一声“喵”的拒绝，瞅了Penelope一眼又潇洒地从屏幕前走开。

“Inge，快点说，Josie每秒钟都会回来！”Penelope控制住自己不翻白眼。

“对！今天市里出现了一些不太清楚种类的小精灵？或者是妖精？不多，大概有几只的样子，蓝皮，幼麻雀还小一点的身材，飞行的时候会洒出一种类似跳跳粉的东西？那东西会发出小型烟花的效果，然后溅射到物体就会着火，但只有易燃品会着火，如果是石头之类的就不会。所以也没有造成很大的破坏。阿姨带着我和lars摧毁了它们的巢穴，里面有一只类似于母蜂的大精灵，看样子应该是暗精灵系的某个亚分支，但阿姨也不知道是什么，所以我还在找资料，如果找到了告诉你。”

“确定是所有的么？”

“目前为止可以确定，还没有其他地方警告有这种不明飞行生物的出现。”

Penelope点点头。这是布鲁日这座巫师之城的好处，他们中间有一个专门的情报网，特别是出现奇怪生物的时候都会互相通报注意，让Penelope也少废了很多心思与麻烦。

“这半个月市里出现了不少暗精灵属的生物，阿姨觉得这其中有更大的问题。Murphy在现场却没有更过激的反应。”Inge说。

Penelope点头，“我会尽快回去的。”

“嘿！别着急！”Inge立刻情绪又兴奋起来，“你可以留在那里等到Josie过完生日也无所谓的！我和lars正需要锻炼，而且阿姨也说她感觉到最近一段时间都变得更年轻了！别担心，两个星期都过去了，几天而已不会出什么大事的。”

随着Inge激情昂扬的声音，Josie推门进来，她的脸色如平常无恙，但听见Inge的高昂的声音吓得往门外退了一步。

看见Penelope目光转换的Inge猜到大概是有人进门了，问：“是Josie么？”

听见Inge疑惑的声音，Josie才放心下来走到Penelope身边，朝摄像机打招呼：“嘿，Inge。”

“Josie！好久不见！”Inge朝她挥挥手，“你的新发型看起来棒呆了！”

“哦，谢谢。”Josie害羞地伸手缕缕自己的发梢，再仔细看看Inge的造型，奇怪地微皱起眉头，“你……你看起来好像刚刚从一场大火里跑出来……发生什么事儿了？”

“哦！”Inge尴尬地红了脸，用手抓抓自己毛躁爆炸的卷发，“不好意思，刚刚lars失败了一个实验，拖着我一起被炸到，所以有点狼狈。我刚刚正告诉Pen这件事，老师新教的魔药太难做了，爆炸好几次！但别担心，lars和我是不会出什么大事的！”

Josie与面对Inge尴尬而微笑的Penelope对视一眼，友善地笑道：“也许下次小心一点。”

“当然！”

大概是听见Josie的声音，Murphy又一次猫叫着登场，在屏幕面前坐下几乎挡住Inge的脸。

“Murphy！”Inge无奈懊恼地抱怨道，用手想要将Murphy抱下来，但黑猫就是用爪子次次拨开她的手。

Murphy现在长大不少，但苗条的身材和光亮的黑毛还是一如既往，但曾经幼稚天真的金瞳已经变得更细怎么看都有些瘆人。

Murphy与除Penelope以外的任何人类都有天然抵触，到哪儿都高高在上的样子，不许别人碰它，也不轻易吃别人喂得食物。Penelope花了好长时间才让Murphy和Inge与Lars建立了信任关系，但要到限制它活动那一步，Murphy又是谁都话都不停，有时候连Penelope的话也不听。

但Murphy有很不同的地方，比方它能嗅到异生物的靠近，并且能发出不同登记的警告声，到现在为止Penelope数到有三种层级。几次Penelope受到伏击，Murphy都发出了警告，使得Penelope得以做好准备。Penelope很多次怀疑，老狼人在对它实行alpha指令的时候是不是激活了它的猫智还附给它一点超能力？所以Murphy显得比平常的猫更有智慧、敏捷而且具有不可言能力，但又保留了很多猫的天性。

但不管是什么，对Penelope都是有利的，所以也许她应该感谢一下老狼人——就是不知道他去那儿了。

“Murphy怎么样？”Penelope问。

“喵！”Murphy回答。

“好着呢，”Inge还在费心想将自己的脸露出来，但Murphy摇晃着尾巴左右遮挡着她，“看！这像有事么？”

Penelope默默地将手机递给Josie，示意自己要去梳洗一下，Josie明白地接过手机，跟Inge说起Murphy的事情。Penelope出门准备去洗把脸冷静一下自己的情绪还有消化刚刚接收到的消息。她相信Josie和Inge的对话会非常的顺利，因为无论Josie问Inge什么事情，Murphy都会抢答，就好像它认为所有人都应该能听懂它的话一样。

 

 

第二天是依旧风平浪静的一天，Josie和Lizzie的派对准备在“偷偷进行”，而学校还照常上课。Penelope早上依旧在图书馆泡了半天，本以为将是继续平静的一天，但中途Hope却闯了进来，气势汹汹地找到Penelope问她要有没有给Josie准备生日礼物。也没等Penelope回答，Hope就急躁地擅自决定她们两个要去神秘瀑布镇上购物。

Penelope想要拒绝，或者考虑一下，但Hope直接将她拉起来朝外就走。

手忙脚乱地跟着Hope走到校外，hope牵她的手劲越来越大，Penelope疼的眉头都皱到一起。

“Hope！亲爱的！你需要放手！”Penelope低吼着将手抽出来。

看着原地甩着自己的手腕的Penelope，Hope这才发现自己的暴躁已经到了危险的边缘。

“我觉得你更需要去森林里吼两声！”Penelope讥讽地瞪着她。

“sorry，我只是……”Hope自责地摇摇头，试图伸手去检查Penelope的手腕。

“有点残暴？”

Hope哑口无言，她拉开Penelope的手臂，只发现一块淤青迅速地消散，惊奇地皱眉：“这？？”

Penelope拉回自己的手臂，转开目光：“没事，只是我的一个魔咒而已。”

“什么魔咒？”

“我觉得我们应该更专注在你的问题上！你觉得呢？”Penelope威胁地瞪着Hope。

Hope的愧疚又一次浮现在脸上，她咬咬牙，疯狂躁郁的双眼又涌动起来。Penelope略微同情地看着她站在原地不知所措，孤立无援的样子。

“也许狼化一下对你有好处。”Penelope无奈提议。

“No，晚上再说吧，”Hope说，“你能陪我去镇上买礼物么？我不想一个人跑去，学校里的其他人又都有课。”

“需要人陪是因为你可能会突然发疯杀了商店里的每个人？”

Hope没有回答，但Penelope从她躲闪的眼神里面也能得出答案。Penelope叹口气，她回想去昨天Landon的样子，想着这大概是这对情侣吵架冷战时候的状态吧，只不过不知道为什么把她给卷了进去。不过，Penelope想，送佛送到西，反正我也没事做。

“好吧，但我来开车，我可不想你半路的时候突然把车给开掀翻了，或者带着我私奔跑回新奥尔良，”Penelope说，“我已经有Joise了，你知道的吧？”

听见Josie的话原本羞愧脸红的Hope朝天翻了个白眼。

 

 

坐着校长的车，他们顺着森林的路平稳驶向神秘瀑布镇，Penelope没忍住问：“你确定我们只是去买礼物，而不是逃离SS么？”

Hope一直沉默地望着窗外灰蒙蒙并不美丽的凋零森林，听见问题后她微微垂头，片刻后依然没有回答。

“OK，救世主公主，我们要不然就一路沉默到镇子上，然后假装买几件根本没有纪念意义，我们彼此都知道是不会送给Josie的的饰品回来。或者，”Penelope喜欢戏剧性的停顿，“你可以随意编些我完全没有兴趣的故事给我听，然后我告诉你这故事有多荒唐。起码我们还可以锻炼一下你毫无想象力的大脑，你觉得如何？”

Hope把嘴抿成一条线，纠结了几秒，豁出去似的用力甩头，说：“不用，我们就保持安静就行了。”

Penelope被这固执倔强顽固的女孩给堵得直翻白眼，自己非常想一个急转弯将车开翻在路肩。

 

 

当天晚上吃完饭后，Penelope送给Josie一个铜制做旧的死神弯刀项链，Josie奇怪地看向项链仔细观察，但半天也没看出什么特别的地方。

“这是……我的生日礼物么？”Josie困惑的问，口气里掩盖不住失望。

Penelope笑出来，温柔地拿过项链，不知认真还是随意说：“算是半个吧。”

“一个死神镰刀？有什么意义么？”虽然依然很困惑，但Josie还是很配合地转过身撩起头发让Penelope将项链带到她脖子上。

“这是对那个救了你一命的恶魔的纪念？”Penelope玩笑地说。

“……”

“是个玩笑，Jojo，”Penelope将下巴靠在Josie的肩膀上，侧过头看她沉默的侧脸，“这只是我陪Hope去镇子上买礼物给你，还有Lizzie，但是完全不知道该陪暴躁狼人所以买什么所以随手选的。”

Josie更加困惑地皱起眉头，甚至是皱起五官，她侧过脸去看Penelope：“你跟Hope下午去镇子上了？”

“她非要去的，说要给你们买礼物”Penelope耸肩，“她给你买了个纪念水晶球，非常女孩的那种，摇一摇会下雪还写着‘梦幻城堡’。”

“就像你8岁时候送给自己的那个礼物？”

“嘿！”Penelope直起身子，对着Josie认真地说，“我那是送给一个女孩的礼物！介于我从小到大的所有礼物都跟巫术有关，都非常古怪，我只想收到一件正常、普通的礼物而已！”

Josie对Penelope这样严正认真的表情忍俊不禁，接着没等Penelope暴躁起来，Josie站起来亲Penelope脸颊一下后快速说：“不用等我，我得去看看Hope，我肯定她情况肯定不太好。”

Josie走开，Penelope突然委屈，自己好像凭空背了个锅。

 

 

晚上无事的Penelope跟MG看了一晚上超英电影，直到11点多Josie把MG赶走的时候Penelope已经无聊地睡着。

“Hope怎么样了？”睡眼朦胧的Penelope问。

Josie爬上床钻进Penelope的怀抱，整理开自己的头发：“她心情还是很不明朗，Landon今早尝试过跟她谈谈，但好像只是让情况越来越糟糕，她不知道该怎么办，刚刚出门狼化一下也许会有帮助……”

“嘿，Jojo，”Penelope低头吻一下Josie的额头，“我只是随便问问。”

Josie微笑地将她抱紧一些，两人沉入睡眠。

 

 

直到一阵激烈的敲门声将她们惊醒，Lizzie惊慌的声音透墙而入：“Josie！Penelope！快起来！”

警觉的Penelope立刻清醒过来，她从床上窜起来，几步走到门前拉开门，面色慌张的Lizzie焦急地说：“Hope失踪了！她狼化出去之后一直没有回来！我们需要人手去森林里搜寻她！”

“多久了？”Josie也清醒过来，在Penelope身后急切地问。

“不知道！Raf和Landon一个小时前去森林里找她，但回来说没有找到任何Hope的踪迹，但在湖边发现了一些打斗的痕迹，还有血迹！妈妈认为Hope可能出事了！”

Josie立刻穿好球鞋披上外衣将手机塞进口袋里，顺手也给Penelope递上外套，Josie越过Penelope跟着Lizzie快步离开。Penelope转身去拿自己放在门口书架上的手机，刚刚点亮就发现一条来自Inge的只有一秒钟持续时间的未接电话。

Penelope皱起眉头，一股坏预感涌上心头。

“Penelope？！”Lizzie在走廊的尽头暴躁地大喊她的名字。

Penelope看看手机，再看看Lizzie与Josie，强压疑惑朝她们跑过去。

 

Caroline和Alaric都认为Hope在森林里遭遇了不测，以Hope的能力，攻击她的生物不是非常强大就是有特殊不可知的能力。他们本应该联合行动，但现在Hope不知所踪，所以他们只能暂时分头寻找，找到线索或地方后通过手机联系，再集合一处想办法解决。如果遇到突发状况则及时行动，不用等支援。为不惊扰更多的学生，最后只集结了平时帮忙的几个人。

已经是凌晨3点多，月牙在天空中闪耀不明显的辉光，远处的森林灰暗一片，偶有风声如同尖刀划过坚石一般刺耳。Penelope深吸一口气，空气中飘来熟悉又厌恶的硫磺味。Penelope站在一排人的身后，脖子上的项链轻微嗡鸣。

Caroline站在最前面给几个人分配任务，她的表情非常凝重，像是知道正在发生什么：“Alaric和Kaleb留在学校里面保证学生的安全，我们这次需要安全和效率，所以Penelope和MG一起朝东，Josie和我一起朝西，Lizzie和Rafael一起朝南，Landon和Dorian一起朝北！吸血鬼和狼人都放开自己的嗅觉，虽然之前搜索没有找到更多的线索但说不定会有残留的可能！所有人在没有被袭击的时候不要擅自行动！保持通讯畅通！”

Landon和Lizzie他们四人很快跑入森林，而Caroline和Josie则停留一会儿，Josie先回身拉住Penelope的手捏了捏，担忧地叮嘱：“别逞强，小心点。”

Penelope则回她一个眨眼：“别担心我。”

Josie还是不放心，但也回身跟着Caroline跑步离开，Caroline离开之前回头严肃地看了Penelope一眼，Penelope非常冷静地微微点头。

“我们快走吧，Penz！”MG着急地在森林的边缘大喊。

Penelope朝MG跑去，几个眨眼就到了MG的面前，MG吓了一跳，Penelope好像是凭空瞬移几次之后到的他面前！

“我们该走了。”Penelope认真地说。


	11. 战斗恶魔Penelope Park

Penelope还记得自己第一次被硫磺气味吸引时候的感觉，她走在学校回宿舍的花园外长廊上，当时已经是深夜，除了偶尔几扇窗露出昏黄的灯光外仅有暗淡的月光为光源。花园里弥漫着一股清淡的香气，安神又清新，Penelope不想回到自己的宿舍，她一个人在花园里来来回回的绕圈，想很多事情同时又什么都没想。

忽然一股浓烈刺鼻的气味从黑暗中传来，Penelope警觉地皱起眉头，停下脚步朝气味传来的方向转过身。月光稀薄，她未能在黑暗中看见任何生物。脖子一紧，Penelope奇怪地低下头，脖子上挂着的项链自主震动起来，发出低低的嗡鸣，同时紫色的水晶也自主发出朦胧的闪光。

危险正在靠近。Penelope的汗毛受到了某种暗示如同蜘蛛侠一样一根根竖起来，接着她的脚下感觉到一阵热量，一股灼热的力量从她的脊椎神经冲击上的她的大脑，接着Penelope双眼前突然张开一张红色火焰织成的网，她震惊地想要朝后退一步，眼前的火焰网却猛地爆炸开破碎消失！接着一口呼吸猛地从她的嘴唇里吐出来，Penelope全身虚弱重心不稳地朝前倒去，但她的下意识及时让她站稳脚步。

刚刚发生了什么？Penelope后怕地全身发抖，虚汗从额头密密麻麻地流下来。

可事情才刚刚开始，Penelope能感觉到自己眼前一股邪恶又浓烈的能量聚成一点朝自己冲来，它划破黑夜的温柔，带着一股冰冷恐惧的力量直直朝Penelope冲来！

没等到Penelope意识到是什么野兽从黑夜中冲出来，她的身体已经灵敏地闪开了面前的一击，一股浓烈不开的硫磺味从Penelope的鼻尖划过，如同地狱在世，隔开Penelope平淡又孤独的生活。

 

森林却往深处越为黑暗，很快树杈将原本不明亮的月光罩住大半，一半黑暗的苍穹遮蔽着Penelope和MG。MG拿着手电在前面走着，一边不安地朝四面照射一边喊着Hope的名字，他的声音变得越来越不安，脚步也不再顺着节奏，Penelope知道他在变得越来越害怕，但她什么也没说。

MG一直以为自己在前面领路，但走在后面的Penelope闻着味道找寻方位，不时就改变方向，奇怪的MG也什么都没说的跟上然后继续跑到前面去。

“为什么越来越黑了？”MG终于问，“难道已经要天亮了么？”

Penelope没回答，反而说：“我们快要走到森林的边缘了。”

“是的，我们走了那么长的路么？”MG再次疑问。

他们当然没有走那么长的路，他们也没有真的完全朝东，这些只是一些Penelope施下的暗示幻觉而已，她需要MG更快的消耗掉能量。

“可能我们这个方向根本没有Hope。”MG说着掏出手机，“我们应该问问其他的小队怎么样了，也许湖边小屋那里会有更多线索——peez？你在看什么？”

Penelope在看不远处他们要找的东西和女孩，那东西大概有个两米左右，人形的样子，长手长脚，一手拿着一把类似镰刀的武器，垂到地上，另一手的手指长的如同刀锋。它的旁边不远处躺着一名看样子应该是Hope的狼形态的狼，但Penelope能看穿变身，里面只是晕倒过去的Hope。

它离他们大概只有几百米的距离，那家伙也发现他们两个了，但它还在等待时机，它相信自己有月光和黑暗的掩护一定不会被发现的，等他们两个转过身去就可以瞬间冲上来偷袭。只可惜，Penelope即使只闻着那股恶臭也找到了它的位置。

“Peez？那里有什么么？”MG疑惑地走到她身边。

Penelope伸手拍了拍自己身边那棵树，几片叶子缓缓落下。Penelope再看看那里，想想MG，摇头。

“没什么，我以为看见了什么，”Penelope转身对MG说，“我们走吧，这里没有Hope的踪影。”

MG点点头，就在他转过身的一瞬间，Penelope的眼角察觉原本掉落的树叶突然悬空打起旋来！Penelope用手压在MG肩膀上将他朝前推过几步！

“嘭！”

随着一声沉闷的打击声，强大的能力在地面上砸出一个泥土飞溅的大坑！

“Peez！”迅速反应过来的MG震惊地大叫Penelope的名字，Penelope想要回头让他赶紧躲避，却感觉自己左手被用力抓住，接着一阵眩晕，两个人眨眼跑出了十几米远。

MG抓住Penelope的手臂，害怕地回望树林，但这次黑暗更加吞噬了周围，他居然什么也看不见！

“怎么可能！那里！那里有个大洞！”MG惊恐急切地呼吸着。

Penelope点头，是的那里本来有一个，但地狱将一切都隐藏起来了。

“我们得赶紧跑！”MG又喊，说着就准备拉着Penelope跑。

但他还没能踏出一步，割破黑暗的猎食者又一次从黑暗中冲出来，这次接着微弱的月光Penelope能看清它的外表。它长着一张皮肤苍白布满青筋人类的脸，头上有一堆狼的耳朵，双眼是狭长的血红色，没有獠牙，看起来神色也不是很原始的凶猛，很冷静地跳起来攻击他们。它的身体覆盖着如同黑野猪般结实锋利的黑色皮毛，没有任何地方露出，但它穿着一双皮靴，所以这个形态是变化来的，但变化程度非常深，Penelope不能一眼看清楚它的原始形态。

镰刀砍在Penelope和MG相握的双手中间，MG却没有下意识地松开手，他还想带着Penelope飞速离开现场。

来不及了。虽然Penelope很感动哥们的举动，但是她心里非常明白年轻吸血鬼与怪物实力差距太大，根本不可能来的及。她忽然反手抓住MG的手臂，两人瞬间消失在原地。

当MG发现自己跌坐在离怪物身后十几米的地方的时候，瞪大眼睛害怕地喘息着：“发……发生了什么？”

Penelope没有回答他，她的注意力都在转过身的怪物那里。

黑暗无法再吞噬周围的空气，怪物也惊讶地转过身，它的动作看似并不是非常的灵敏。

“哦，”那怪物说话了，声音像是几块刀片在搅拌机里面绞动般，“会使用瞬移的小女巫，终于有点意思了，我正无聊呢。”

MG听见怪物的话全身打颤，他终于找回自己脚的知觉，赶紧从地上爬起来。

“我们能跑么？”这次MG问。

Penelope挑眉，直视着不远处的怪物，说：“大概是不行了，它比你快多了。”

MG艰难地咽下一口口水，“OK，我们该怎么办？你认出它是什么东西了么？”

没有。但这对Penelope也不重要，因为它们都只想要同一样东西。

“堕落头骨，在哪里？”怪物再次开口，它的口气像是忽然生气了，“我闻到那头狼身上有头骨的味道，但是并不在它那里。它肯定接触过，在哪里？头骨在哪里？”

Yes，它们都想要堕落头骨。那个东西正好好地挂在Penelope的脖子上，藏在她的衬衫里。但Hope身上怎么会有项链的味道？她并没有解除到过项链啊？难道作为超混血的超自然生物还能主动吸收项链的气味么？而且为什么Hope被打倒后没有变回人形？为什么这怪物看不穿Hope的变换？Penelope不明白，但这些问题她可以等会儿再去考虑。

现在她只要确定这家伙的确是冲着项链来的就行了。

“它在说什么？”MG奇怪地在Penelope耳边小声问。

Penelope摇头，“Hope好像是因为那个什么头骨而被这家伙攻击的。”

“你，”怪物忽然抬起手里的镰刀指向他们，“你身上的气味好重，你知道头骨在哪里？！”

MG的全身瞬间僵硬，问：“它在我们说我们中间的谁？”

“还有一个更淡的味道在不远的地方，但你的气味比他们都要重。我先杀了你，如果你也没有，那就去找另外一个。”怪物毫无感情地将自己所有的计划都说出来，语气和谈论早上应该吃什么早餐一般随便，却透露出冰冷的必然性，好像它已经掌握了Penelope和另外一人的命运。

Josie，另外一个人只能是Josie，只有Josie亲手触摸过项链。

这下它必须快点死，Penelope非常生气。

“那你该怎么处理吸血鬼呢？”Penelope突然问。

怪物停了一下，它的眼神忽然转了一下，MG立刻能感觉到怪物浓烈冰冷的杀意朝他涌来！

“恶臭的吸血鬼……”怪物发出嫌弃的声音，甚至从鼻子里哼出一口气。

“Peez你在做什么？”MG恐惧地问着，他相信Penelope这样问肯定有个计划吧。

“能跑多远跑多远，我去救Hope。”Penelope冷静地说。

MG瞪大眼睛，完全不敢相信这就是Penelope的计划！

“恶臭的吸血鬼先死！”怪物突然嘶吼起来，它的声音凛冽锋利像是能割开面前所有的大树甚至是黑夜与月光！

MG毫无思考地就开始跑。而Penelope则在他准备起步的时候轻轻推了他的肩膀一把，MG的重心顷刻不稳，他恐惧绝望地瞪大双眼，看见树林在自己眼前颠倒过来，一股黑色与银色从他的眼睛前闪过，他闻到身后近在咫尺刺鼻至极的硫磺味，还有怪物那一身硬皮刺穿他衣服划破他后背的硬皮。他甚至来不及呼救，黑暗就吞噬了他。

“砰！”

MG失去意识躺倒在地，而远处的怪物也接着应声倒地，树林里传出一阵巨大的轰鸣，黑暗中破碎树叶与尘土飞溅数米。

Penelope俯下身查看MG，他的后背被划了几条不深的血痕，头撞倒在地，虽然昏了过去但应该也只有轻微脑震荡而已。Penelope放心地深吸一口气，再支起身，远处的怪物正从黑色飞卷的尘土里狼狈地站起来。

它血红色的双眼在尘土里散发着被戏谑后的暴怒，“你有头骨。”

Penelope没回答，她朝前伸出右手，一片混沌的黑炎在Penelope眼前的黑暗中悬空燃烧起来，闪烁着的火星子发出轻微“噼里啪啦”的声音。

“我还以为是什么天启四骑士之类的家伙来找我了呢，原来是只野猪，”Penelope说，“你曾经的愿望是什么？成为狩猎野猪之王么？”

“你说什么！！”怪物怒吼着，他们身边的森林再次发出强烈的颤抖，像是脚下的大地即将碎裂开来。

Penelope冷笑，她面前的黑炎慢慢显出形状，那是一把修长的死神镰刀，没有实体，只是一团黑色的空气，四周闪烁着黑炎的火星。

“怪物打架的时候怒吼，因为它想震慑旁边的动物害怕它，不要靠近它，实际上它不是不够强就是受伤了，”Penelope伸手握住自己的武器，“我可以送你一个无痛大礼包，因为你是我碰到的第一个靠气味来寻踪到我的怪物。”

怪物激怒的身子在远处剧烈颤抖起来，接着它突然大笑起来，双手握紧自己的短镰刀，刷亮自己的爪子，对着Penelope说：“你有头骨！”

Penelope将镰刀架在自己肩膀上，说：“没错。”

怪物的身影眨眼消失在原地，但一片旋转向上的树叶出卖了它的运动轨迹，尘土飞起，月光淡去，风声刹起，电光石火双眼完全无法捕捉的身影它直直朝着Penelope袭来！

 

“它有无数个名字，在美国最经常被叫做‘堕落头骨’，”老板娘一边为她上药一边告诉她，“我不知道为什么具体的故事，但一个最久远的传说中头骨作为地狱的魔神，用帮助凡人实现愿望收集堕落的灵魂，许多邪恶的生灵都收到它的诱惑而最终堕落成恶魔。他们许多堕落后一边为魔神卖命为他人实行愿望，一边希望魔神被毁灭自己能分得力量愿望成真或回到人形。终于魔神被天使联合打倒，但它死前收回了自己的所有愿望，所有邪恶的生物则全部永恒堕落成了魔鬼和怪物。”

“所以，他们想要头骨，是想要实现自己几百年前的愿望？”Penelope讥讽地笑了。

“不，他们都曾经梦想成真了，他们自己堕落成恶魔的。他们想要项链，大概是想要获得重新许愿的机会。堕落，意味着欲望永远不会停歇，这是地狱的折磨，”老板娘认真地望向她，“他们大概听说头骨重现世间了，所以都顺着各自的线索来找它了。而如果他们中的任何夺走项链，你就会死。”

Penelope苦笑，“除了死以外就是慢慢堕落成那个王八蛋的走狗恶魔，不知道哪个更好。”

“但你的交易并不是出卖灵魂，”老板娘严肃地说，“虽然我不知道为什么，但你要履行的是更远古的约定。”

“因为北欧缺少死神了么？”

老板娘摇头，伸手拉住Penelope的手，说：“不管是什么原因，你有一次逃出的机会，唯一的问题就是活过那些追杀头骨的恶魔，还有坚定善良下去。”

Penelope沉默下来。

“但很明显，它们到处都是，而它们都冲我来了。”

老板娘同情地点点头，说：“但好处是，它们不会互相合作，你不用一次处理一支恶魔军队。”

 

当日月交换的时候，树林真正陷入一片黑暗。Penelope把昏迷的MG瞬移到Hope晕倒的地方，Hope突然恢复了人身，Penelope猜想刚刚那怪物一定与抑制变形者变身有一定关系。虽然不是大衣，但Penelope也只好脱下自己的衣服给Hope披上，然后打电话给Caroline让她来找到他们。

Penelope有些累，于是干脆躺在干湿的地上，平视着天地交换的每一分每一秒，从深黑到靛蓝到深蓝。

“Penelope！”Caroline的喊声靠近。

Penelope翻身坐起，只见Caroline飞速靠近他们，立刻蹲下将自己的大衣给Hope披上，再简单地检查了一下Hope和MG的伤势。

放下心后转过头问Penelope：“那个怪物呢？”

Penelope耸耸肩。

Caroline明白地点头：“谢谢。”

“不用，本来也是我带来的问题。”Penelope回答。

“不是这样的。”

“他们是来找我的，”Penelope严肃地说，“无论是因为什么。”

“Penelope……”Caroline试图劝说她。

“Penny！”Josie焦急的声音从不远处传来，Penelope的心里一紧，她转过头，担心的女孩正从远处飞奔过来，黄色的外套飞奔起来就像一轮太阳温暖了Penelope。

Penelope被一股冲击力撞到再次躺倒在地，Josie双手用劲环抱住Penelope的身子，声音里充满着忧虑担心与害怕的哭腔。

“我没事Jojo。”Penelope轻笑道。

Josie抬起身子，眼含泪花地望着Penelope，双手颤抖着抚过Penelope的双颊。Penelope这才想起自己的脸上有不少的血迹，她赶紧说：“这不是我的血！”

Josie颤抖着咬着嘴唇，在检查一番确定Penelope的确没伤口后才忍住了眼泪。

“嘿，对了。生日快乐！”Penelope突然说。

旁边一直旁观的Rafael没忍住在这样严肃的场合里笑出来，而旁边查看两个人身体情况的Lizzie则朝天翻了个白眼。Josie也呆了一下，脸颊绯红地朝Penelope点点头。

“我们先回去吧。”Caroline抱起Hope，说。

Penelope这次注意到Rafael正抱着昏迷的MG。

Penelope被Josie拉起来，她看看被公主抱的MG，想着要不要叫醒MG，但纠结片刻后还是放弃了，还是让这家伙多享受会儿特殊待遇吧。

 

回去后MG很快苏醒过来，Hope则迟迟不醒，Penelope对Caroline说自己也不知道是什么原因，但可以问问可能知道的人于是跑出去打电话。但电话的结果依然是没有方法，Landon守在Hope的床边守着，其他人则跑去找各种可能唤醒她的方法。

而借口去洗澡清洗的Penelope，则回房间开始收拾行李。

一声敲门声响起，Caroline神色犹豫地站在门口。

Penelope回头对她笑笑，说：“别担心Hope，她没事，多睡一会儿就会醒的，大概是那个家伙强化了她的狼形态所以现在她的身体有些变化还在适应，所以一时半会醒不过来。”

Caroline明白地点头，于是Penelope接着回头收拾自己的行李。

“不能留到今晚后再走么？”终于Caroline说，“他们不可能那么再来的。”

“Inge消失了，我要回去找她。”Penelope回答。

Caroline震惊地长大嘴：“什么时候？”

“昨晚，Lars在顺着线索在她，但他不敢确定自己的精力能支撑多久。”

Penelope拉好自己的拉链，她叹口气，胸口那块大石头压在她疼痛的心口。

她再次转过头想要跟Caroline说话的时候，站在门口的却是神情惊讶眼神受伤的Josie。门外的Caroline同情地望了一眼Penelope，默默地走开。

“又要不告而别么？”Josie几乎破碎。

Penelope垂下头，她朝前两步想要去握住Josie的手，但Josie只是立刻抽回。

“……对不起。”

“为什么？”

Penelope不知道这个问题问的是哪件事，她直觉到Josie已经洞察到一些真相，但她不懂任何一个事实到底是为什么。Penelope抬起头，直视着Josie受伤痛苦的双眼，心脏绞痛，她张张嘴，就那么一瞬间，她想将一切都说出来。

“我必须回去。”

但是她没有。

Josie丝毫没有掩饰自己的失望，她摇头：“还要哄骗我多久？”

Penelope苦笑：“下次，下次见到你，就告诉你真相。”

Josie的眼泪令Penelope猝不及防，她的心如同破了的鼓一样空洞地鼓动着。Penelope伸手将Josie抱进怀里，这次Josie没有挣扎也没有后退也没有回应。

“我保证，这是最后一次，下次，没有更多的谜语，如果你还想知道，我告诉你一切。”Penelope吞咽下自己的哭泣，轻声在Josie的耳边说。

终于,Josie伸手用力地抱住Penelope的腰肢，她的眼泪流在Penelope的后背上，像溅出的火星。

“别离开我。”

Penelope松开Josie，像是过去那样额头相抵，Penelope深吸一口气，深深望进Josie的双眼：“最后一次。”

 

Josie将Penelope一路送到了机场，吻别后Penelope答应安全到达后给Josie信息。

Josie没有去参加自己的生日派对，她只是双手握住自己的手机等待Penelope给她保平安的信息。

三天后，当Hope醒来，Josie给Penelope发去消息，没有收到任何回信。

之后的一年，Josie再也没有收到过来自Penelope或与Penelope有关的任何形式的消息。


	12. 这一年

Penelope失踪的前三天。  
一开始的时候Josie只是担心Penelope在寻找Inge的路上失去了手机信号，或许她太紧张太投入并且被卷径了一系列的事件当中，所以才三天没有消息，不回消息，手机也打不通。Caroline一边安慰Josie的紧张情绪，一边尽自己最大的努力通过各个途径寻找Penelope，但很可惜她们认识的认识Penelope的人都是一样的，Inge、Lars还有老板娘都没有回信，老板娘的旅店也关门了。  
但Caroline虽然紧张，但安慰Josie以现在Penelope的实力不会那么容易出事的。她没说Penelope身上到底还有什么秘密，Josie也没有继续问下去，有些事情应该最好还是应该留给Penelope和Josie去解决。  
Josie很紧张，她后悔自己没有跟Penelope一起去比利时找Inge，现在又什么也做不了。

Penelope失踪一个星期后  
Caroline收拾行李去了比利时，她严厉阻止Josie想要一同的请求，不管Josie多么坚持也决不允许。Josie气愤地将自己锁在屋子里，开始考虑该怎么离家出走，但Hope和Lizzie先一步劝服了她。  
“妈妈说的有道理，她作为吸血鬼而有那么多经验，如果Penelope和她都遭遇了危险，带上你去或许不是什么好主意，反而可能会拖延她的速度，”Lizzie说，“我知道你担心Penelope，但如果你也发生什么事故，Penelope为你做过的一切不功亏一篑了么？”  
Lizzie说的话实际令Josie感到更加痛苦。Penelope做的一切都是为了她，她承受了Josie所不知道也无法估量的负担和疼痛，也许这次Inge失踪的事情也与Penelope为Josie做的一切有关？Josie无法从父母那里得到答案，但她的直觉可以将这些事情都联系起来。它们都是有关联的，它们都一环套着一环。Penelope说下次见面就会告诉她真相，难道她已经预感到自己的末日了么？  
这样的思考令Josie愈加绝望，她恨不得立刻说服这两个人帮助自己跑去比利时。而Hope则一眼看穿了她的内疚和自责，冷静地说：“如果Penelope真能一个人打败森林里那个怪物，那她就能面对的就不是你可以想象到的情况了，所以如果你真的想帮忙，也许变得更强是更好的选择。而不是现在去找更大的麻烦。”  
Josie看向Hope，她冰蓝的双眼镇定的令Josie害怕。

Penelope失踪一个月后。  
Josie是在晨跑训练的时候接到妈妈的电话的，她气喘吁吁地停下来急切地去接电话。  
Caroline在电话的对面轻喊了一句Josie的名字后沉默下来，那就像一声叹气。Josie的心瞬间坠落下去，她刚刚还热血沸腾的身体瞬间冰凉下来，喉咙因为恐惧而紧闭。树林里清晨的风划过她麻木的皮肤，寒冷带走她所有奔跑的汗水，那沉默的数秒，Josie以为自己已经死去。  
也许Hope发现了她的异常跑回来伸手揽住她的双肩，但Josie并没有感觉，她只觉得自己脚下什么也没有，所以也站不稳。  
“我很抱歉，宝贝，我没有找到他们。”最后Caroline用缥缈的声音说。  
Josie过度消耗一个月的身体终于无法支撑，直直向前倒去，Josie最后听见的是Hope惊恐地喊她的名字。

_Josie正式15岁的那天凌晨，听见门前传来充满节奏，十分认真的敲门声。刚刚睡下的Josie在Lizzie咕囔暴躁的骂声中去开门，穿着白色T恤还有棉长裤作为睡衣的Penelope双手背在身后，立正似的站在门口，脸上努力地露出轻松的笑容，但嘴角忍不住地有些抽搐。_  
_“嗨？”Josie奇怪地走出寝室门，将门在身后关上只留下一条缝，“很晚了Penelope。”_  
_“我知道。”_  
_Josie挑挑眉。_  
_“我有很重要的事情要说。”_  
_“好的？”_  
_“首先，生日快乐。”_  
_Josie愣了一下，嘴角不由弯起笑容。_  
_“谢谢。”_  
_“然后，”Penelope停顿了一下，“我明天中午能带你出去进行一次约会么？”_  
_“什么？”Josie不知道自己是脱口而出了还只是那瞬间自己大脑里的震惊，她听见Penelope继续试图冷静地说下去：“我知道晚上你们俩有个派对，所以我会在派对之前把你送回学校来的，至于我要送你去哪儿是个秘密……”_  
_“等等等等！”Josie觉得自己全身都要烧起来了，她像是找不到什么信任的东西来支撑自己的身体一般，伸手拉住Penelope自然垂在身边的手腕， 快速地打断她，“你说，一次约会？”_  
_Penelope的眼神在Josie拉她手臂的手掌上停留了一会儿，失神片刻的神后用力清了清嗓子，Josie这才发现她比自己要紧张和害怕。_  
_“是的，一次约会，”Penelope说，“我在约你出去，Jojo。”_  
_Josie确定自己肯定自己听到了什么后，突然噗的一声笑出来。Penelope被Josie突然的笑声吓得一愣，她疑惑地皱眉头盯着伸手捂住自己嘴巴的Josie。_  
_“对不起，我只是…”Josie笑着，眼角甚至出现了泪花。_  
_Penelope则觉得自己马上就有可能气的原地爆炸。_  
_好容易收住笑容的Josie望向Penelope生气的脸，微笑着凑上去将一个亲吻落在她的嘴角旁。这完全不是Josie所想的，Penelope会约她出门的情况。在Josie的想象中，Penelope会用她觉得非常随意又酷的方式约自己出去，就像每次她都不请自来地出现在Josie的周围，然后毫不违 _和的开始与Josie聊天，聊任何的事情。让所有人既惊讶有好奇，获得所有注意力又收获受崇拜感，再潇洒的离开。而不是这样，在自己生日的当晚，说郑重其事但穿着睡衣，说随意又十分认真的模样。这真的让Josie不的不觉得滑稽地笑出声。__  
_“什么时间？”_  
_脸颊绯红的Penelope望向双眼发亮的Josie，所有的愤怒和疑惑都从她的脸颊上消失，然后说：“十点，在花园等你。”_

_________________________________________Penelope失踪半年后。_  
Josie在比利时再次见到了Penelope的父母，他们比上次Josie见面时外表老了十多岁，Penelope父亲一丝不苟的头发间已经有了丝丝白发。他们对Josie的到访也不欢迎。Penelope的弟弟Harry则将Penelope留在家里的日记还有一些有关她的物品装在一个箱子里，连带着Murphy的猫箱子送给了Josie，他拿出那箱子的时候表情十分复杂，像是不知道该怎么跟Josie解释面前的一切。  
“只有箱子，猫不知道跑到哪里去了。”Harry说。  
Josie点头，她封闭的大脑对这条信息并没有任何回应。  
“这是我们在学校还有家里整理出来的东西，本来想着里面可能会有一些线索，但……最后并没有什么发现什么，”Harry说，一直在躲避与Josie的眼神接触，“这些，是她对你的一些东西，我和爸妈商量了，或许你留下这些会好些。”  
Josie接过箱子，里面有书有本子还有一些照片与纪念品，有些Josie一眼就见过，一些她从未见过。  
“很抱歉我父母的态度，他们只是，还没能接受P的事情。”Harry继续说，他的声音越来越小，像是他自己也未能接受正在发生的一切。  
Josie摇头，说：“不用道歉，我明白。”  
“我们的聚落也在努力想要找到她，但，他们也在慢慢放弃希望，”Harry的头低垂着，声音颤抖着，“布鲁日这里有很多可以帮忙的巫师之类的，他们也有帮忙的，但现在也没有一点线索出现，我们都…但我想，这需要一些时间。”  
Josie安静下来，她封闭的大脑又一次疼痛起来。  
“我只想你知道，”Harry抬起头望向她，稳定自己的声音，“我知道她是因为什么失踪的，但我不相信她已经死了，她一定还在这个地球的某个角落上努力地活下来。”  
Josie终于鼓起勇气与Harry对视，她看向Harry那双与Penelope相同的墨绿色的瞳孔，认出里面深深的哀痛和相信。  
“她太爱这个有你的操蛋世界，绝不会就这样离开。所以，请你也不要放弃她。” 

_________________________________________Penelope失踪十个月之后。_  
Josie先听见自己周围细细碎碎的低语声，接着lizzie微微恼怒的声音变得清晰：“嘿，安静点，你们吵醒她了。”  
但这已经来不及了，Josie从极度的疲惫中睁开双眼，她勉强地睁开干涩的眼睛，看见Lizzie、Hope还有MG都坐在Lizzie的床边，表情各异地看向她睁开的双眼，Lizzie有些生气，Hope则是安心，而MG是单纯的高兴。房间里只亮着自己床前的一盏灯，夜晚中平静地寝室里流淌着Josie感到怀念的温暖，她对他们勾起发自心底的笑容。  
“嘿。”她的嗓子烧的发痛，一句“嘿”是她唯一能挤出的词。  
Lizzie立刻紧张地爬到她的床边，担忧地伸手撩过Josie粘在额头边的碎发，她微凉的手指划过Josie自己粗糙发烫的皮肤时Josie舒服地哼哼两声。  
“你感觉怎么样？”Lizzie问，“你回来就发烧了，烧了两天，昨晚好不容易才退烧。”  
哦，那就说的过去多了，怪不得Josie觉得全身都被干下的汗渍包裹，皮肤又涩又干，喉咙疼头也眩晕。但头晕那些都可以忍受，Josie现在更想洗个澡。  
“你想喝点水么？”Lizzie见她不说话，更加担心地皱起眉头。  
哦，对，水也很好。Josie点点头。Lizzie赶紧从床头拿来一杯温水，Josie努力地撑起自己的身子，但这对于四肢发软的病人来说明显很困难，于是Hope从旁边来帮忙，将Josie的上身支起来。温热的水滚入Josie干涩的嗓子，像是春雨浇旱，Josie一下清醒多了。  
“我睡了三天么？”Josie问。  
Lizzie点头，她的神情安心了很多：“你刚刚踏进门就晕倒了，一直高烧了两天，什么药也不管用，Hope请教她的Freya阿姨后给你喝了一种特别的草药，你才开始退烧。”  
“一开始还以为你感染了什么海外的病毒，”Hope坐到Josie的床沿边，“但Freya阿姨说，你的身体可能是不适应回国之后的环境，然后身体里堆积的毒素一瞬间爆发了，需要祛毒加上一段时间的调整。”  
Josie看向Hope，Hope则好像在等待她说些什么。沉默片刻后Josie什么都没说，她沉默地转过头，缓缓闭上自己依然灼烧着的双眼。  
Hope叹口气，说：“Josie，你身体里堆积了很多奇怪的咒语和药水留下的毒素，虽然现在没事，但如果你这样继续下去，你的身体系统会崩溃的。”  
Josie没有回应她，房间里陷入冰冷的沉默。  
“好了，”终于Lizzie试图轻松地说，“有什么事儿等Josie身体更好些后再说吧！你们快回自己的房间去！不要耽误Josie休息！”  
MG大概是立刻就站起来了，过了几秒后Josie才感觉到自己的床抬起一角，两个人慢慢离开了寝室，接着是Lizzie小心翼翼关上门的声音。Lizzie走到Josie的床边，关上床头灯，轻手轻脚地爬上Josie的床，侧身躺在Josie身边，伸过手放在Josie的肚子上，额头靠在Josie的脸颊边，呼吸轻吹在Josie的耳边。不久，Lizzie轻声抽泣起来，但她很努力地忍住，只是一声后就用手抹去差点掉下的眼泪。  
“Josie，”Lizzie模糊的哭腔在安静的房间内非常明显，“我爱你。”  
Josie紧闭的眼角溢出一颗眼泪，她又一次感觉自己陷入无限的下坠，周围只有空虚恐惧的黑暗。她不知坠去哪里。  
jojo：  
这是我最后的日记，曾经属于你的倒计时现在变成了我的倒计时。  
简单的说明，我跟死神做了个叫‘愿望’的交易，如同老话‘如果要跟恶魔做交易，起码选个最邪恶的’（If you want to trade with the devil，at least chosea good one），我选择了最邪恶的，做了最想要的……我用自己的生命交易了你和lizzie的，当我22岁的生日到达时，我将以200年为期限成为死神的傀儡。 

___________________________________________“我前几天做了个梦。”Penelope突然说，“你想知道是什么么？”_  
_坐在她对面看书的Josie头也不抬，敷衍似的“嗯”了一声。_  
_“我梦见自己老了，非常老的那种，头发花白，脸上都是皱纹，嘴角都有皱纹，坐在一栋房子外的一把椅子上看太阳，然后我听见你喊我的声音，我回过头，你从屋子里走出来，还是你现在的样子，漂亮可爱眼睛里都闪着光。我没听见你跟我说什么，大概是因为我老了，所以听力不怎么样。我大声地喊，想让你说话的声音大点，然后你就微笑看着我，没有再说话。然后我忽然就醒了，不知道为什么感觉非常难过，哭的我眼睛都肿了。”_  
_Josie在故事的一半就抬起头，她皱眉望着语气好似认真的Penelope。_  
_“你觉得这个梦预示着什么？”Penelope身子微微靠前，一手撑着下巴，疑惑似的侧着头，但闪烁着复杂光芒的双眼紧紧盯着Joise出卖了她紧张的情绪。_  
_“这就是你前几天早上假装生病没去上课的原因？”Josie问。_  
_Penelope耸肩，说：“我可不想肿着眼睛去上课，太丢人了。”_  
_“但你可以告诉我是因为什么，而不是把我也关在寝室的门口，一天都不跟我说话！”Josie生气道。_  
_Penelope眨眨眼，内疚地微微垂下眼，轻声说：“对不起，Jojo，我只是在试图理清一些事情。”_  
_“什么？那个梦意味着什么么？”Josie最受不了Penelope服软下来的神情，声音也温柔起来，“那只是个梦而已，我们年纪一样大，我们会一样老去的，难道药水课没有告诉你这个世界上没有青春永驻的药么？最多只是延缓一下那天的到来……”_  
_“这不是重点Jojo！”Penelope打断她。_  
_“那什么是？”Josie更加困惑。_  
_Penelope急切的双眼紧盯着Josie的脸，突然转开目光，放弃似的从位置上猛地站起来，Josie以为Penelope要离开赶紧站起来，可Penelope却只是转到了她这边，坐到Josie的面前。_  
_Penelope咬了咬下唇，再次坚定了一下自己的决心。而脑海忽然预感到什么Josie忽然全身僵硬起来，她的心像是万人击缶般震动起来。_  
_握住Josie放在桌面上的手的Penelope感觉到了Josie整个肢体的僵硬，脸刷白一下，正准备站起来，手却被Josie紧紧抓住。_  
_“别担心，”Josie强迫自己露出有些恐怖的微笑，“我只是有点紧张。”_  
_Penelope愣住片刻，手心溢出冷汗的她扯出一个同样不自然地微笑，说：“我不是要求婚，Jojo.”_  
_“我知道。”_  
_“所以也许我们可以放松一点？”_  
_“我也想，但好像并不能。”_  
_Penelope转转眼睛，倾身向前，在Josie的唇边嘟囔：“那也许我们应该换个更轻松的环境。”_  
_“不！”原本被靠在自己眼前的Penelope恍惚的更加紧张Josie大声地脱口而出，Penelope被吓得身子朝后退去，Josie再次望见那双温暖的深色双眼，Josie曾经花了很长时间去研究Penelope的双眼，它在阳光下的墨绿色，阴影中的深绿色近乎与黄褐色，它每种情绪都有不同的颜色， _有时候会像是一只黑夜中的猫……“我爱你。”__  
_Penelope震惊在那个俯身向前姿势上。_  
_“我爱你，Penelope Park.”Josie又说了一遍，看见Penelope震惊的双眼里被一层兴奋与不可置信的眼泪给覆盖，闪烁的光芒藏在眼泪的背后，令Josie心动无比。_  
_“可是jojo，”Penelope说，声音还在发抖，“那应该是我的台词！”_  
_“我知道……”_  
_“你生了我那么多天气！我还希望凭借这句话扳回一局的！”Penelope直起身子，泪花从眼角流下也来不及去擦，“现在我该怎么解释自己这几天心悸不安的心情啊！我应该先说的！”_  
_“Penelope…？”_  
_“那是我的台词！”Penelope瞪着Josie，“你必须取消你前面说的话！ ”_  
_Josie皱眉，头都晕起来：“什么？”_  
_Penelope再次凑到Josie面前，非常坚定认真地说：“Jojo Slatzman，我爱你。”_  
_Josie在回应这句话和伸张自己先说的地位之间纠结了大概两秒，然后无奈地笑了，她伸手捧住Penelope已经流下两行眼泪的脸，轻声说：“我知道。”_  
_当她们激动的双唇终于合在一起的时候，Josie抽出一秒钟想自己以后一定要告诉她们的孩子是自己想跟她们的另一个妈妈说“我爱你”的，而不是Penelope逢人就说的是她先说的。_

_______________________________________________________________Penelope失踪十一个月后。  
Josie的身体在有序的调养下慢慢恢复了健康，这期间她几乎被锁在学校里面，哪儿也不准去，偶尔去镇上也起码有两个人陪着，独处的时候也总有人在不远处看着。Josie从没有对这样的安排没有任何的抱怨和拒绝，只是默默接受了一切。实话说，Josie对生活里的很多事情都没有了抱怨，她现在很少说话，也很少表现出什么情绪，对外界好像也没什么多余的热情。她几乎每天都维持着“起床、洗漱、吃饭、图书馆、训练体育场、图书馆、睡觉”的作息，对其他事情表现出零兴趣。  
对于她每天都抱着Penelope留下的日记和书籍，还有她自己带回来的记录与资料进行研究，Landon和MG是支持的那一方，Landon又一次与Josie感同身受，两个人的关系也在情绪的层面更加坚定。MG则觉得不管是为了Josie还是为了Penelope他们都不应该就此放弃。  
其他人则经历一些心态的变化，一个月后都接受了Josie的情况，抱着“只要Josie安全其他暂时都无所谓”的心态，默默保护着Josie。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Penelope失踪一年后。_  
Josie和Lizzie生日那天学校照例开了一个盛大派对，全校的人都被邀请。一开始Josie没有任何兴趣参加自己的生日派对，更别提这天还是Penelope失踪整整一年的日子。她十分乐意且坚决地愿意留在房间里做自己的事情（就是看书和研究），并在寂静和悲伤中度过这一天。但在Caroline软硬兼施的口气，加之Lizzie的眼泪说服，还有Landon与Hope他们的屡屡劝说，Josie终于同意穿上好看的衣服去参加一次集体活动。  
这对于学校来说算是个重大新闻了！在过去两年里，Josie和Lizzie推行的学校改革令她俩迅速成为校园偶像人物（虽然曾经也是吧），而在过去一年里Josie与Penelope之间的故事流传遍学校，虽然细节各有不同还有很多八卦的杜撰情节在里面，但在许多学生里面（包括Penelope曾经的那些随从），这一段足以匹敌《罗密欧与茱莉亚》的爱情成为了比任何现代小说还要令人羡慕与嘘唏的故事，这其中融入的青梅竹马、家族诅咒、悬疑探案、魔法魔幻更是令它无法匹敌，甚至有人在网上用她俩的假名写小说（随机被Lizzie发现和摧毁，加上非常认真的威胁）还流行一时。在Josie不知道的时间里，她已经成为了全校最注目的边缘人。  
所以这一次她决定停止自己的封闭，出来参加自己的生日派对立刻传遍了学校的每个角落，完全不夸张的说，到了派对的当天，帮忙的人出乎的多，派对开始的时候，是真的所有人都来参加了，体育馆人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。  
对于Josie来说，这件本身令她疲倦和抗拒的事情，实际发生后反而也没那么糟糕。派对里供应了酒，从派对开始Hope就给她拿了一杯让她立刻喝下去。  
“多喝点，”Hope说，“你会撑过去的。”  
Josie明白Hope是什么意思，所以她完全没悠着，一杯接着一杯。酒精的帮助令她封闭的大脑得到了更好的放松，她和Lizzie共舞，跟Raf共舞，跟Hope共舞……她好像跟谁都跳了一支舞，期间她的眼前一直是迪斯科球旋转眩晕的光芒，有时候是红色的，有时候是绿色的，有时候是蓝色的，有时候是一片白光，她无法分清。她的世界在舞池里天旋地转，一切灯红酒绿麻痹了她疼痛的大脑还有无法放弃的沉痛。Josie有一刻觉得即使自己脚下的体育场的地面龟裂，身边的楼宇坍塌，头顶的天花板坠落，她也不会有任何反应，她不会逃，也不会跑，只会站在舞池中央继续舞蹈，直到节奏和鼓点将她的心脏震破，她的双脚磨破，血随着脚步印在地面上，然后她双膝无力地摔倒，身体如同一片残风破叶一般破碎在冰冷的地面上。  
然而她依然什么也感觉不到，只有无尽的空虚与空洞在她心里，她沉重的身子只能随着无尽的黑暗坠入深渊。  
Josie曾经在某一刻想到，曾经的Penelope面对自己时是不是也是这样的感觉？望着自己所爱的人慢慢走向生命的终点，知道自己可能做什么都不能拯救她，而Josie却还对她的愤恨毫不知情，还在无视她的愤怒，这是不是令她感觉到如同Josie现在感觉到的这样？  
这样的想法划过她的大脑，眼泪立即滑落她的眼角。突然她又想起来，今天是Penelope失踪一年的日子。  
不知道是谁将已经无法顺畅呼吸的Josie扶出了舞池，将她安排在旁边的一个位置上，再递给她一个纸袋子，让她深呼吸。Josie的双眼前已经是一片水雾，她猜想应该是Lizzie，她一晚上都在自己身边寸步不离。  
接着又有几个人围过来，都是她熟悉的人。Lizzie被人叫走，于是Hope坐到她身边，一手放在Josie的后背上缓慢地替她舒缓着呼吸，MG蹲在她身边，担忧地看看她，再转过头去看已经火热起来的派对，眼睛忧伤起来，应该也是想起了不在的Penelope。  
Josie喝醉了，她全身发热，脚下虚浮，可是还能找回理智和清醒，她深吸一口气。音乐的声音在她的耳边低下很多，沉默的悲伤柔和地洗刷过她全身。她冷静地坐在那里，远望着派对的人群，在遥远的吵闹中脑海里回想着Penelope的声音，又是一行泪从她的脸颊边流下。  
“Josie？”Lizzie不自然透露出恐惧的声音从不远处传来。  
Josie转过头，看见脸色苍白双眼害怕的Lizzie双手握拳在胸前，胆战心惊地站在离Josie不远处。  
“Lizzie？怎么了？”Hope第一个问。  
Lizzie的双眼没有离开Josie，她张张嘴，犹豫了几秒后，忽然笑了：“有人打电话找你。”  
什么？Josie皱起眉头。她是醉了，但Lizzie的话和表情比酒精造成更多的疑惑。  
“在爸爸的办公室。”Lizzie说，靠近了Josie几步，Josie终于可以看清Lizzie双目里的激动和不知所措。  
“Liz，谁找Josie？”Hope急切地问。  
就在那瞬间，Josie的双眼里只有Lizzie颤抖着的蓝色双瞳，其他什么都消失不见毫无声音。  
Lizzie对她微微点点头。  
Josie站起来夺门而出，脚步从未这样迅速。  
在父亲的办公室里，Caroline正焦急地试图跟电话对面沟通，而Alaric则不安地站在桌后面，等Josie进来后两个人的目光都立刻落到了她身上。Josie的脚步停了半秒，Caroline将话筒放下，向Josie举起。  
Josie不知自己怎么拿到的话筒，她将话筒压在自己的耳朵旁。  
“喂？”  
然后，一声可能是来自她灵魂深处的声音犹豫不决地响起。  
**“Jojo？”**


	13. Murphy只是一只猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这是一篇新的章节，只是把《这一年》那章的上下两篇给合并到前面去了而已。前面加了一句Murphy的失踪，不看也无所谓，就提一句。

晨色微冷，一丝寂寥在森林间弥漫，看来极夜即将降临拉萨市。芬兰拉普兰省位于北极圈内，短促的夏日外全年气温较低，冬季会出现一个半月到两个半月左右的极夜。Penelope站在木屋二楼的阳台上远眺苍茫的白色森原，云层稀疏，灰白色的天空点缀着一些闪烁零星的蓝绿色幽光。  
“大概马上就能看见北极光了。” Tuisku略微愉快的声音从身后响起。  
Penelope转过身，她的房东小男孩天生苍白的脸上露出难得的笑容。  
“大概我看不见了。”Penelope说。  
Tuisku走到她身边，递给她手里的热咖啡，说：“没关系，我可以拍照给你。”  
Penelope有些惊讶，说：“谢谢，但也许没有手机我会很难收到。” Penelope喝了一口晨间的咖啡，感觉全身暖和了很多。芬兰的咖啡是酸的，像是咬一口青涩的柑橘一样，有一股水果味在里面，口感很不像Penelope认为的咖啡的味道。一开始Penelope也十分不适应，但感觉芬兰人喝自己的咖啡就跟喝水一样，从早到晚咖啡壶都煮着豆，喝水的话能磕牙凉，Penelope只好也跟着喝，时间长了自然也就习惯，甚至还有些上瘾。Lars是他们中间最先适应这种咖啡的，还准备带几包回去，喝完让Tuisku给他寄。而Inge则是坚决不喝，宁肯每天自己烧热水泡茶喝。  
时间还早，Inge与Lars还没醒来，行李自然也没收拾，Penelope只希望他们还能准时赶上赫尔辛基的火车。  
“这里的安静还是令我很不适应，没有人也没有声音，”Penelope说，她的视线再次转到白茫茫的森林白原中，“还有这些白色，一层又一层的。”  
Tuisku笑着耸肩：“北欧嘛，就是这样。”  
Penelope点头，说：“可能再过一段时间也会适应的。”  
Tuisku没回答，他只是默默站在Penelope身边。15岁的小男孩脸上露出矛盾的神情，这一段时间的相处，原本愤恨Penelope的男孩也对她产生了依存的感情，但让他说希望Penelope留下来的话大概是不可能的，他还需要自己单独的时间去处理自己亲人去世的消息。  
“除了拍照之外，你还可以找时间带着Anneli来比利时玩，我们会接待你的。”Penelope提议。  
Tuisku既没有点头也没有立刻拒绝，他只“嗯”了一声，说：“还有很多事情要处理。”  
“别担心，我会随时恭候的。”Penelope笑。  
忽然，寂静中几声微弱的刮墙声引起了两个人的注意，Penelope的第一反应是Lars起床了，但仔细听听才发现是从楼下传来的。Penelope和小男孩疑惑地对视一眼，明明刚才朝外望去也没看见什么人靠近啊？为了确认他们再从阳台弯下身子朝门口探看，也没看见有人在门口敲门。  
“可能是有狐狸在抓墙，”Tuisku说，“现在野外也很难觅食。”  
说着Tuisku转过身朝楼梯走去，好奇的Penelope也跟了上去。声音断断续续，淅淅索索，应该是从厨房那里传来的，Tuisku快步跑过去，看见水池前面的一层凝霜的窗户上，模模糊糊一坨黑影正用后腿着地，两只短前爪非常努力地刮着玻璃窗上的锁扣。Tuisku赶紧放下手里的咖啡杯去看窗，站在厨房门口的Penelope却觉得这个清晨来扰的小东西有点意思，它怕不是准备自己够到窗锁然后给自己开窗进来吧？  
Tuisku拉开窗户，一只黑色的猫“咻”的一声就从窗外窜进屋子，它非常矫健地跳到咖啡机前温暖的柜台上，用力抖了抖自己满身沾染的白雪。  
Penelope的心突然急速跳动起来，她站直自己的身子，凝视着那只被白雪覆盖的黑猫。  
“居然是只野猫，”Tuisku既惊讶又开心地说，伸手关上窗户，“跑过那么远的森林都冻僵得了吧。”  
不速之客立刻“喵”一声表示同意，它用爪子捋了捋自己的头，将落在长睫毛上的雪水都划拉下去。  
“我应该去给它找点吃的？可是猫吃什么？”Tuisku问。  
正仔细打量黑猫的Penelope没有回答他，黑猫自己也不可能开口回答他，就在Tuisku一个人在原地疑惑的时候，黑猫金色发亮的双瞳与Penelope震惊困惑的双眼对视上，它兴奋地又“喵”了一声，敏捷迅速地从柜台上跳下跑到Penelope的脚边，亲昵地用头蹭着Penelope的裤脚。  
“明明是我开的窗户，它居然那么快忘恩负义！”Tuisku气呼呼地双手叉腰瞪着去抱Penelope大腿的黑猫。  
Penelope则镇定下来，蹲下身子用手去抚摸黑猫湿淋淋的皮毛，再抬起头对Tuisku说：“我觉得这就是我的猫。”

五个人围着已经打理干净的Murphy，仔细思考着它是怎么跨海从比利时来到芬兰的——就不考虑陆路了，猫能渡海也许还有可能，猫能穿越半个欧洲是真的太耸人听闻——没有任何头绪，即使它可以到达赫尔辛基，难道买票来到萨拉么？Murphy倒是完全不在意，它在五人中间，头也不抬地喝着热牛奶，偶尔抬爪子撸撸脸。  
“也许它真的是穿越过来的，就像我们。”Lars很快就放弃了思考。  
Inge再看向Penelope，问：“真的能确定这就是Murphy？”  
Penelope安静地坐在Murphy面前，点头，说：“我有很强的既视感它就是Murphy。”  
“真希望我们能有一张照片之类的来确定。”Lars说。  
Murphy喝完热牛奶，心满意足地抬起头，再次走到Penelope的脚边，懒懒散散地躺在她的脚板上。  
“它看起来跟你的确很亲，姐姐，”Tuisku8岁的妹妹Anneli好奇开心地蹲到Murphy的身边，用手小心地抚摸着它柔顺的皮毛，“它的毛好柔软哦。”  
“看起来完全不像是‘厮杀’找到这里来的，”Inge闷闷地说，“它很可能傍了个大款然后坐着豪华舱到的萨拉，你看它那苗条又柔顺的毛，比我的头发都光亮。”  
Penelope弯下腰抱起Murphy，将它抱到齐目的高度，与Murphy金色发光的双瞳对视。Murphy对着她“喵”了一声，非常开心的样子，圆溜溜的眼睛甚至都有些上扬的弧度。  
Penelope的记忆深处里好像根本没见过Murphy这样兴奋的表情，但她也不能确定，毕竟她的记忆还非常少，并不能肯定自己的想法是正确的。但有一点Penelope现在还是能确定，这就是她的猫。  
“我们要带它回比利时么？感觉它好不容易从比利时跑过来的。”Inge干笑道。  
Penelope假装无奈地哼了一声：“也没有其他办法了吧，难道留在这里看极光么？”  
她将Murphy放下，一旁的Anneli立刻用手继续摸着它的头，可惜地小声说：“小猫猫你那么快就要回家了哦。”

在收拾行李的时候，Murphy非常淘气地钻进了Penelope的背包里，Penelope的东西都是塞进去的，于是也没阻止它。  
他们三个人回比利时的行李非常少，只有Penelope自己一直背在身上的深棕色行李包还有里面的一些衣物是长带，里面是他们四个人一年来更换的所有衣物。毕竟在进入“九界”的时候，只有Penelope带着包，其他三人都只穿着自己身上的衣服。  
从“九界”出来之后他们就凭空出现在萨拉市外的一片雪白的森林里，三个人身上的衣服都弥漫着一股下水道深沟的臭味，他们三个只好在安顿好老板娘后去市里买过几件衣服来换。Tuisku曾经在洗衣服的时候问Penelope要不要把这些弥漫奇怪味道甚至还长东西的衣服烧了算了，但Penelope拒绝了，对她与另外两个人而言，失去记忆后，这些衣服是她与这个现实唯一的联系了。哦，这些衣服，还有她脖子上挂着的那串木头骷髅的项链。  
由于在“九界”时被抹去了记忆，他们三个都回想不起自己什么时候离开的现实世界，也不知道自己到底离开了多久，只知道他们回来的第一件事是要找到Tuisku然后安顿老板娘。  
没有记忆的四个人在“九界”呆了不知多久，“九界”的迷幻时不时会让四个人陷入时间错乱，也会产生记忆幻觉，丧失分析力和判断力，而更多时候是记忆的无限流失。但可能是愈发接近人生的终点，身体越来越差的老板娘在“九界”的混沌中找回许多自己的记忆，她挣扎着要离开“九界”回到现实世界，去见自己仅见过数面的小孙子与小孙女，也就是Tuisku与Anneli。  
他们最终通过什么方法离开的“九界”，在离开后也完全忘光，他们三个只有带着信念与目标背着病重虚弱老板到了她所想要的最终归所。老板娘只多撑过两晚，第三天凌晨便安然去世，死前她先给三个人都留下一句话，留给Penelope的更像一句谜语： **你从来没忘记她，去找她。**  
去找谁，她并没有直说，只用平和的眼神告诉Penelope，她有天会明白。  
Tuisku与Anneli的父亲，老板的儿子（也是Inge的远亲哥哥）在两年前便去世，家里只剩下大的Tuisku和Anneli，两个人有一大笔信托资金还有老板娘留下的一些遗产，因为拒绝被领养和跟妈妈一起生活，平日有社工上门照顾。  
Tuisku少年老成，他面对自己仅见过数面的奶奶的死去，跟Anneli一起哭一会儿后，就开始准备老板的身后事。虽然因为父亲不是男巫，而和老板娘所在的女巫聚落失去联系，但他却从父亲留下的书里找到了怎么火化和祈福的流程，加上Inge的帮忙，最后也算将一切处理妥当。  
但他对其他三个人的态度就不怎么样了，虽然现在软化下来，但Penelope可记得他每次见到三个人都狠狠一瞪的仇恨感。  
经历了不知生不知死的一趟冒险的三个人除了记得自己的名字和常识性、潜意识性认知外，几乎对现实世界的其他一无所知，原本不知道该继续做什么。但不久后记忆非常缓慢地恢复过来，一些他们在进入“九界”前的记忆纷纷十分缓慢地回到了他们的脑海里，在芬兰多住一段日子后，三个人认定他们应该回到他们三个人都记得的起点—比利时，布鲁日女巫学院，也许在那里他们能找到更多答案。  
于是在短暂准备之后，他们三个决定从赫尔辛基坐飞机回到比利时，只是现在他们还得买张宠物票。  
Murphy的头从一件黄色的T恤的袖子里钻出来，满怀希望地看向Penelope，Penelope被它萌萌的样子逗乐，伸手摸摸它的头后，从背包里拉出那件暖黄色的短袖T恤。那是件非常简单的T恤，左胸前绣着两个“S”，尺寸对Penelope来说有些大，她猜可能是自己出门匆匆塞进去的，也许不是她的，是在比利时的室友的。  
“喵。”Murphy喊了一声，用爪子去够T恤上的两个S。  
Penelope的心突然猛然一鼓动，一道激灵穿过她的全身，她忽然懵了，记忆忽然降临在她的脑海中。  
**“Jojo。”** 她小声地脱口而出。  
“喵！”Murphy兴奋地挥舞起双爪。  
Penelope抬起头，看向兴奋的黑猫，不明白自己的眼睛为什么那么酸，眼泪就极其简单地从她的眼眶里流下来。悲伤瞬间洗刷过她的全身，Penelope拿着T恤的手指开始颤抖起来。她曾经那么多次看过这件T恤，为什么这次会有那么强烈的感情？难道是因为Murphy的原因？  
Penelope伸手用力抹去自己的眼泪，深呼吸两口后，努力平定下自己的呼吸，再望向Murphy，非常认真地问：“你是不是根本不是一只猫？而是个阿尼玛格斯？”  
Murphy眨眨眼歪歪头表示：你在说什么我根本不懂，人类真是奇怪。  
Penelope怀疑地眯起眼睛，再将目光转到那件被她死死攥在手里的衣服上。悲伤的苦涩又一次从内心溢出来，她觉得自己全身都好沉重，那个名字像是一块石头堵在她的心上。  
“Jojo？”Penelope自言自语，“你是谁？”

在回赫尔辛基的火车上三个人坐在一排，并尽量避免与其他人甚至是工作人员接触，虽然已经回到现实世界十几天，但他们三个还有些来自“九界”的PTSD。  
Penelope与其他两人分享了这个名字，两个人都表示感觉哪里听到过，但完全想不起来。  
“也许是对我很重要的一个人，”Penelope说，“每次我说这个名字，就感觉一股非常复杂的情绪贯穿了我的全身。”  
两个人疑惑地互相对视一眼，Inge先说：“也许的确是，就如同阿姨对Tuisku和Anneli一样。可你在‘九界’的时候也有那件T恤啊，为什么完全没反应？”  
“可能是当时我的脑子太混乱了？老板娘也是等到快要死了所以才想起要离开‘九界’，也许非常强烈的刺激才能激活记忆。现在我们都慢慢恢复神智和记忆，这时候再见到很重要的东西也许就有反应了。”  
“真好，”Lars说，“我也想有什么东西可以让我想起谁的名字来。”  
Penelope看看四周，再附身向前，两个人心领神会地凑近，Penelope小声说：“还有一点，这是Murphy给我找出来的，它喵了一声，我就想起来那个名字来了。”  
两个人都惊讶地看向Penelope，Penelope摊手，说：“它是不是原本是什么魔法生物啊？”  
两个人皱起眉头看向Penelope。  
“我觉得等我们回到比利时，第一个该调查的是它！”  
也许此时待在临时猫笼里面的Murphy打了个喷嚏。

_在回比利时的飞机上Penelope做了个梦，梦到自己参加一场婚礼。_  
_一开始她以为是别人的婚礼，可不知道是谁的，只是非常疑惑地走进教堂，假装淡定若无其事地整理着自己的西装领结，游走在人群中，耳朵竖起来，试图从其他来宾那里得知这是谁的婚礼。_  
_但刚刚走进教堂忽然就被一个与她一般亚裔的男孩拉住了，拽着她的胳膊就往牧师那边走，一边走一边焦急地唠叨着：“你怎么来的那么晚！这都是什么时候了！你跑到哪儿去了！你知道……”_  
_这个啰啰嗦嗦抱怨的亚裔男孩的脸一直朝前，Penelope只能看见他有些单薄的背影，但从话里Penelope默认他俩的关系应该算亲密，也许是她的亲兄弟也说不定。_  
_正在她因为自己可能有个兄弟而感到开心的时候，已经被拉上了圣坛，男孩把她安置在圣坛的旁边，然后低头给她整理一塌糊涂的领结，一边整理又一是一通的唠叨。_  
_接着伴奏忽然响起来，教堂里忽然坐满了人，Penelope震惊的发现，要结婚的居然是她！_  
_她立刻慌了，双手溢出满满地汗，她紧张地四处张望，可教堂里虽然坐着满满的人，但所有人的脸上都打着高斯模糊，根本看不清样子。新娘是都不知道呢？新娘不应该是她么？她想在人群里找Inge与Lars问一下，却毫无发现！她的婚礼怎么会有没有这两个人呢？_  
_“你在左顾右盼什么！专注点！”后面可能是她兄弟的人训斥她。_  
_Penelope一下暴躁起来，猛地回过头：“可是还有……”正准备回头，第一队伴郎伴娘已经走进来，正好是Lars和Inge，Inge两只手的抓住Lars的手臂上，看Lars的表情就是在忍疼，两个人的表情都极其奇怪，笑的像是嘴角都要抽搐。Penelope忍住自己笑出声，一看这俩就是紧张过_ _度，可能差点连路都不知道怎么走了。_  
_Lars走到Penelope可能兄弟的身后，而Inge则站到对面。_  
_“为什么你没伴娘？”Penelope向后倾身，小声问。_  
_“闭嘴！”_  
_Penelope又一次偷笑起来，她的心情真的不赖。_  
_接着是另外两对伴郎伴娘，虽然脸还是看不清，但Penelope能潜意识感觉到这些都是她认识的人，都是她想要出现在这里的人，不管是出于什么原因吧。_  
_伴郎伴娘都到齐后，Penelope才突然想起来，她还不知道新娘子是谁呢！如果她没有跟新娘一起入场，那肯定有个新娘要入场吧？虽然她内心很想当新娘从外面入场，但站在这里等待的心情也是激动万分还算不赖，可……不管流程到底是怎么样的，她要娶谁啊？Penelope内心疑 _惑，却并不是很急切地想要得到答案，她的心情光忙着激动了。这真是十分奇怪的感受。像是即使不知道任何事情，也情愿就此刻沉沦下去，因为有什么最美好的正在前方朝她走来。__  
_纠结片刻，Penelope还是决定回头去问问Lars。但刚回头Lars就说：“你在看什么？快点！她来了！”_  
_婚礼进行曲庄严地响起，所有人起立，节奏在她的心里回荡出激荡的涟漪。Penelope眼角的眼泪又一次轻而易举地就染湿了她的眼眶。她没有将眼泪流出来，虽然她知道自己就快憋不住了。_  
_她努力自己不要流泪，看着她未来的妻子一手挽住自己父亲的手，捧着一束花从门口朝她走来。_  
_Penelope一开始并看不清她的样貌，但她肯定自己知道她是谁，于是Penelope努力地眨了眨眼睛，她的容貌就清晰一些，她有着棕色的长发，再眨眨眼，她圆圆的脸蛋紧张又兴奋，再眨眨眼，Penelope脱口而出：“Jojo。”_  
_字音刚刚落下，教堂的天顶刹那坍塌下来，地面裂开数个深不见底的裂痕沟壑，所有人都瞬间化为灰烬或黑烟，没有一声哀嚎和一声惊恐，一切就在Penelope眼前沉入“九界”冰冷黑暗的空间中。_  
_Penelope愣住片刻，接着她想要奔跑进黑暗中，在无数灰烬和黑烟中寻找到Jojo，可身后的Lars与Inge冲上来拉住她！_  
_“放开我！”她从肺里愤怒痛苦地吼叫出带血的声音。_  
_“Penelope！”_  
_“Penelope！”_

___“醒醒！”_  
Penelope在Lars和Inge忧虑的目光下，在两个空乘与数排乘客害怕担心的目光下泪流满面地醒过来，恐惧难过不知所措地望着前方。  
她的心全空了，却不知道到底为什么。 

___“我们需要知道Tuisku是怎么为我们这些没护照没身份的人买到飞机票的么？”下飞机后Lars才忧心忡忡地问。_  
Penelope与Inge都一笑而过。他们总是能在担心的时候才想起一些新常识。  
在等行李的时候Penelope的内心已经有个主意，等她拿到Murphy之后便假借上厕所的工夫跑去通道外的服务站找了个国际长途的电话。  
她将Murphy的临时猫笼放在柜台上，双眼死死地盯着它，用来给自己鼓劲。在犹豫纠结半分钟，等的嗓子都要干后，Penelope将记起来的数字拨了出去。  
“嘟，嘟，嘟。”电话连线接通了，号码还可以用！  
Penelope觉得自己可能这辈子都没那么紧张过，她的双脚不停地在抖，呼吸急促，额头都是汗，心跳声清晰可闻。她感觉自己的脊椎上像是上着一根根小针，刺的她是站也不好，坐也不好，蹲就更不好了，虽然是在空气流通顺畅的走道上，Penelope只觉得如果电话不接通，她可能会窒息而死。  
然后电话果然没通。在服务通知声过后，Penelope难过地与趴在猫笼里的Murphy对视，Murphy好像累了，对Penelope的悲伤的表情毫不在乎，只是趴着。  
不甘心！Penelope又打了一遍，这次她甚至感觉电话里的嘟嘟声是广播在走道上的回响，也许全世界的声音都在这一部电话里也说不定？Penelope能内心自嘲自己怕不是已经被记忆折磨疯了，也许她根本没有离开“九界”，这些都只是她新的幻想新的折磨而已。  
“嘿！”Inge在后面拍了拍她的肩膀，Penelope害怕地跳起来。  
Inge道歉地举起双手：“抱歉，我不应该身后喊你。”  
Penelope赶紧放下电话，迅速摇头：“没事，没事，我们可以走了！”  
“你刚刚在干嘛？打电话么？”  
“呃……”  
“你想起谁的电话了么？”  
“呃……”  
站在后面的Lars醒悟地挑眉，笑道：“她肯定是想起那个Jojo的电话了，想要打给别人。”  
Inge闻言也挑起眉头，两个人都挤眉弄眼地看向她。  
“不会是Murphy又喊了一声，所以你记起来了吧？”Inge问。  
Penelope看看都要睡着的Murphy再看看那两个人，喊：“它只是只猫而已！”  
对面的两个人都噗嗤笑出来。  
Penelope原本因为不想自己记起更多事情，而两位朋友却谁也没记起来而让两位感觉失落，所以才偷偷来打电话，现在感觉却是她想多了。而这对她随之而来的却是一阵真正的巨大的失落，她叹口气说：“这一个电话打了两次都没有接通，也许，也许明天再说吧。”  
“这一个电话，你记起几个？”Inge问。  
“两个，还有一个更短的，我觉得是哪里的区号加电话号码，但应该也是美国的。”  
Inge走过去拿起电话，递给Penelope，说：“快打，有这样的机会就不要浪费，就算为了我们自己能弄清楚发生什么事情也好。”  
Penelope犹豫地看看两个人，再看看电话，心一横，再次拿起电话。  
旁边的Murphy在猫笼里打了个困倦的哈切。  
这次在三个人焦急注视的等待下，电话三声之后接通了，是个男人的声音：“您好，Salvatore School校长室。”  
“呃……”Penelope的声音一下卡在了喉咙里，她发不出声音了！  
焦急地Inge和Lars在她对面疯狂地做着“Jojo”的嘴型，但能从Penelope的嗓音里发出的只有“呃……”  
“您好？请问有什么可以帮助您？”对面男人的声音有些不耐烦起来。  
Inge一把抢过了听筒，大声地说：“您好，我们找Jojo！”  
Penelope挫败地转过身子，将头狠狠地砸在柜台上，痛苦的嗓子更干更疼。  
“是的！我们找Jojo！谁是我们？”Inge犹豫一下，扫视一圈Penelope和Lars后，“我们是Penelope Park，Inge Benteke还有……是的，Penelope Park，不先生，我没有开玩笑。什么？我也没有恶作剧！我为什么要恶作剧？我们又不认识！”  
Inge的表情愈加哭丧起来，表示她被电话对面的男人给怼了，Inge一委屈就会想哭。Penelope非常奇怪，正想从Inge手里拿过听筒，Lars就把它抢了过去。  
“先生，我们没有开玩笑，你为什么做这种无端的指控！对，是真的，她当然在这里，她就在我面前。让她接电话？呃……那个……”Lars原本正义的表情一下为难起来，“她，她嗓子有点疼，她不能说话，但我真的没有撒谎！好，我可以等。”  
Lars放下听筒捂住声筒，对两个人低语：“他听见Penelope的名字非常激动，感觉都要冲过来抓人了，我怎么觉得不是什么好兆头，不会是你的敌人吧？”  
Penelope犹豫地皱起脸，她可以肯定Jojo不是敌人，但这个男声，她还真说不准。  
Lars撇撇嘴：“他要去找过一个人接电话。你能说话了么？”  
Penelope清清嗓子，张张嘴想要叫Lars的名字，却啥声也没出来。Inge递给她飞机上发的矿泉水，Penelope仰起头就喝完一整瓶，可是嗓子依然发紧，张张嘴却什么也说不出来。  
Lars不可置信地瞪她，听见电话那边有声音之后赶紧又把听筒放回耳边，说：“喂？您好女士。哎？你知道我的名字？我是Lars……您怎么知道我的名字……对，她真的在我面前，但她的嗓子好像不太舒服，不能说话……”  
Penelope咽下一口口水，却依然疼的慌，她不确定真的是嗓子疼，还是全身都疼莫名其妙的疼，像是胸口的巨石开始压垮她的整个身子。唯一主要的是她真的不知道还能怎么办了！  
突然，她将目光转到了Murphy的笼子。  
Penelope将Murphy的笼子对准自己，弯下腰伸手敲了敲猫的笼子，求救似的可怜兮兮地看向它，黑猫懒散地用目光瞅了一眼Penelope，接着继续趴下准备睡觉。  
卧槽！Penelope当即爆发！她伸手想拿起Murphy的笼子把这只扰乱她记忆的死猫给晃醒，这一明显的举动被Inge立刻拦下，她抓住Penelope的手臂，将她推离Murphy的笼子，小声地说道：“冷静点，冷静点， **它只是只普通的无辜的猫而已！** ”  
“屁！它才不无辜！”Penelope吼叫着就想上前去跟黑猫拼个你死我活，也不管自己为什么突然能说话了。  
“Penelope？”Lars叫住她，表情有些了然地将话筒向她伸过去，“我觉得Jojo可能要来接电话了。”  
世界一片安静，Penelope就像受到了某种召唤一样心情平静下来，Inge见状也放开了她。Lars朝她鼓励似的点头，Penelope伸出发抖的双手接过了话筒，慢慢走到电话旁，几乎没有两步路的距离里她感觉到内心从未拥有过的平静和安全，说是她要到家了。  
对面先是一个女孩急促呼吸的声音，接着一声Penelope感觉是来自自己心跳中的声音响起：“喂？”  
Penelope犹豫了片刻，她恍然间既不知道自己在做什么，又觉得一切就应该是这样，所以她问：“Jojo？”  
再说出这个名字的时候，Penelope心里那块压疼她全身的巨石终于落下地。  
Penelope又可以顺畅的呼吸，她深吸一口气，说：“我回来了。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “九界”是代表北欧神话里的九大国度，但并不是真正意义上的神话沿用。之后会有解释，不必纠结。反正写都写了，稍微神棍一点也没啥。


	14. Josie的日记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽花木兰预告耽误了一些时间，内容无检查，后可能有小范围修改。

Penelope不安地坐在布艺沙发上，屁股左挪右挪，怎么坐着都不舒服。房间里非常安静，浅色的家具和与人舒适感的藤条家具摆放合理，应该给人一种放松的感觉，但面对四周浅灰色的墙壁，Penelope内心的焦虑每分钟都在急速上升，不一会儿手心就溢出了密密麻麻的冷汗。  
门被推开，一头淡金色长发，戴着一副黑边眼镜穿着灰色毛衣与宽松黑色长裤的年轻治疗师不慌不忙地走进来，在Penelope不远处的另一张单人沙发上坐下，拿起旁边茶几上的一本牛皮的笔记本翻开，她推了推自己的眼睛，准备妥当后才抬起头来对Penelope温和地笑，说：“这次你来早了。”  
Penelope犹豫着点点头。  
“为什么？”  
Penelope疑惑地挑挑眉，不明白问题。  
治疗师自然的将上身靠向靠背，如同每次一样叠起二郎腿，她明亮的天蓝色双眼散发着好奇地神色，她说：“你前面两次都晚了，而且晚了很多，为什么这次那么准时？”  
“准时有什么为什么，我只是不想再被你念一次而已。”Penelope奇怪地抬高了声音，她突然生气起来。 _果然好心都没有好报！_  
治疗师沉默地面对Penelope的回答，最后只“嗯”了一声。  
这样随意对待她的回答令Penelope又不爽了一些，她手指更加不自觉地扣着沙发扶手面上的布。  
“那让我们进入正题吧，”治疗师在自己的本子上写下一些字后说，“你这周感觉怎么样？”  
“还好。”  
“睡眠如何？”  
“垃圾。”  
“做了多少次噩梦？”  
“三次？或者是四次？”  
“还一直梦到自己被困在‘九界’里面？”  
“差不多，内容虽然有些变动，有时候是在上课，有时候是在家里…但最后都会回到‘九界’里面，所有的东西都幻化成灰烬还有地火，然后就是一片寂静，等我开始害怕地尖叫或者怎么样，就会醒过来。”  
治疗师点点头，她抚抚镜框，说：“你刚才说到梦境的时候犹豫了一下，是因为你又梦到Joise了么？”  
Penelope咬紧了自己的后槽牙，更多的冷汗覆盖了她的手心。  
“梦里发生了什么？”  
Penelope的眉头不自觉地紧皱在一起，她撇开自己的目光，定格在墙面上，说：“我在一所好像呆过的学校里面，玩一种橄榄球似的游戏，但是超自然地那种玩法，跟一群吸血鬼还有狼人一起，我听见Josie在拉拉队里给我打气。原本一切都很美好，就像每个这样的梦开始的时候一样，接着地面开始坍塌，火焰从地缝里喷涌出来，岩浆和烈火吞噬了场地，我回过头去找Josie，她不在那里，没有人在那里。我还可以听见她喊我名字的声音，声音从喜悦变成恐惧，它们四面八方传来，越来越远，越来越远。我四周张望，想要找到她，但什么也没发现。我想要喊她的名字，让她找到我，但张开嘴就觉得嗓子被烟雾给烤干了，什么声音也发不出来。最后声音消失了，四面都是火焰和流动的岩浆，然后就跟每次一样，我脚下的土地也塌陷下去，我喊出Josie的名字，然后我醒了。”  
治疗师静静地听完Penelope的话，声音更加温柔：“你告诉Josie你的梦了么？”  
Penelope的身体被问题刺激地全身僵了一下，就像身体里的某个零件卡住了她所有的反应。Penelope摇头。  
“为什么不？你们不是在尝试建立信任关系么？”  
Penelope没能控制住自己哼一声，眼神在墙壁中瞟动，她的身体像是一台运行不畅的机器。  
“所以事情进展的不是很顺利？”  
“我都不知道当时为什么要提出那个愚蠢的提议。”  
治疗师略微惊讶地挑挑眉，她的眼神平静地注视着Penelope，说：“我认为那是个很成熟的决定。”  
Penelope嘲讽地将双眼转回治疗师：“成熟也并不一定能解决问题。”  
“没什么一定能解决问题，成熟只是一种相对成功率高一些的态度，”治疗师将自己的本子关上，放在大腿上，一手架在扶手上撑住的下巴，“所以，发生什么事了？”  
Penelope的眼神露出一瞬间的脆弱，但被她迅速隐藏起来，接着又一次不安地转过头。  
“你今天一进门就非常愤怒，而且不安，然后你还早到了，我是否可以理解为你和Josie吵架了，所以你才不想呆在学校，呆在你的寝室或者你的家里。”  
被看穿的Penelope垂下双眼，被激怒似的双眼瞪大，死死盯住自己的鞋面。  
治疗师沉默地望着Penelope片刻，忽然站起来，说：“这里太闷了，我们出去走走吧。”  
Penelope惊讶地抬起头看见治疗师伸手去拿衣架上的外套，并回头用眼神示意Penelope快站起来。在治疗师都穿好衣服后Penelope才明白他们是真的要出门，匆匆地走向门口。  
治疗师的办公室在布鲁日沿河的一栋战前哥特式建筑里，走下长长的旋转楼梯，推开老旧式的单元门，从空荡与肃静走向阳光和湖水，既像是穿越过了九十年的时空。门外是一条宽阔的砂石路，不少游客和本地人会走或骑自行车沿河散心，一副热闹而悠闲的现代景象。  
冬天虽然有些寒冷，但比起留在四面墙的办公室里，Penelope还是更喜欢户外。治疗师走在她身边，她们先互相沉默地走了一段时间，接着没能憋住质疑的Penelope开口说：“如果我们只是这样单纯的出来散步的话，我是不会付给你钱的！”  
治疗师双手插在大衣口袋里，耸耸肩，说：“你的父母会付给我钱的，而且我们已经预定了十次的治疗时间，如果你没来或者什么也不说的话，浪费的也是你父母的钱。”  
“你就是那么赚钱的么？”Penelope嫌弃地说。  
“有时候病人就是很固执，他们会编一些谎话，或者干脆不说话，把我当成敌人，如果我强迫他们，很大可能会适得其反让他们更加充满敌意，如果我聪明，等分享时间一到，他们则会觉得被我骗了，对我心生怨恨，两边都不讨好。那不如大家都沉默好了，等到想要说话的时候再说话。”  
“这是什么心理治疗？确定不是骗钱么？”  
“治疗是要病人主动寻求帮助，心理治疗并没有多大的不同。如果这是个身体疾病，然后医生硬闯进家里把病人抓走要给他做手术，你肯定觉得医生是上门坑钱了吧？”  
Penelope一时还真找不出什么好的反驳条件，她瞪着治疗师，哑口无言。  
治疗师又看向她，说：“所以，你要不要告诉我今天发生的事情？让我替你诊断？还是你想花钱让我陪你散散步放松一下心情？”  
Penelope叹口气，她是自己给自己挖了一个坑，现在只能自己跳。  
“我不知道该从哪儿开始说起。”  
“一个星期前你告诉我，Josie说她可以帮助你慢慢恢复，虽然你们拥有的时间在缩短，但强迫事情发展并没有好处，所以你们放慢步伐。然后你觉得很内疚，责怪自己没有办法达到每个人对你的期望，你也很生气，因为你忽然得知了真相，自己在这个世界的时间可能不长了，觉得不甘心……”  
“我记得自己说过什么！” _而从别人嘴里说出来就很羞耻！_  
“所以，”治疗师忍住自己笑出声，“你提出也许你可以先和Josie建立一个信任关系，你们告诉对方每天发生的所有事情，并试图解开其中的心结，可能情况就会进展的快一些，你可以更快想起更多事情，而Josie也可以更加接近现在的你。现在一个星期过去了，你觉得这个提议很愚蠢。”  
“它是很愚蠢！”  
“Penelope，我每问一遍都是在浪费你父母的钱。能告诉我，发生了什么么？”

一开始只是一部电影，《恋恋笔记本》，一部纯爱电影，但她和Josie曾经在一起看过。  
那晚她们留在Penelope的宿舍里，一人坐在一个懒人沙发上看这部电影。Penelope一开始对电影并没有什么感觉，她也没有被激起任何的记忆，但Josie却很激动，虽然她试图隐藏，但连爆米花都来不及去吃的专注令Penelope对这部电影也特别认真起来。  
看完后，Josie问Penelope感觉如何，介于信任关系，Penelope说出实话，她对电影并没有太大感觉，虽然也感动，但并没有Josie那般激动的心情。Josie听完后表情立刻显示出了失望，Penelope也只能对自己感到无力与生气。可Josie反过来安慰她，也许情况会在记起来之后改变，接着说起自己对电影的看法。  
Josie在说这部电影的时候眼神里闪烁着向往和憧憬，Penelope的眼睛根本离不开那种光芒，她几乎没有听清楚Josie说的任何话。中途Josie口干舌燥的清了清嗓子，Penelope才突然清醒过来。  
“你还好么？”Josie担心地问她。  
Penelope点点头，说：“也许我也应该看这部电影十遍，仔细感受一下。”  
Josie的脸红起来，说：“也许你已经看过了，只是不记得而已。”  
两个人笑出来，Josie又说了一些有关电影的话，还问Penelope“第一次”看这部电影什么感觉，Penelope沉默片刻，说：“羡慕。”  
“嗯？”Josie不明白地低问一声。  
Penelope望向Josie，说：“虽然错过，但最终还是可以厮守一生不是么？即使忘记，也会有片刻想起来获得幸福的机会。”  
Penelope未说完的话，让她们中间陷入凝固的安静。  
是Josie倾身向前，半跪在Penelope面前，伸手抬起她的下巴，双眼炽热地看着她，说：“我会永远在这里。”  
Penelope的全身都在发抖，她愤怒地错过眼神，猛地站起来，说：“但我们不能厮守一生！”  
Josie像是被什么击中，她的脸色开始发白。Penelope难过地转过身子，自责地说：“今晚就这样吧，我们都应该休息了。”  
Josie并没有勉强她，站起身来伸出手捏了捏Penelope发凉的手后离开了Penelope的寝室。Murphy从不知道的哪个角落里懒散地走出来，在电脑的面前躺下，样子气的Penelope直发抖。  
 _真是个愚蠢的决定！_ Penelope愤怒地用脚把自己坐的懒人沙发踢开，一屁股坐到Josie的沙发上。 _如果没有什么信任的话没有什么承诺的话，我就能说点谎话来哄Jojo开心了！_ 结果她们每次都会谈到那些不愉快的话题上去！  
Penelope知道自己根本没做好准备，她才回来一个月不到，却忽然面临着一大堆令人绝望的消息，除了自己还在被另外一些恶魔怪物之类的追杀，还有自己大概还有4年就要消失在人间去当死神了！  
唯一的好消息是Jojo和Carline电话后的第三天就赶到了布鲁日，在Penelope父母嫌弃和学校政策的层层阻拦下，Josie还是成功说服了Penelope的父母以接近Penelope。  
在十几天时间的在家治疗后，Penelope的父母与老师商量后，觉得让Penelope回归校园更有利于她的恢复，于是Jojo也入学了布鲁日巫师学院，每天陪在Penelope身边。（Lars也回到校园，而Inge则留在家中，她有更多事情需要处理。）  
原本Penelope也以为更靠近Jojo一切就会很快好起来，但现在看起来，即使在有心理治疗的帮助下，Penelope的内心和生活还是一团糟。  
有时候—— _就像现在_ ——她很希望自己能直接撒谎，直接否认发生的所有事情，一辈子生活在美好的谎言里面，只要她演技足够精湛，一切都可以假装没事，没有人会对她失望，没有人会被她伤害，没有人需要面对痛苦。对吧？  
可在尝试建立信任关系前，在Jojo在与Penelope再次见面后，对话中的事情之一就是希望Penelope答应 _“没有更多的谎言”_ ，她表情的严肃，使得Penelope也认真地答应下来。Jojo的表情立刻松了口气，Penelope内心既疑惑又内疚，她猜想一定是过去的自己曾经说过太多谎言，导致Jojo对她的信任要求那么严格。  
这也是Penelope想起Jojo后第一次开始怀疑Jojo对于自己的爱。Penelope知道自己肯定是深爱着Jojo的，她都不需要去思考这件事，这就一个常识深深记录在Penelope的脑海和行动里。可是Jojo真的还爱Penelope么？她看起来对Penelope的信任度非常低， _你怎么去爱一个你都不相信的人呢？那样难道不会毁掉你的生活么？_ Penelope害怕的疑惑着。  
这也是促使Penelope提出建立信任关系的原因之一，她想也许她们两个都需要一个重新开始，重新认识对方。如果过去的Penelope真的让Jojo如此防备的话，也许现在她们可以互相放下心防，做些良性改变。  
从无数个角度出发，即使面对失去生命的时限，Penelope的心底最期望的还是能跟Jojo在一起。也许跟Jojo在一起，会使4年的倒数计时听起来不那么痛苦与煎熬。当初就是为了Jojo不是么？  
可倒是什么是为了Jojo？她们又一起拥有什么呢？Penelope现在不由质疑自己。  
Jojo说她们都会喜欢这部电影，但其实Penelope并没有什么感觉，所以当初Penelope是骗了Jojo，因为说谎的话，Jojo就会开心。  
 _有时候假装也是很重要的。_ Penelope听见自己的心底里说，她一定经常那么想。  
Penelope挫败地叹口气，将电脑拉倒自己的面前，重新开始看一遍《恋恋笔记本》。可她还是没有特别喜欢上这部电影，因为满脑子都是Josie对这部电影的解说和感慨，还有她眼中的兴奋。

 

这样的事情，一周内发生了两三次，Penelope能明显感觉出Jojo的失望与疏远，她不再热忱的跟Penelope说话，也减少了对她们约会时的热情。有时候Jojo会在Penelope说出自己内心的想法后，陷入思考的沉默，而后用几句客套话带过去。  
在今天的争吵发生前的一起，Penelope终于忍无可忍的要求jojo对她说实话，而不是每次都打哈哈。Jojo露出不明的笑容，说：“我只是才刚刚找到你。”  
什么意思？Penelope全身被浇了冷水，她茫然的感觉，在身边的jojo开始离她越来越远。  
也许原来的自己会知道该说什么吧？Penelope想。又或许，面对真相，她也无话可说。曾经说着虚伪的人，实际也是个伪君子。

_“你觉得过去的自己是个伪君子？”_   
_“嘛，差不多吧。”Penelope耸肩。_   
_治疗师心领神会地微笑，说：“她只是明白该怎么去爱一个人而已。”_   
_“什么？”_   
_“等你说完这个故事吧。”_

接下来是一本日记和一件事情，Penelope的“监视日记”和Penelope回忆起日记的内容。  
大概因为心情失落的原因，Penelope一周都没怎么回忆起过去的事情，而梦里“九界”的情况却愈发严重，Penelope连续两三天一晚上都睡不了三小时。于是Penelope请Josie说一些她过去“经典”的事情，刺激她的记忆。  
Josie告诉Penelope日记的存在，Penelope对自己曾经这样做感到既好笑又无奈，内心中她能理解为什么自己那么做，不安感带来的控制欲与无力感她太明白，可现在走出圈来才发现是多么幼稚，这样是无法驱赶内心的空洞的。  
“当然你也读了我的日记，所以我16岁生日那天，你大概是觉得Raf跟Lizzie去舞会，我很可怜，所以你主动来……”Josie说着，语气慢慢活泼起来，像这是一段有趣美好的记忆。  
“为什么会觉得你很可怜？”Penelope皱皱眉头，她直觉感觉不是这样的。  
“我没有舞伴啊，而且之前我一时孤独亲了Raf一次，虽然我在日记里写了是孤独时的一时激动，但可能你并……”  
Penelope又一次打断了Jojo，说：“我不知道你亲了Rafael。”  
Jojo震惊地皱起眉头看向Penelope，半天没有说出话来。  
“我之前有看过你的日记，因为我想知道分手之后你会有什么心理变化，但在Raf来之前我就没有再看了。你恨我，你的日记里写了很多恨我的话，我没能承受住，所以就没再继续下去。”  
“但，女巫选举的时候，而且，而且你还知道选美的事情！”  
“那是我那天早上，”Penelope突然停下来，她回忆起那一段记忆，痛苦与失望的巨大阴霾从她的心头升起，“那天你说你想要讨Lizzie开心所以去参加选美，可我觉得你另有想法。而且那天是我必须下决心的一天，我想抓住最后一根救命稻草，所以特意去看日记来确定你的想法。我早就有把我你是想要获得胜利的。”  
两人四目相对，Josie的震惊在Penelope看来忽然变成了一种嘲讽。  
“你认为我之所以在选举上选举你，舞会邀请你，都是因为我看了你的日记？”Penelope觉得自己说出的话就像心里漏出的风，“你就那么轻看我么？如果我不看你的日记就什么也不知道？”  
“Penelope…”  
“记得说实话，互相信任。”  
Josie的表情僵硬在Penelope坚决的那一句话上，Penelope的脑海则一片空荡。

 

这是个愚蠢的提议，因为Penelope和Josie的信息根本不对等，在同一时间分享同一件事，可能一开始两个人达成了某种无需多远的共识，但当Penelope想起更多事情之后，她才发现曾经的共识都是假意的和谐，不去谈论的问题永远树立在她们中间。但Penelope又不明白，她们刚刚才解决了不能在一起这一件事情，为什么又再次回到了起点呢？

 

“你觉得Josie和你并不了解对方，每天都在欺骗对方，所以如果开诚布公你们一定会悲剧收场？还不如一开始就撒谎的好？”治疗师像总结似的说到。  
Penelope想要点头，又觉得不对，她内心一团乱麻。  
“也许我很了解Josie，但Josie并不了解我。她每次知道的事情和实际发生的事情都有不少出路，”Penelope说，“也许我就是爱她比她爱我要多。”  
“那是件坏事么？”  
“当然不是！可是，”Penelope在她想要说中间不自觉地停顿了一下，“可是如果是这样，我现在没有过去那些记忆，我不再像过去那样小心的去守护她，谁又来保护我们两个之间的感情呢？我不想用自己救过Josie的命来无形中‘要求’她跟我在一起，我不想她只是为了感激我。”  
治疗师明白地点点头，她们两个在沿河下坡的尽头停下来，站在河边看着几只天鹅在水里嬉戏。  
“我觉得Josie比你想象中的要更爱你，你只是看错了方向。”治疗师说。  
“哪里感觉出来的？”Penelope嘲讽道。  
“回去问她个问题，你就会明白。”治疗师说。  
“什么？”  
“问她，明白你为什么曾经喜欢《恋恋笔记本》了么？”治疗师露出神秘的微笑，“答案会令你吃惊。”  
Penelope不相信地挑挑眉，治疗师却没再继续，转移了话题：“还有别的事情你想要说么？”  
Penelope在犹豫后摇头，接着笑道：“我爸妈付你几百欧元一小时陪我聊天。”  
治疗师轻笑，温暖的双手放在Penelope的脖子后，手指划过她的脊椎，忽而缥缈的声音说：“他们同样付我几百欧元来治疗你的失眠还有刺激你的大脑记忆。当你醒过来，一切都会轻松很多。”  
接着，Penelope四周的一切都在她昏昏欲睡的双眼前模糊的消失。

当Penelope再醒来时已经是晚上，寝室只点亮着一盏橘黄色的床头灯，灯光照在她的额头前。Penelope全身都轻松了许多，她揉揉自己的眼睛，从地毯上爬起来，看见Josie坐在床前微笑地望着自己，手里拿着一本被Penelope翻过十几遍的绘本书。  
“你这次睡得时间很长，”Josie一边说一边站起来，在Penelope面前坐下，伸手撩开Penelope耳边的碎发，“你感觉怎么样？还累么？”  
Penelope摇摇头，她闻到Josie身上淡淡的香味，身体不自由自地向她前倾过去，头埋在Josie的肩膀上。Josie对她小孩子般的举动报以微笑，伸手抱住她的手背。  
“Jojo？”  
“你知道过去的我为什么喜欢《恋恋笔记本》了么？”Penelope的声音闷闷的。  
Josie的手在Penelope的后背温柔的抚摸着，她“嗯”了一会儿，声音轻笑起来：“大概只是喜欢我说这部电影的样子而已。 _你原来说过一次，有时候热情可以改变一些事情存在的意义，赋予艺术生命力的才是最吸引人的。_ ”Josie停顿了一下，将头靠在Penelope的后脑勺上，“一直不觉得你会是喜欢这样一部电影的人，又觉得可能你喜欢里面赋予爱情的巨大生命力。想过很多理由，都觉得不够充分，可过去有些不敢问你，因为我们好不容易有相同喜欢的东西。现在这个理由够充分了，更像是真的你。”  
Penelope撒娇似的将身子越发靠近Josie，将她死死抱紧怀里。  
“我觉得互相信任关系是件好事，”Josie笑着说， ** _“你不用再那么孤独。”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后的故事会开始走线性，因为不想在这俩重逢上耽误什么时间所以又写了一篇“故事大纲”。


	15. 布鲁日巫师学院

位于莱伊河畔的布鲁日巫师学院由五座主体建筑构成，它们的外形都类似于一座大教堂，处于最中间五层高镶嵌有最多花窗玻璃，雕刻繁复装饰雕刻，轻盈美观，高耸峭拔飞扶壁，同时树立着高耸尖塔的“圣谕堂”是学校的主教学楼，大部分课程都在这里。圣谕堂左边是学校的综合训练馆，它的造型更加偏向罗马式建筑，圆形穹顶最为显眼，而在它最高的钟塔上方可以俯瞰莱伊河美景。圣谕堂右边是全校最古老的建筑——图书馆，上下三层，庄严静谧，形如小型修道院，红色的墙面历经岁月已经斑驳不堪，但建筑政体依然看着非常坚固，塔楼并不高，也没有钟灵在上面，中间有一块四方回廊花园，采光良好，很多学员都喜欢在那里做艺术创造。

在这三座身后的就是男女宿舍楼，说是楼其实也是两座完全分隔独立成区的“小庄园”，除主体建筑外，还有花园迷宫与四方回廊，还有尽量密闭的墙壁。从外形上是两座完全相同的建筑，都是现代哥特式的建筑，面积较小，主体面积都高三层，塔楼也是一样高，据说内部也是完全相同的设计（不过也有说其他有微妙的不同，是为了保守两座建筑内不同的秘密，但也没人知道那秘密是什么）。

完全相同的设计引起了女巫们的不满，因为虽然学校也接收男巫，但男女巫比例一直是1:10，男生少的可怜，他们每个人都可以有自己的房间还空出半个庄园，而女巫们却基本是双人间有时候不得已还得三人间。

面对这种抗议，学校的解决方法也很简单，两年后，学校将男宿舍的一半开发为“神秘饲养区”，用魔法将可利用区域一分为二，一部分住人，另一部分则用魔法墙壁隔开。里面饲养的是学校用来学习和研究的“神秘生物”，种类不限，危险程度不同，大部分都不太能上课的时候介绍给学生，仅在最后一年级参加“神秘生物课”后才能在上课期间进入区域。

所有男巫请自觉注意不要踏入禁止的“饲养区”，否则后果自负。

这也遭到了男巫们的抗议， **明明是学校建筑规划出错为什么我们要住在一个随时有可能被地狱犬吃掉的建筑里啊！**

学校表示只要大家不试图踏入饲养区，没有人会有任何危险，布鲁日的安全魔法绝对是全球最高精尖的！所有想要安全进入的学生们，除了普通课程外，其他任何情况都要提前提交一份申请给负责老师，通过了安全检查后才可以进去观察和研究神秘生物们。

抗议进行了好几年，那段时间内都没有出现任何危险事故或任何意外，随着时间推移，男巫们也逐渐习惯了，抗议也就慢慢消失，大部分人对此也习以为常，神秘饲养区就这样安全的存在于布鲁日巫师学校近一百多年。

然后有天，一位为了爱情而不惜背负诅咒，游走与欧洲各地消灭传说中邪恶混沌的恶魔的“死神”来到布鲁日巫师学院，她悄悄潜入了被神秘笼罩的男寝……

///

“Lars，拜托快停下。”Penelope终于忍不住打断男孩故作深沉的表扬。

Lars咂咂嘴，将放在自己下巴下的手电筒给按灭，被扫兴后不满地说：“我正要说到高潮的地方。”

Penelope打个响指，原本黑暗的房间亮起灯。

“你说错了很多地方。”

“那又怎样，故事就是要有一定成分的虚构！如果跟事实一模一样，那还不如去看你的日记！”

Penelope翻个白眼，伸手夺过Lars手上的手电筒，说：“除了Jojo没有人可以看我的日记。”

Josie在一遍轻笑起来，Lars哼了一声，说：“如果不是我记忆还没有完全恢复，我一定可以写一本比你日记更加精彩的小说。”

“太好了，那你努力一下恢复记忆，而不是试图编纂一本《哈利波特》出来。”

“你把自己的故事跟《哈利波特》相提并论！哦，我没想到你是怎么自恋的人，Pen！”Lars故作惊讶地喊道。

Penelope愠怒地瞪他一眼，“你还能更大点声么？”

Lars抱歉地耸耸肩，不再说话。

现在已经是深夜1点，而他们三个还在男寝的“神秘饲养区”中的样本储蓄处里呆着，每个人面前一本《神秘生物生长实录》，编码从1到16都放在中间的桌子上。根据Penelope日记上所写，她在发现自己被“全球恶魔追击令”之后，就决定在学校里找个安全不容易被发现的地方作为可以思考和藏身的地方，宿舍太显眼，她还跟其他女巫共享。俗话说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，有什么地方比神秘饲养区更危险又更安全呢？于是在Lars的帮助下，她成功找到了样本储蓄处作为大本营，这间房间偏僻安静没有饲养着危险生物，而且还储存着大量的生物成长资料，可以供Penelope查询自己面对着什么样的怪物，简直是最完美的地方。

就因为这个契机，Lars也加入了她和Inge所在的“反猎杀小队”，Lars虽然是个遵纪守法的好学生，但渴望冒险和刺激的反叛心情还是让他在“猎杀恶魔”的诱惑下，义无反顾地加入了Penelope。

这个基地原本只是他们三个人的秘密，但从三人从九界回来，并不得已将记得的事情全部交代后，学院权衡再三后同意将基地24小时提供给Penelope进行研究和调查，前提是Penelope要将所有猎杀的恶魔与怪兽的资料全部分享给学校，并允许学校分配老师监督三个人（现在是四个人）的行动和调查。这对Penelope来说简直是天上掉馅饼，她考虑都没考虑就同意了学校的条件。

于是现在他们三个又再次泡在基地里，试图找到到底是什么怪物可能让他们三个空间穿越，去到“九界”，那个他们也不明白到底是什么地方的空间。

看书时间长了就容易疲惫，Lars提议说鬼故事，还没等所有人同意就开始了自己的表演，直到被Penelope打断。

Josie看Lars老大不愿意地再次打开自己面前的书，眨眨眼，忽然打了个哈欠，并从自己的位置上站起来，说：“今天很晚了，我们明天再继续吧。”

Lars完全没等Penelope同意，他小声“yeah”了一声，从椅子上一跃而下拿起自己的外套，大方地朝门口走：“明天见！”

Penelope看着Lars离开，无奈地看向已经伸手去拿自己外套的Josie，说：“你给了他不少的偷懒机会了。”

Josie笑着挑挑眉，“我只是替你着想。”

“哪里？”

“现在Inge不在，如果Lars因为过劳死了或者受不了你的暴君压迫而躲回家，你又少了一个可以呼来换去的朋友帮你了。”

Josie伸出手邀请Penelope，Penelope轻叹一口气，握住她的手从椅子上跳下来。

“我们的进度太慢了。”Penelope仍然不死心。

Josie递给Penelope她的外套，“我知道，但没有任何线索的事情，着急也没用。”

Penelope穿好外套，Josie牵住她的手将她拉出教室，Penelope又用一个响指将灯光给熄灭。

“为什么我觉得你对这件事好像不是很认真？”Penelope问。

Josie转过头脸色沉下来，对Penelope说：“别拿我出气。”说完又警告似的皱起眉头。

Penelope凌厉的气场一下软化下来，她道歉似的点点头，再任由Josie将她拉出男寝。

新月在上，月牙仅有一条缝隙，漆黑谧静的路上两个人谁也没再说话，只牵着互相的手走回寝室，Josie走的稍稍比Penelope快一些，她的脚步匆匆，像是迫不及待想要回到她们的寝室，结束这毫无收获的一天。而目光时不时落到Josie侧脸上的Penelope却心思重重，她无法停下来感受一下此刻的安静与美满。

当晚两人也是相拥而眠，Josie很快便入睡，而Penelope却一直醒着直到日出时分才勉强眯了一会儿。

///

布鲁日巫师学院有着非常严格的上课秩序，迟到、早退、缺课都有不同程度的惩罚在等待，并分成几个等级的惩罚。曾经接受过最高等级惩罚的Penelope可以非常负责任的说，自从那天后她每天都准时上课准时下课准时吃饭，就连生病都不能阻止她亲自跟校长请假。所以即使第二天睡眼朦胧，不停地打呵欠感觉要神经错乱，失去了那段被惩罚记忆只剩下肌肉记忆的Penelope第二天也准时地起床跟Josie去上课。（那段惩罚的记忆在Penelope的日记里只有一句话形容“嵌入灵魂的痛苦教训”）

在她们去圣谕堂的一路上都有人跟Josie打招呼，Penelope表面上完全不在乎，内心却翻了几百个白眼。Josie才来学校三个星期不到，却俨然成为了学校中最大的红人，不管是学生、老师还是校工都对她非常友好甚至热情，几乎跟她有接触的人都喜欢上了她。Penelope理解，Josie有哪里不值得喜欢的呢？她脸又好看，身材又好，声音也好听，她友善、温柔、乐于助人，成绩还好，不仅懂巫术还懂黑魔法，而且还是泛性恋，加之她曾经在全球周游过学习巫术留下一些故事，更是为她添加了神秘又迷人的气息，自然而然大家都喜欢与她接触。

但Penelope就要问了， **你们欧洲人高贵的矜持呢！你们对美国文化的嘲讽呢！为什么那么快接受了一个荷兰语、法语或德语都不会说的美国人啊！而且我就站在这里，有些人（不管男女）能不能那么光明正大的无视我，直接跟Josie开始搭话啊！**

好吧，也许Penelope有些吃醋，但这也是可以理解的！她不想在Josie身上挂个牌子来宣誓主权——因为那样好像很幼稚——但也非常想要每个人都知道Josie是跟她在一起的！不是单身，不开放约会！

明明已经表现和宣布的很明显了，她们俩时时刻刻都在一起，形影不离，住在同一个寝室，而且还当众接吻，Penelope甚至帮Josie强烈拒绝过，但有些家伙就是不死心！他们常常以各种理由邀请Josie一起学习、出去玩、派对、节日庆典、参加同一个研讨小组，他们也会非常大方的邀请Penelope一起参加这些活动，但实际上眼神里只有Josie一个人。每到这个时候，Penelope就会因为Josie在身边而强迫自己冷静下来，否则她可能会施展一下自己的黑魔法能力，让大家都吃不了兜着走。

Penelope有时候怀疑，Josie是不是给他们每个人都下了爱情药水？或者迷魂药？这也可以解释为什么Penelope的父母曾经那么排斥Josie，之后也答应她们俩在一起了。

Penelope没有将这种想法留在自己心里，她曾经这样问过Josie，而Josie只是哈哈大笑，说了一句“风水轮流转”后当众给了她一个吻，没有过多解释。Penelope非常郁闷，但她明白，这种郁闷十分小孩子气，很肤浅，但她忍不住，特别是这样睡眠不足的早晨，她决定瞪每一个跟Josie打招呼的人，直到他们害怕地跑开。

Josie对她这样的表现好像非常享受，Penelope也没办法。她隐隐的觉得，Josie有些故意的成分。

偶尔的时候Penelope会疑惑，为什么明明是全校皆知的情侣关系，却依然有络绎不绝的人来约Josie呢？难道自己那么没有威慑力么？难道自己不够迷人来搭配Josie么？不存在吧？！如果说有什么地方Penelope是自信的，那就是她永远都自信——除了现在面对Josie。

Lars认为，也许Penelope失去了过去自己的风范，变得小心翼翼了，所以才让所有人觉得她因为失踪一年的缘故而变得过度创伤，没有了之前的风度翩翩，气场少去，自然就给人造成极少的威慑。

“难道我曾经是什么恐惧魔王么？”Penelope问。

“只是感觉，”Lars说，“如果你有更加吸引人的一面，那现在肯定看不出来，你只是个阴沉的小孩。我们都是。”接着他非常失落地叹了口气，“我们都在根本不知道在哪里的地方失去了很多好像曾经拥有的东西。”

Penelope发誓，一定要知道“九界”是什么。

“嘿，Josie，今天有什么安排？”当又一个试图前来搭讪过于热情的男声出现在Penelope的耳边时，Penelope感觉自己犯困的脑海里的一根弦“啪”就断了。

“请快点停下这种自取其辱的可怜行为，”Penelope盯着那个走过的男生，非常享受他看向Penelope的眼睛里的错愕，“Josie不想跟你搭话，也不想跟打招呼，现在早上7点半，所有人都还一半在做梦，唯一有人想要跟你说话的原因是因为他们可能以为自己还在做一个噩梦。”

“什么……”

“是自恋药水调制成功，还是妈妈的安慰太过有效，是谁给你的错觉和勇气认为任何人会想要在早上7点半跟你说话的？请你赶紧走到自己原本孤单没有任何人在意的小角落里去吃你的一颗煎蛋可以么？就算是再没有自知之明，也应该知道女生有时候对你笑想的是‘请赶紧离我远点’。”

“我是在跟Josie说……”

“而我是在跟你说话，我忍你每天特意跑到这边来跟我女朋友说话已经一个多星期了，我觉得自己已经足够仁慈，没有第一天就揭穿你可怜的小算盘，毕竟你这样四肢不协调话说还跑调的人活着还需要一些骑士王子的童话梦想。但现在我们必须开诚布公的说，这种行为令我感到可悲。也许你应该去厕所里找面精子照照，看看里面是不是反射出一个绿色的小丑，别质疑，那就是你。”

食堂一片安静，但旁边却传来一声喝彩的口哨声，是幸灾乐祸的Lars。

男生青筋暴起的脸都绿了，他死死抓住自己的餐盘，眼睛瞪的血红。Penelope坐着动也不动，接着又忽然站起来，大声说：“其实所有人都应该听好了，我知道自己最近没有过去你们认识的那么有魅力，或者有威慑力，因为我经历了一些跟你们完全无关的事情。而现在你们这些自负过头总在自恋或者自卑的孩子们开始觉得自己有机可乘，毕竟你们大部分人都觉得自己是可以玩弄自然力量的白痴和傻瓜。可我说明一下，我对Josie Slatzman同学的感情是绝对占有欲的，我不会把她捆在我身边，也不会限制她的自由，但如果哪个家伙再在我面前勾搭Jojo，我向圣伊丽莎白发誓，明天那个人就会在照镜子的时候跟这个家伙一样，只能看见一个绿色可悲的小人不停地在哭，不停地在哭，直到你们打电话给妈妈哭着喊‘救救我妈妈’。”

“什么？！”男生脸又变白，Lars非常是时候地将一面镜子放在他的面前，镜子里非常清晰地映射出一个绿色的哥布林有着与他一模一样的发型，正对着他自己非常可怜又难过的流着眼泪。

男生恐惧地对着镜子摸着自己的脸，但他的脸并没有任何变化，他转过头去看旁边的人，围观群众则都憋着笑地摇头，示意他的脸还是原来的模样。男生突然转过身怒吼一声，丢下自己的餐盘朝着Penelope扑去。

镇定的Penelope动动手指本来想要亲自教训一下这个家伙，可还没等他的脚步迈出，就听见旁边的Josie小声说了一句模糊不清的咒语，男生的脚下一滑甩倒在地，四周爆发出零零散散的笑声。这还没完，一团小火焰从脚底板冒起，他惊恐地来不及管自己的摔伤，用力将脚跺在地上熄灭火焰。

Josie面无表情地从自己的位置上站起来，走到男生身边，低下头说：“你需要控制一下你的情绪问题，冷静一点。”

Penelope忍不住笑出来。

“是谁在使用黑魔法！”一个威仪的声音赫然出现。

食堂顷刻又安静下来，Penelope和Josie交换了一个“大事不好”却全然高兴的眼神。

///

两个人坐在校长室外面的长凳上，等待着校长处理完其他事务然后决定怎么处罚她们俩。

“在潜意识里我觉得我想念Salvatore School了。”Penelope说。

Josie对她的发言挑眉，用玩味的口气回复：“因为我爸是校长，我们不用坐在这里等待惩罚的到来么？”

“有一点，还有是因为在SS，没有那么多人可以辨认出黑魔法的使用，除了Hope那个喜欢把自己打造成孤胆英雄，绝对不会揭穿把戏的高冷家伙。”

Josie点头表示同意，接着又话锋一转：“其实Hope现在好多了，她不会再什么事情都扛着，最起码她会告诉Lizzie、Landon还有我，或者是她的阿姨Freya，总有人会分担一些她的使命感。”

Penelope转转眼珠，喃喃：“怎么有种‘你拯救世界，我拯救你’的感觉？”

“那是我们，”Josie说，“跟Hope是超级英雄和她的同伴们。”

Penelope又是想笑又是疑惑地看向Josie，“我哪有拯救世界？明明是世界非要搞事，强迫我拯救。”

Josie伸过手捏了捏Penelope的手背，说：“那无论怎么样，我可以拯救你。”

Penelope对上那双漂亮的眼睛，嘴角勾出幸福的笑容。校长室的开门声打断了她们美好的片刻，被两个女巫联合教训的男生走出来，他看见双手相交的两人先是害怕地向后退了半步，接着狠狠地瞪了她俩一眼，贴着墙壁快步逃离了走廊。

“Park小姐，Slatzman小姐，该你们了。”威严的声音从门里面传来。

///

Els Adrian从35岁开始当了布鲁日巫师学校21年的校长，作为曾经辉煌如今凋零的欧洲贵族巫师聚落Adrian族裔的后裔之一，Els的家族虽然不再鼎盛，但荣耀依然还在，起码在Els Adrian身上体现的很明显。Penelope曾经听说过她身上的很多的传说和传闻，有些Penelope根本不敢相信是真的。比如她15岁的时候就曾经在月圆之夜涂上动物药水和狼人粪便，混入一个狼人部落中记录狼人发狂时的集体状况。还有18岁一个人坐船去亚马逊部落了解水蟒巫术的使用方法，最后被抓注入了水蟒血，所以现在才会吃什么都不饱而且力量无穷。

第一个Penelope还勉强可以相信，第二个Penelope只能当作学生们吐槽Els大食量所编造的故事了。但不管这些传说怎么离谱，有一件事是可以肯定的，Els Adrian校长是个既威严又恐怖的女巫。

从外表并看不出来，Adrian校长身高平平刚刚超过一米六，算是矮的，身材苗条，再瘦一些就算瘦小，但身材比例很好，长腿是最令人注目的地方。她外貌也看不出已经五十多岁的模样，蜜色的短发柔顺而服帖，会让人疑惑如果是一头长发该是多么的夺目，明晰的五官非常柔和，唇边眼角额头仅有几条不明显的皱纹，她不说话的时候仍看着像三十多岁的少妇。

但当她带上自己黑框的眼镜，眼镜后面的深蓝色双瞳开始认真起来的时候，一股冷风就从Penelope和Josie的脚下穿过，她俩都不自觉地咽了口唾沫。

“Slatzman小姐，”Adrian校长礼貌的声音背后是一阵阵冷凛的风，“我记得在你入学那天就已经告诉你，在布鲁日巫师学校，除非上课学习要求，否则不允许使用任何伤人的黑魔法，无论大小。”

“是的，Adrein校长，我记得，我很抱歉自己的所作所为。”Josie选择快速认错免除责罚。

“刚才Vanaken先生告诉我，他是无端受到了攻击，是真的么？”

“呃……有一些出路，他当时准备去袭击Penelope，我一时着急之下就使用了我知道最快的阻止他的巫术。”

Adrein校长看了一眼旁边的Penelope，再看向Josie，像是她完全明白当时发生了什么。

“所以你是想要保护Park小姐。”

“是的。”

“你自身可以使用火焰巫术，但你的下意识是使用一些安全性很差的黑魔法而不是更安全的普通巫术，那是你所知道的最快阻止他的巫术？”

Josie咬住下唇，说：“我知道还有一些我可以使用的……但黑魔法快速一些。”

Adrein眼镜后面的双眼发出不悦的目光，她说：“看来不仅是使用黑魔法，你对魔法的选择方式也令我很不安。”

“我很抱歉，我当时脑子一热没有想到其他的咒语。”

“是没有想到还是懒得去想？”Adrein快速打断她。

Josie呆住。

“想要阻止一个人进攻有无数种巫术和方法，”Adrein快速继续说，“即使是你刻意想要伤害一个人。”

Josie惊讶地眨眨眼。她不知道该怎么理解Adrein校长刚刚说的话。

“作为超自然学校校长的女儿，比起对于你不当行为的失望，你对于巫术的了解和战斗保护的控制更令我失望，Slatzman小姐，”Adrein校长说，“ **愚蠢可以被吓跑，但懒惰却很难根治。** 你的不当行为或是愚蠢的举动可以被惩罚和引导轻松根除，但懒惰的战斗智商却令我不安。”

Josie整个人僵在位置上，不知该做什么反应。Penelope看了Josie一眼，顶着因为害怕而怦怦跳的心想要为Josie说话，却被Adrein校长举起的手直接否决。

“Slatzman小姐，希望你明白，平庸不是成为伟大最大的障碍。”

Josie在沉默了片刻后才小幅度地点点头。

“Adrein校长，Josie只是疏忽了！”Penelope喊道。

Adrein校长只用眼角扫视一眼旁边担心忧虑的Penelope，也沉默了一会儿，继续对Josie说：“你的惩罚是整理图书馆二楼所有藏书室的图书，在熄灯后打扫二楼所有的卫生两个星期，同时还要参加低年级下个星期的野外实训，实训期间漏下的打扫之后补充。希望你能利用课后的时间还有重新学习思考一下这次行为不当到底源自哪里。”

Josie发抖似的点头，Adrein校长将视线正式转向Penelope，目光不知为何轻松很多，她叹口气，说：“Park小姐，虽然你没有使用黑魔法，但这件事情毕竟是因你而起。你虽然不记得，可在你失踪之前，我们已经进行过不少次这样的谈话了，我猜想不管再进行多少次，你也不会改变，也不知道是幸运还是不幸。所以你的惩罚还是和过去一样，但介于你们两个是一起犯事，所以我允许你打扫图书馆三楼的典藏图书室两个星期。”

Penelope对于Adrein校长CP粉般的宽宏大量有些吃惊，但傻子才不赶紧接受，她说：“谢谢校长。”

“先别谢谢我，同时你们，包括Lars在内，这两个星期，不允许再去神秘饲养区，我觉得你们三个都需要一些重新规划，否则Benteke小姐回来后估计你们三个全在做苦工。”

Penelope立马想要抗议，但面对Adrein冷静的注视，她犹豫再三只能投降，点头表示明白。

Adrein放下自己的眼镜，Penelope第一次看到校长的双目真正的颜色，她是蓝色的瞳孔，但金色的虹膜十分明显，令她的眼睛充满了变化的神秘感。她的目光在两个年轻人身上流转一会儿，说：“我知道你们两人都背负了一些本不应该背负的使命或命运，但巫师们生来就不同寻常，在一个怪异的世界里寻找正常和普通寻常是没有意义的，而在这个学校里我们能给与你们的只是更好的保护自己和认识世界的方法，希望你们能在这里明白危险不应该被逃避，平凡更是毫无意义。你们之间有很特别的东西，别让一些懒惰和自傲将它磨损。”

Penelope困惑地皱眉，而Adrein则微笑，说：“你们可以走了。”

Josie很快站起来说了句“谢谢”后就往门外走，Penelope赶紧准备跟上去，但在门口却又被Adrein叫住：“哦，Park小姐，等惩罚结束Benteke小姐回来后，我想和你们四个一起谈谈，有些事情要一并解决一下。”

Penelope震惊地愣在原地。

“但首先，”Adrein校长非常严肃地说，“你们要认真完成惩罚。”

 

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事将在布鲁日进行一段时间，之后的章节可能会短一些，因为决定一周写两章，可以小品恋爱一下！


	16. 迫梦虫

房间里一地的碎玻璃与一滩棕色的液体反射着从窗户外射进来的惨白月光，地板上挣扎着几只肚面向上想要翻身肢体抽搐的蝉，还有Penelope冰冷无情地注视着跌倒在地瑟瑟发抖的男孩。男孩急促大声地喘着气，苍白脸上的每寸皮肤都惧怕地皱在一起，四肢极度恐惧地想要逃离Penelope，但全身麻痹，使不上一点力气。  
**“你想要杀我。”** Penelope平静地说。  
“不！不！”男孩急切地喷出唾沫，“我只是想吓吓你！帮自己出口气！我不是真的想杀人！”  
“你是！”Penelope突然吼道，男孩的眼泪一下从眼眶里涌出来，“你想用迫梦虫杀我！”  
“不！不！我不是故意的！”男孩用尽全身力气也只能作到微微的摇头，他感觉自己一切都离他而去。  
然后他吓尿了。  
//  
Josie在被罚后的几天心情都很不开朗，上课的时候更认真，下课也不停地找图书馆里的咒语书看，以一副临考前的紧张状态加倍努力学习。Penelope知道这算是好事，但看着Josie这样怪罪自己不够优秀不够努力让她心里也内疚，如果不是她一是冲动非要大庭观众的闹事，Josie也不用被校长那么严肃的训斥，现在也不会每秒钟都怀疑自己的能力。  
所以Josie有的一些放松时间里，Penelope都想尽办法让Josie能更放松，就几天下来她一辈子的笑话都要用完，俏皮话也没办法说的那么利索，而Josie还是一副“一年内成为世界最强女巫”的认真态度，给自己增加很多压力。  
Penelope很郁闷，打扫时间，Josie在二楼忙活，听着Josie走来走去的脚步声，Penelope在三楼郁闷。  
后天就是低年级去野外实训的日子，Josie虽然嘴巴里说着“是个学习的机会”，但Penelope看的出来参加低年级的野外实训还是让Josie觉得羞耻，越来越心事重重，就像大学挂科跟着低年级上课似的，那些小孩单纯好奇和疑惑的眼神，就会给Josie造成不少的心理压力。  
Penelope坐在楼梯上发愁，觉得自己满身力气却无处发泄，根本没啥兴趣打扫图书馆。更何况她精通悬浮术，收拾书籍什么的只是抬手的功夫。  
正愁着，身后忽然传来一声响亮的掉落声，像是书架子砸在了硬木地板上。  
Penelope奇怪地回过头，书厅原本亮着的灯也忽然熄灭。  
“Penny？”Josie疑惑地声音从楼下传来。  
Penelope站起身急匆匆地朝下喊道：“没事！”  
Penelope不耐烦地小跑进书厅，伸手想去按开关，开关却是开着的。她眨眨眼，一会儿才适应了黑暗，走到大厅的大灯下，抬起头借着明亮的月光发现大灯的灯泡居然炸了。这还真是奇怪，图书馆的灯据说自装好之后从未坏过，今晚居然在自己眼皮底下瞬间炸了，难道Penelope的运气真的那么差？  
一阵冷风吹过，Penelope转过头，发现从未开过的花窗居然也洞开，怪不得今晚的月光能照的那么明显。  
Penelope对着空气翻了一个无奈的白眼，抬起脚步准备先去查看是哪排书架跟大灯一样非要找她的茬，脚步还未迈开，就觉得脖子后阴风阵阵。Penelope警惕起来，她小心地转过头，看见自己身后凭空出现了一片迷彩发光的世界，青山绿水发出奇妙的光晕，光线如同肥皂泡在阳光下的反射一般，散发出一圈圈的七彩，让大脑瞬间陷入迷雾般的光晕之中。  
她的心跳刹那暂停了两秒。  
**九界，那是九界。** Penelope的记忆虽然并不完整，但那深入脊椎的寒冷恐惧她在梦中都不会忘记。  
她机械地转过僵硬的身体，只觉得身上每根骨头都在颤抖。当她彻底转过身，眼前的原本的美景吹出一片极寒的冷风，冷冽地刮在Penelope的脸上，她下意识地闭上双眼，立刻害怕的不敢睁开。尼夫海姆（尼伯龙根），死亡国度即将随着彻骨的寒风再次出现在Penelope眼前！  
不不不！Penelope的大脑恐惧地尖叫着！这不可能！我已经从九界回来了！我不存在于那里，那也不存在与我的世界！我不会再寒冷，不会再恐惧，我已经我的太阳了！对,jojo，Jo！  
就像是听见了Penelope脑海中的召唤，Josie惊讶的呼声划破了Penelope的恐惧，她突然惊醒过来，身子被一双温暖的双手拥抱进怀里。  
“你怎么了？！”  
就像阳光驱散黑暗，Penelope冷静下来，她眨眨眼，刚才能感觉到的一切寒冷与黑暗像是身上的一只蚊子似的，抖抖忽然不见了。  
“我……我没事？”Penelope深感奇怪地回答。  
两个人都疑惑地看着对方。  
“你看见刚刚的画面了么？”  
“什么？刚刚那个异世界大门之类的东西？我看见了。”  
“你看见了？”  
Josie点头，Penelope深吸一口气，再去看刚刚凭空出现九界景象的地方，还是一排排的书架，还是踩上去踏实的硬木地板，还是一片被月光洒过的书道。  
Penelope又仰起头去看那个炸了的大灯。 **怎么回事？这是谁的恶作剧么？**  
“所以，刚刚发生了什么事儿？”Josie看见Penelope完全没事后更加疑惑地问。  
Penelope朝前走了几步，从地上小心翼翼地捡起一只好像刚刚才死去的蝉，放在手心上，喃喃：“我也不知道。”  
//  
“Hi！”Inge略疲惫的脸出现在手机屏幕上，她消瘦了不少，看着更像是恐怖的掘墓人了，但听语气还是一贯的有元气，“我知道那个外表很像是蝉的虫子是什么了， **‘迫梦虫’** ，它符合你说的所有情况。它的寿命通常只有一年，但是从冬天开始，它冬天开始从土里孵化，到了春天快孵化出来的时候它身上会分泌一种用来保护自身的黏液，这种黏液可以让接触到的生物强制出现幻觉。”  
Penelope轻哼一声，“让我猜猜，是那个人最害怕的东西的幻觉。”  
“一般都会那么想吧，但不是的，它不是哈利波特里的博格特，”Inge对Penelope予以同情地微笑，“只是幻觉，等敌对生物出现幻觉后，迫梦虫就会立刻逃跑。然后我仔细观察了一下你给我拍的照片，那是一只十足成年的迫梦虫，已经超过一岁了，所以它身上一定裹有个黏液壳，这时候就有非常特殊的能力，但需要一个懂得咒语和药水的巫师才能驾驭。”  
“请快点告诉我到底是什么吧。”Penelope拒绝继续出糗。  
“它可以投射一个人身上的恐惧，而且可以完整呈现出来。”  
“什么意思？3D投影？”  
“它可以杀人。”  
“什么？怎么杀？”  
“通过创造你最大的恐惧，然后真正造出足以致命的情况。举例你害怕蜘蛛，它造出一个蜘蛛，它看着是个幻觉，但实际是存在的，所以Josie也能看见。它可以咬死你，尸检的结果你也是被蜘蛛咬死。”  
Penelope的眉头越皱越紧。  
“它们不仅非常难抓，更难饲养到一岁多，需要正确的药水不停的关照才有很小的几率养到一岁以上，然后饲养者还要会用正确的咒语来维持它这个能力。你也能想到一般没人会饲养它们，只有一些黑巫师会饲养用来买卖，做暗杀之类的。人在极度恐惧的瞬间会丧失所有行动力，更容易被暗杀，”Inge说，“所以不管是谁，他肯定非常恨你，到想你死的地步。”  
Penelope微微点头，下意识地深吸一口气。  
“不过你说Josie跑来拥抱你之后一切就消失了，我推测有可能是那只虫子快死了能力比较弱，也许使用的人并不清楚到底虫子年纪大离开药剂之后就会很快死，也没有掌握到正确的咒语去维持它的能力。哦，还有月光和黑暗！月光是必须的，原理不明，但虫子需要月光刺激才能发挥作用。而黑暗则是因为成年的迫梦虫是见光死，月光也不过是它的最后一道光，保护黏液用完还得死。”  
Penelope若有所思地点头，忽然又笑出来，对不明情况的Inge说：“也有可能他除了虫子，其他什么都不知道。”  
//  
Penelope和Lars从校长室出来后，Lars闷闷不乐，他耷拉着脸对Penelope抱怨：“真的不能换个计划么？我不想呆在那个房间里！”  
“克服一下兄弟，这都是为了Josie的尊严，”Penelope斜眼，“还有我的生命。”  
"那你要不要跟Josie商量一下？”  
“不，她需要专心学习！”  
“万一哪个水箱子真破了怎么办？”  
“我们运气还没有那么差吧？”  
Lars一脸震惊地看她，吼道：“你是在开玩笑么！自从跟你混在一起后我的运气就没好过！”  
Penelope动作夸张地捂住自己的耳朵，再放下手非常同情地拍拍他的肩膀，说：“为了更加伟大的友情，牺牲是值得的。”  
Lars瞪大眼睛看Penelope潇洒地转身离去，气的原地转了半个圈。  
//  
Penelope在神秘饲养区等的都快要睡着了，目标才刚刚出现，她被一阵偷鸡摸狗专用的轻微摩擦声给刺激起精神，赶紧从桌子底下小心地掀开一角幕布，正好看见推开门的小偷上钩。  
近在眼前的真相令Penelope不得不承认她对Vanaken判断有误，一开始以为只是个喜欢Josie但有贼心没贼胆撞自己枪口上的可怜男孩，想不到心还挺狠，连意图谋杀这种事情都做的出来。而且他冒的风险也不小，又是擅闯禁区又是偷取致命生物，还要在图书馆设计好那么一套陷阱，Penelope对他不怕死的勇气也得承认。真可惜是个心术不正的家伙。  
四个小时之前，在食堂吃饭的Penelope与Lars特意谈论起了昨晚的经历，气愤地越说越大声，“一只死了的蝉出现在地上，肯定是什么新的诅咒”，到最后要不是Lars拉着，Penelope恨不得站到餐桌上对全校学生发出警告，要是想对她不利就正面来，背地里害人算什么英雄？她已经上报校长坚决要把事情查个水落石出！然后让当事人十倍奉还！她还特意牙咬的脸通红，青筋都爆了出来。  
Penelope相信看见自己还活蹦乱跳Vanken先生要是再见闻这件事，大概魂都要吓掉了吧？  
但他不会知道噩梦才刚刚开始呢。 **希望您“勇敢”的心能承受得住，Vanken先生。**  
Penelope先上下打量了一下Vanken的外衣，他还穿着睡衣，外面披着一件风衣，大概是想万一在走廊上撞到什么人好解释自己只是睡不着吧。一个口袋鼓鼓的，另一个则扁平，看来没带什么危险的东西。  
Penelope早就选好在他进门后视线的死角上，只见紧张的Vanken先生在关门后小心地环视了一圈空荡荡的房间，然后从口袋里掏出了一个小玻璃罐，不出意外，里面应该是一只蝉。  
因为事出紧急而想用蝉来代替迫梦虫，人的侥幸心理是真的愚蠢的奇妙。  
将玻璃罐放在Vanken伸手去推开靠在墙边的迫梦虫饲养水缸的盖子，手指都在发抖，他将盖子小心地推开一条缝隙，然后赶紧伸手去拿玻璃罐子，打开盖子，准备从里面掏出一只应该被下了沉默咒的蝉。  
就在这时，房间唯一的窗户突然发出卡啦一声，被一阵妖风吹开，Vanken吓得全身一激灵，手里的玻璃罐子立刻脱手，砸在了地上，发出清脆的破碎声。  
Penelope从桌子下面灵敏地钻出来，准备表演。  
Vanken整个人都僵在原地，但还没等他惊讶多久，就听见自己耳边传来一声更加清晰地破碎声。  
咯啦。  
饲养迫梦虫的水缸裂开一道裂缝，接着在Vanken睁大的瞳孔中裂缝越来越大，越来越宽，成了一片噩梦的蜘蛛网，然后，“哗”的一声，玻璃水缸应声而碎，气味浓烈的药水味像是死神吹来的风一般涌入他的鼻子，还没等他完全反应过来，玻璃、药水、还有几只超过一岁多的迫梦虫就这样洒在他的脚板上，洒在一片银白色的月光下。  
这时，Penelope这个他现在最大的恐惧，毫无意外地出现在他的身边。  
//  
就在Penelope演的起劲并惊讶Vanken居然吓得尿裤子的时候，房间的灯突然亮了，Penelope和尿了裤子的Vanken都愣住。  
Josie面无表情地站在门口，说：“够了，Penelope。”  
Penelope察觉出Josie的口气有异，表演也已经被揭穿，于是喊Lars：“Lars！你都录到了么？”  
Lars拿着小型DV从窗户外矫健地跃进来，得意地点头，说：“当然。”  
Vanken惊魂未定的眼神在他们三个人中间来来回回，脖子转地像是快要扭下来一般快。  
Penelope可惜自己没能多享受几秒Vanken刚刚悲哀的模样，只冷冷地俯视他，说：“Vanken先生你已经涉嫌谋害同校同学，证据确凿，赶紧回去收拾行李离开布鲁日巫师学院吧。”  
“这要我来决定。” Adrein校长忽然从门口走进，站在Josie身后。  
Penelope摊手，“好吧，如果您还想留着一个既愚蠢又胆小的杀人犯的话。”  
“Penelope！”Josie低声喊她。Penelope耸耸肩。  
“我，我……”回过一些神志的Vanken这才发现满地的“迫梦虫”只是几只普通的蝉而已，而药水也只是一些脏水，但他依然瘫在地上，结结巴巴地半天说不出来，感觉脑子已经坏掉了，“我真的不知道那个虫子可以杀人，我以为它，它，它，只是用来致幻……”  
“你当然不知道，”Penelope说，“谁会知道学校里秘密饲养的蝉其实都是超过平均寿命的暗杀工具呢。”  
“Park小姐，”Adrein校长冰冷地打断她，“你想证明的已经证明了，为了感谢你的帮助，我会取消对Slatzman小姐的惩罚。”  
“好的，不客气。”Penelope说着得意地对Josie挑眉。  
而Josie却一点也看不出开心和放松，反而越来越生气似的，她皱着眉头转身离开了房间。  
“那接下来就拜托你们俩了！”Penelope奇怪地追着Josie而去。  
//  
“Josie！Jo！”Penelope在男寝门口终于追上了脚步快速的Josie，伸手去拉她的手臂，却被Josie用力甩开。  
Penelope不明就里地看向Josie，棕发女孩的双眼里闪烁着愤怒与无助，像是马上要哭出来。  
Penelope的心软化下来，她管不得刚刚Josie动作对她的伤害，再次伸手轻柔地拉住Josie的手臂，小声说：“Jo……”  
“我没有在生你的气，”Josie急忙说，她安慰似的靠近Penelope一些，“我是在生自己的气。”  
Penelope疑惑地与Josie对视，她好像看见Josie在心里叹了口气。  
“我不想要减刑，Pen，我不想再继续受你的保护，”Josie很认真地说，“Vanken，他活该。但我不想你做这些是为了让我不受惩罚，我可以照顾自己，我可以独自承担自己的错误和后果。你坚持让我为自己而活，记得么？”  
Penelope明白地微微点头，对Josie露出一丝苦笑，说：“其实刚才那些都是为了我自己，我只是想报复他然后让你觉得我很帅而已！”  
Josie笑起来玩笑似的打了Penelope肩膀一拳，然后再靠近她一些，两个人的额头靠在一起，Josie深吸一口气说：“我还是要跟小孩子们一起去野营。”  
“好的，”Penelope说，“我一直觉得你很适合当保姆。”  
Josie拿她办法，只好在她的脸颊上亲了一口然后拉起她的手：“今晚很帅。”  
“谢谢老板。”  
“下次我也想参加。” “让我考虑一下。” 两人在皎洁的月光下牵手朝共同的宿舍走去。  
“我今天打扫图书馆的时候学会了一个幻术，可以制造出一些想象的事物，”Josie忽然兴致勃勃地说，“你想看什么？”  
“呃……独角兽吧。”  
Josie只能翻个白眼，在自己淘气的女友脸颊上又亲了一口，说：“你真是太gay了，亲爱的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双更警告！Penelope冒险实录（误）


	17. 朋友的作用

Josie去野营三天，Penelope就无聊了三天。Lars嘲笑她说是犯相思病的小狼狗，Penelope在他身上施法，让他每次喝水杯子就滑掉，当Lars意识到是Penelope施咒之时他已经摔碎了四个马克杯。  
Penelope满脸坏笑的去除咒语之后，两个人倒是难得地坐在训练馆的钟楼上望着夕阳与伊莱河平静的水面，聊起天来。  
“喏。”Lars从口袋里掏出一包烟递给Penelope。  
Penelope惊讶地看看烟又看看Lars，Lars无辜地挑挑眉，说：“昨天从宿舍里面的一个旅行包里找到的，感觉是我的急救逃跑包。”  
“你的急救逃跑包里有烟？”  
“还有套呢。”  
Penelope嫌弃地眯眼看他，又忍不住与Lars一同笑起来。  
“你要抽么？”Penelope问。  
Lars摇头。  
“确定？晚上偷偷抽的话，可能会被全校发现。”  
“本来也不知道为什么会有烟在里面。”Lars依然摇头。  
Penelope将烟放在了两人中间。  
“啊~”Lars深吸一口气，男孩沉默下来，他的呼吸里有Penelope能察觉出来的沉重。  
Penelope对于Lars的信任是非常自然的，虽然记忆不完整，并不能记住他们什么时候成为了伙伴，但她潜意识里知道他们三个一起经历过生死，经历过折磨，经历过旁人不能理解的地狱。除了Josie以外，Lars和Inge可能是她人生中最信任的人了。就像现在，他们能这样沉默地坐在对方身边什么也不说，远眺夕阳西下，让自己的脆弱与不安都暴露在空气里，对方也能懂得其中的心情。  
“我最近想起一些事来。”Lars说。  
Penelope斜眼看了看他，说：“什么？”  
“应该是一年以前我们在布鲁日第一次见面的时候，你真的非常非常碧池，”Lras一边夸张地咬重非常两个人，一边忍不住微笑起来，“当时我并不喜欢你。”  
Penelope歪歪头，说：“不意外，现在也有很多人不喜欢我，但人又不是生来让所有人喜欢的。”  
“就是这样！”Lars指着她。  
Penelope奇怪地皱眉：“就是哪样？”  
“这种态度，这种我行我素，不管旁人的态度，像是你生活在一个我看不见的世界里，你有自己的规则自己的法律的态度。”Lars说。  
Penelope耸肩：“有些人觉得这很迷人。”  
“哦，Inge绝对是其中之一。”  
“嗯哼。”  
这俩就此达成了共识。  
接着Lars勾起一抹爽朗的笑容，说：“然后我想起了另外一些事情，让我决定帮助你的事情。”  
“什么？”Penelope还真有些好奇。  
Lars转过头来看她，眼神里忽然有些失落：“有一天，我猜是你拿到项链之前一段时间？大概是失败了太多次？你的脾气不是很稳定，我不确定是为什么，虽然你很刻薄但基本上会让大家各走各路，不会想要故意找事，但是那几天，你好像与全世界结仇了似的，看谁都不顺眼，经常和人在什么地方发生争吵。然后在我们的小组课上，我跟你因为对溶解剂的配置过程发生了争吵，你非常激动的喊我‘死狼狗’…”  
Penelope吃惊地挑起眉，立刻想要道歉：“兄弟，我很抱歉……”  
“不，没关系，都是过去的事情，”Lras摆摆手，“Inge也很吃惊，她把要打起来的我们分开，然后我们被叫去了校长室。但我当时并不知道要理解你什么。结果我们两个人都被罚打扫这栋大楼，于是那天晚上我们都决定在楼两边各自打扫卫生。打扫的时候Inge来找你，大概跟你谈了谈，于是你打扫完之后，像是要向我道歉，可是那时候我还在气头上，并不想听说你说什么，于是对你吼说‘我不需要你的道歉，你只是个刻薄的裱子，可悲的想要证明自己比别人出色优秀，获得存在感，这样就不用面对自己永远不会成为出色的女巫，也永远不会有人爱的事实。醒醒吧，全校的人都讨厌你’。”  
Lars说完对Penelope投去无奈的一个眼神，也不准备道歉。吃惊的Penelope只是挑挑眉头，说：“wow，你比我想象的还要勇敢。”  
“你就不该小看我。”Lars笑。  
Penelope同意地点头，说：“接着呢？我把你打了一顿？”  
“没有，我也以为自己会惹上麻烦，你只是沉默，瞪着我，最后说了一句我就是只死狼狗，走了。”  
“哦~与当初的我击掌！”Penelope假意开心地发出一声欢呼，“接下来呢？”  
“我想之后我再也没办法跟你好好相处了，所以找老师把我调离你的课程，但是等我过了周末去找老师的时候，她说你家里出事请假了一段时间，也许等你回来的时候也许你们可以谈谈，再决定不迟，我接受了。”  
“哦，兄弟，你可真是个好人。”  
“然后你过了一个多星期才回到学校，回到学校的当天我们就有同一节课，我以为我们会水火不容，都做好直接就调课的准备，但是，你就这样变了。应该是你拿到项链之后，你整节课一句话都没说，情绪也很低落。Inge也很奇怪你的表现，下课之后她就追着你出去了，我看见你们俩在走廊上悄悄谈话之类的，我猜想你可能真的发生了一些变故，你有个秘密，我很好奇，所以我就开始偷偷观察你。”  
Penelope玩味地挑起眉头，Lars对她的自恋摇头，解释道：“我只是人好加好奇而已！”  
“你确定？”  
“别自恋了！”  
Penelope摊手。  
“总之，我观察了你一阵子，虽然你性情发生不小变化，但基本上还是那个刻薄的女孩，只是有时候会突然陷入沉默，像是想起什么一样。可我没搞清楚到底发生了什么。直到有一天深夜，我因为考试临时突击在图书馆呆到很晚，就在回去的时候在图书馆的花园里看见你跟一个我不认识的生物在打斗，我上去帮忙，那是我第一次战斗，从头到尾手忙脚乱地，你就在一边喊我的名字让我镇定下来。那是我们第一次并肩作战。恶魔被你的镰刀杀死了，我受了一点伤，你受了轻伤，我想要去找校长和老师，你都快昏迷了还要阻止我，让我偷偷把带你到老板娘那里去治疗。我居然还真的偷偷把你带到了老板娘那里，也在那天晚上你告诉了我你的秘密。”  
Penelope微笑，她像是也想起一些事情来，轻声说：“那也是我第一次与恶魔战斗，这是命运。”  
“幸运的我，”Lars苦笑，“但不是你的秘密打动了我，或者鼓励了我，而是我想活跃气氛说‘现在你有更多的力量可以回去继续和你的女孩在一起’，而你回答我说‘牺牲不能换来爱情，力量也换不来爱人’，你不准备回去找Josie，也不准备告诉Josie，你说这些秘密都是属于你的，与Josie无关。我听了之后，并不知道该怎么感受。”  
Lars的口气渐渐低沉起来，夕阳的最后一缕阳光在他的双眼里渐渐逝去。  
“在此之前，我还不知道有那么一种爱，那么轻盈，又那么沉重，”Lars说，“那应该只属于小说中的情节才对。”  
Penelope只是笑了笑，她拿起旁边的烟，从里面掏出一根来，给自己点上。  
“也许你最大的魅力是你在爱一个人的时候是个疯子，”Lars说，“那时候我决定要帮助你抵挡那些找骷髅头的恶魔们，给你更多时间去找解放自己的漏洞。因为我想知道，你能走多远。”  
“听起来有点诡异。”  
Lars没办法地耸耸肩，说：“用现在流行的话来说，我是你和Josie的死忠粉。”  
Penelope笑出声来，被烟呛得咳嗽几口。  
Lars一边拍拍她的后背，一边说：“我知道你为什么想要找到‘九界’，你以为那就是死后灵魂和死神呆的地方，你未来将要呆的地方。”  
Penelope惊地咳嗽都停了下来。  
Lars的声音平静又坚定，说：“那只是个地方而已，Pen。”  
“难道我不能好奇自己未来200年要呆的地方长什么样么！我以为那是我们三个人的噩梦！”  
“那是我和Inge的噩梦！你只是在逃避而已！”  
“我都不知道我是在逃避！”Penelope哼笑一声。  
“逃避你跟Josie要分开200年的噩梦！”Lars说，“九界，只是那个没有Josie的世界而已。”  
Penelope瞪大眼睛看着Lars，双眼微微湿润。  
“你想知道，一个没有Josie的地狱，长什么样，”Lars深吸一口气，他像是也不敢相信自己居然说出来了，“‘每个没有Josie的地方都像是地狱’”  
Penelope突然笑了：“这像是我会说的话。”  
“这就是你说的话。”  
Penelope沉默下来，她再转过头去，黑夜已经渐渐降临在他们身边，白烟在昏暗下孤寂流动。  
“我想Jojo了。”Penelope说，接着将烟蒂在地上压灭，“也许我的确是只犯相思病的小狼狗。”  
Lars豁然地笑了，没有回答。  
Penelope忽然不安地转转头，又咬了咬牙，在Lars疑惑地目光下最后低头闷闷地说：“我想让Josie嫁给我，你觉得她会同意么？”  
Lars假意思考了几秒，说：“那要看你的钻戒买的多少克拉了。”  
Penelope翻了个白眼：“就知道应该去问Inge.”


	18. 求婚

结婚也许太早了。Penelope今年只有18岁——快19岁了——平生只爱过一个人，还是从初恋开始，虽然自觉领会过爱情的所有酸甜苦辣，但欠缺的回忆并不能佐证这一点。要说热生活历练，本人基本周游过世界，但并没有给她留下过什么深刻的回忆，有回忆的不是还没找回来，就是差点被XX给杀了。

从很多角度来说，Penelope生活年龄可能还没到十岁，但她已经决心要做一件平生的大事，听起来有些太鲁莽以及欠考虑。可话说回来，她在人间的日子也就剩下四年不到，而且她考虑这件事也有一个多月了，在此间Penelope觉得自己做好了完全的准备，只要Josie愿意，她可以立刻去市政厅公证！（当然她不会那么做，否则Lizzie会在她“死”之前杀了她）

在她告诉Lars之后，Penelope又打电话告诉了Inge，Inge对她的决定倒是毫不惊讶，按她的说的：“阿姨死前说你在九界的时候一直都想着Josie，虽然失去了记忆，但或许这就是命中注定，早晚又有什么关系。而且我肯定能追着你跑去比利时上学的女孩，肯定早就准备好嫁给你了。”

Inge的话给了Penelope不少信心和勇气，但还有一关她必须过，也很关心——她自己的家人。

Penelope的父母不像原来那样喜欢Josie了，这情有可原，一个反复“夺走”了自己女儿的人对于父母来说必然无法心平气和的接受。当然他们也不会针锋相对，更多时候单纯不做接触就好。Penelope不知道该怎么解决这个问题，她不知道该怎么解决很多家庭内部问题，毕竟对于她来说，涉及到父母家庭的问题不是一次谈话可以解决的，而她也早就做好辜负父母的准备了。

求婚这件事，Penelope想要先得到父母还有弟弟的祝福，说她自私好了，但她想在最后一程中让身边的一切都能圆满，即使只是表面上。

Penelope先约Harry出来喝咖啡，她那比她懂事听话乖小孩一百倍的弟弟。Penelope欠Harry的不是一点多，Penelope正式无法继承聚落的首领位置后，原本一点也不想跟巫师产生任何关系，只想好好上个医学院然后去当医生的Harry被迫从普通的学校转学到布鲁日巫师学院，并且揽下了未来首领（和长老）的位置，开始被母亲以未来接班人的素质培养。Harry因为对女朋友隐瞒巫师身份这个秘密而和初恋分手，受伤的男孩只好将自己的所有时间和情绪都发泄在了训练成为优秀的巫师上。曾经Penelope的“地狱”变成Harry的未来。

但失去了梦想与爱情的Harry与导致这一切的Penelope关系依然很好，他丝毫没有怪罪Penelope缺乏责任心的行为——虽然只是表面上，但Penelope非常感激。

虽然身处一个学校，但是Penelope还是决定正式一点，所以请Harry到城里喝一杯咖啡。但这样的举动明显已经给了Harry提示，在Penelope顾左右而言它的问Harry学校生活的几个问题之后，Harry实在没忍住笑着打断了她：“拜托你就告诉我你和Josie想怎么样吧。”

“……谁说这是有关Josie的。”

“不能在学校说，非要请我出来喝咖啡？拜托，那么多年你还那么小看我。”

Penelope愣了一下，笑出来，将手里的咖啡杯放下，说：“看来我准备的太充分了。”

Harry耸耸肩，说：“所以，是什么？”

Penelope考虑一下：“让我们出去走走吧。”

说完她拿起自己的咖啡站起来去结账，无奈的Harry只好苦笑着跟着她出去。

布鲁日夜晚的风微凉，吹在Penelope的脸上令她的勇气又增长了一些，但话到唇边她还是迟迟张不开嘴。她不知道自己为什么那么紧张，明明已经准备好只是一次宣布，Harry是她亲爱的弟弟，肯定会支持她的，有什么不能直接说的呢？可Penelope的内心依然犹豫。

Harry走在Penelope身边，眼神不停地飘在她的脸上，在经过了一段沉默的散步后，Harry无可奈飞甚至有些失望地叹口气，说：“上天啊！你就告诉我吧！这比你告诉我斯内普最后死了还要折磨！”

Penelope的脚步慢下来，她微微转过脸，犹豫与不安都写在脸上，她张了张嘴。

“怎么？Murphy抓着你舌头了？（cat got yourtongue？）”Harry挑挑眉。

Penelope咽下一口唾沫。 **勇敢点，别像个孩子似的，你已经做了一个非常成熟的决定。**

“我……我要向Josie求婚。”Penelope非常快的将这句话说出来，并立刻担心Harry有没有听见。

而Harry只是点点头，脸色非常平常，说：“OK。”

“OK？”

Harry耸肩：“是时候了。”

Penelope非常疑惑地瞪大眼睛望向他。

Harry笑出来，说：“难道我应该有什么支持或者反对的意见么？”

Penelope被问住，她转转眼睛，不知道该怎么回答。Harry的回答令Penelope另一个方面更加紧张起来，因为她感觉Harry口气里的赞同实际只是……不在乎的随意态度。他不在乎Penelope到底开不开心，结婚是出于什么原因，和Josie在一起开不开心，只是，到时候了而已！他那无所谓的口气和嘲笑似的反问，从什么时候开始Harry变成了那么事故且冰冷的人？

Penelope猛地转过头去，脚步越来越快。

Harry奇怪皱皱眉，快步跟上她的脚步：“为什么你好像生我气了？”

“……” **因为我发现自己根本不了解你！**

“我说错什么了么？我不应该支持你跟Josie求婚？”

“不！”

“那……你不想跟Josie求婚？”

“我当然想！”

“所以问题是什么！？”

Penelope的脚步突然停下来，Harry滑稽地紧急刹车，奇怪地回过头看向自己的姐姐。他天真无辜的表情一时突然让Penelope眼眶热起来，她深吸一口气。

“为什么你好像不在乎一样。”

“什么？”也许是Penelope略微颤抖的口气给了Harry暗示，他的神色一下认真起来为自己辩护，“我当然在乎。”

“可你……你可的回应，就好像我告诉你这件事毫不重要，就像我告诉你我早上吃了什么似的！”

Harry疑惑地微微摇头，说：“虽然我在乎但它的确不重要。”

“什么？！”Penelope觉得自己脑海里有根弦瞬间断裂开。

“听我解释！”Harry瞪大眼睛严肃地看着Penelope，Penelope不记得Harry从出生开始有没有那么严肃地望着她过，整个人瞬间安静了下来。

“你要向Josie求婚了，恭喜你，我相信Josie绝对会激动到眼泪横飞然后迫切地说出好的，然后飞奔进你的怀里。放心好了，一切都会如你想象中那样进展。那是Josie，Penny，她是你的一切，我从不怀疑你们会在一起，会结婚，会……如果还有时间的话，有两个可爱的孩子？”Harry试探性的口气换来Penelope迅速的脸红，他自己也有些不好意思地咳咳了两声，“我从不质疑，事情就应该是这样的。而且，我已经猜到你是想告诉我这件事情，所以……”

Harry从口袋里掏出一个木质的钻戒盒，并示意Penelope接过去。

Penelope震惊地看看Harry，再低头看看钻戒盒，她看见钻戒盒上磨损却完整的家族徽章，那是他们母亲的戒指，从他们的祖母那里继承下来，如果他们聚落的首领要结婚，应该从她母亲那里获得许可获得戒指，才可以求婚。母亲一定是跟Harry做了什么保证，让他不用事业和爱情都受限制，所以提前将戒指给了他。

“不，Harry，我不能……”Penelope吓得朝后退了半步，内心既激动又惶恐。

Harry看姐姐一脸怂样，不耐烦地伸手拉住她后退的手臂，将戒指盒塞进她的手心，说：“它本来应该是属于你的！我也不想要！”

Penelope拿着钻石盒的手掌微微颤抖着，她不可置信地咽下一口口水。

“可是……”

“没有可是！如果妈妈有任何反对意见我会出来阻止她的，你不用担心。”

“它应该是属于继承人的伴侣的。”

“我不想要，而你本来是继承人。”

“Harry…”

“听着，”Harry打断了他面前感动不已的姐姐，“很抱歉没能如你想的那样回应你告诉我这个消息，有点冷淡，因为我实在觉得这很正常，就跟你早上吃什么一样普通。在Josie一年前到家里拿走你的日记的时候我就知道，你已经是属于Josie的了，所以你要求婚你们在一起什么的对我来说都很正常。别理解错我的意思，我很为高兴，姐姐，只是这不是我心里最好的消息，这只是个……消息而已，一个我早在心里接受过的消息。也许你告诉我你要跟Josie分手，我反应会激烈一点。”

Penelope被弟弟试图活跃气氛的垃圾笑话逗出声，她笑哼，说：“看来你还是跟过去一样社交尴尬。”

Harry撇撇嘴：“可能吧。总之，你还有大概三年的时间，所以，是时候了。”

Harry平静中苦涩的微笑令Penelope原本发热的眼眶再次燃烧起来，她忍住自己地眼泪，用力点了点头，握紧手里的钻石盒。Harry走上去伸手熟悉地勾住Penelope的脖子，像是年幼时候一样，跟姐姐亲密地走在夜晚的街头上。

“我不喜欢你现在说话说半句的样子，冷冰冰的，”Penelope说，“像极了妈妈。”

“我现在就在修炼成妈妈的样子，我觉得自己慢慢掌握诀窍了。”

“惹毛我的诀窍么？”

“还有另外一大半可怜的人，”Harry说，口气里隐隐的后怕，“她真的很可怕。”

Penelope赞同地点头。

“准备好她对你冷暴力审问吧，别以为你得了‘绝症’她就会放过你。”

“我会求完婚再告诉她的。”

“所以准备什么时候问？”

“明天，我已经预定好餐厅了。”

Harry笑起来，胸口里的声音闷闷回响。Penelope忽然安静下来，再一会儿，她抬起头去看自己心情大好的弟弟，问：“你之前说，希望我告诉你的最好的消息是什么？”

Harry沉默了许久。

“告诉我你会活下来。”

 

///

 

也许Harry才是最了解Penelope和Josie关系的人，因为求婚这件事发生的真的很平常，特别是对比起Josie回来的前一天Penelope就一晚上没闭眼的紧张来说，求婚的当时的情况真是非常平常。

哦，或许也不平常，因为Penelope是在巴士车停靠的停车场就求的婚，所以有一大堆12、3岁的学生们在旁边起哄，声音吵到了女宿舍楼，于是一大半睡的半醒的女巫们也在窗口目睹了这一幕，吹口哨还有欢呼的不在少数。

Penelope原本的计划是等待晚上她带Josie出去浪漫晚餐的时候求婚，就像普通人（或者电影里）那样。可当风尘仆仆的Josie背着自己的登山包第一个从巴士上跳下来，并且迫不及待地奔入Penelope的怀抱后，Penelope脑海里一片温暖满足的空白，那种人生已经被这个女孩填满的幸福令她一时间祈求自己还有更多的时间，对于与Josie在一起的“下半生”，她一瞬间也不想再等待。Penelope没有哭，只是上天让Penelope摸到了自己口袋里的戒指盒，在好不容易松开Josie的怀抱后，Penelope单膝下跪当场求了婚。

**当你找到了那个人，你恨不得下半生都快些到来。**

“Josie Slatzman，你愿意嫁给我么？”Penelope听见自己说，自己心跳的声音是她唯一能听见的。

Penelope声音在四周的起哄声中如此不同，颤抖而又坚定。

Josie的双眼眨都没眨，眼泪顺着眼角毫无准备地流下来。

“我愿意。”Josie在破碎的哭腔中找到了自己模糊的声音。

Penelope花费了自己从出生以来所有的镇定与冷静才没有当时就在原地大哭起来，她将戒指稳稳地套入Josie的手指上，然后深吸了一口气。她抬起头，逆着晨光，望向Josie棕色的双眼，又深吸了一口气，她全身每一处神经不是发麻就是轻盈，Penelope甚至害怕自己多呼吸一口气就会漂浮上天空。

接着，Penelope的眼前晃过明亮的光芒，再一个黑影将她覆盖，Penelope被激动Josie蹲下抱住。终极的幸福是一场无法停止的眼泪，Penelope侧过脸将自己的眼泪埋进了Josie的长发之中，终于哭出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *米有感想  
> *下周双更，预计还有五章左右结束本文。


End file.
